A Web of Lies
by Domagonic
Summary: Shinobi are known and required to be proficient in spinning believable webs of lies. It comes with the profession after all, but Shinobi tend to have trouble turning this ability off and on. Such realities tend to manifest as distrust in a turbulent world. [Indefinite Hiatus-Pending Rewrite.]
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Naruto. I do Own Any Ocs I decide to use.**

* * *

_Change Log: I have made several changes to all chapters of my story. Changes for this chapter include but are not limited to structure, Tobirama's notes, character interactions, battle sequences and personal quotes. I also feel the need to mention I included Naruto meeting his darker half much earlier. I found the idea of a secretary with no name or real character distasteful so I created one. I also took the liberty of rewriting everything into a more crisp version of itself. I apologize in advance if you do not like my changes but if you do I suggest reading from the beginning once again to acclimate to all changes._

* * *

**Part 1: Vivid Dreams from Within my Heart!**

* * *

If you have ever looked over any of the hidden villages in the Elemental Nations, one word that comes to mind would be gorgeous.

The Village Hidden by the Leaves was lit by the light and fire of civilians and commerce in general.

This village in particular exercised the idea of civilians intermingling with ninja, to give them a closer look at their proud protectors.

This way of thinking made Konohagakure the most prosperous of the Hidden Villages, known for kindness, understanding, and forgiveness above all else. After all... how many villages refuse to deal the killing blow during war?

However this was just a cover for the real truth, every leaf has two sides. The Leaf Village was no different Beneath the surface our real tendencies dwell, hidden from the world. Konoha was just filled with spiders who had grown into experts at weaving webs of lies.

I have always had extremely vivid dreams about past events, and sometimes I think I should call them nightmares instead.

The nightmares always revolved in and around Konohagakure, my village.

In no particular order as far as time went, some days it would be after its recent formation from the alliance between the Uchiha and Senju.

Other days... it was the night of the Fourth Hokage's death at the claws of Nine-Tailed Fox.

Speaking of the strongest Tailed-Beast in existence, he always seems to find a way to make the nightmares even worse by gracing them with his presence.

His pulsating... vile chakra saturating the air, hanging over me like a raging storm cloud.

A sad reality my life was, the nightmares always ended the same way.

He world turn his gaze to look into mine, and the world was shattered like a cheap Genjutsu.

It was far from a perfect replica of the stories I had heard through my childhood.

I always heard that the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tails I combat, as in killed it at the cost of his own life.

Then where exactly was he, where was the Third Hokage while the beast trashed the village underfoot and under tail?

There were plenty of ninja around for sure, but they looked to be effectively pissing it off as they sprinted to their deaths and then... it paused.

It stopped moving altogether, its tails stilled but its body continued to fidget almost as if he were fighting an internal battle.

It raises its paws up and then slams them down onto the area in front of it, its head tilting up in painfully loud roar.

The sound was deafening, but far from the evil you would expect from a malicious demon of sorts.

It sounded angry and hurt, like a caged animal ready to lash out at the first thing to draw near.

It turns to look directly at me as I continue to observe from the Hokage monument, its eyes glazed over with an absurd of amount of sadness.

I briefly wondered if demons could feel pain... if they ever had regrets. Were we all really so different than one another?

Just like that the moment passed, its eyes changed again morphing into a triple tomoe pattern arranged around his dark pupil.

"Sharingan."

I whispered as the Sharingan began to slowly rotate, replacing the sadness with a hatred darker than life itself.

I slowly let out the breath out the air I was unconsciously holding in.

"Could it really be? Were you being controlled that night Nine-Tails? By the Sharingan?"

The fox opens its mouth wide gathering its pulsating chakra into a ball larger than its gaping maw.

It shrinks down into a small dense sphere before being eaten in one crunch.

The chakra dissipates from the air, the ninja everywhere pause, their eyes widening in shock. They knew what happened next.

He opened his jaws again and the chakra escaped its confines in the form of ionized energy beam.

The beam tears a path straight towards the Hokage monument, through buildings and even carving into the earth.

The orange chakra strikes the base of the monument, far below the stone faces but the effects were near instantaneous.

The chakra decompressed and the pressure that was built up ruptured the mountain.

Cracks sprouted from the edges and slowly consumed the mountain before my entire world was lit by white fire.

I was consumed by the explosion. The world went dark.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I immediately sat upright in bed.

It was a force of habit, waking up from dying was like getting another life. It was refreshing in a messed up kind of way.

I swivel my lower body to get out of bed, pushing the covers away and quickly moving to stretch out.

My nights were always like this, a terribly long and brutal journey until morning came to save me.

When morning finally did come, it was filled with scorn and hatred for me alone.

Pure and unfiltered avoidance, alienation, and biased opinions made me into a lonely person to say the least.

I never had anyone to tell me goodnight before I slept, and never before had anyone been happy to see me awaken from sleep the next morning.

I was trapped in a depressing situation all my life, it was the distinct knowledge that no one would mind if you suddenly disappeared without a trace.

I shove a container of microwavable ramen into my microwave, and switch my focus to my underclothes.

My speed increases as I shake the grogginess from my mind, setting a carton of milk on the table and pulling my orange pants on next.

I pluck the container of ramen from the microwave and sit it besides the milk carton.

I pull a shirt on next and have a seat, breaking apart my chopsticks and digging in quickly.

Five minutes later I tossed both the carton of milk and the now empty ramen container into the garbage.

I crack my neck once and pull on the top of my orange jumpsuit, pausing long enough to zip it all the way up.

I turn around in a slow circle, looking around the room.

"Now, where did I leave my goggles?" I wonder aloud.

I snap my fingers with a chuckle before walking over to my messy bad, I lift the covers up the expose the green googles to the light with grin.

"I knew they were here!"

I chuckle to myself again as I slip the goggles onto my forehead and then glance at the clock once.

"Looks like I took the perfect amount of time getting ready, I can go see Old Man Hokage himself this morning."

I grab my keys from my bedside and sprint out of my apartment as quickly as possible, locking the door behind me during the short amount of time I stopped.

* * *

While it was indeed true that I failed the Genin graduation exams multiple times, it wasn't for the reason most people seemed to think.

I understood the applications of chakra, ninja tools, and had the everyday basics down... accept the Clone Jutsu of course.

I needed it to pass, but it wouldn't work for me at all. Even with hours and hours of practicing and training alone it still malfunctioned to an embarrassing degree.

I mean so what? My control is all messed up, I thought for once my large reserves might make up for this unforgiving disadvantage.

No such luck of course, it was might as well have not been there at all for all the good it did.

My early morning run to the Hokage mansion was an easy route without all the extra glares that the villagers brought with them as they woke from slumber.

I knew there would be trouble this morning, I knew the Hokage was in his office already.

I also knew the secretary didn't necessarily have to let me in without an appointment.

She leans forward onto her elbows, giving me a knowing smirk that infuriated me to know ends.

I clear my throat once to end the staring contest, "I need to see the Hokage this morning." She raises an eyebrow at me.

I had a bit of a love hate relationship with the secretary, she didn't exactly hate me like other people did.

She certainly wasn't nice to me, but she never looked at me with cold eyes wishing I would disappear.

She found my situation and I amusing, I could see it in the twinkle of her brown eyes.

"So... you need to see the Hokage why? Humor me. Give me one good reason to interrupt him from the village's much needed paperwork."

I chuckle, allowing my frown to morph into my patented mega-watt grin.

"He has more nightmares about his paperwork than I do about the Nine-Tailed Fox."

She pauses in her own paperwork and stares at me for several moments before bursting into laughter, tears forming in the edges of her eyes.

"Oh... goodness that is hilarious..."

She pauses stroking her chin as she thinks, "It's funny because its true... paperwork sucks. Whatever Naruto, go up and see the Hokage... he would relish the chance to take a break anyway."

I nod and slowly stuff my hands into my pocket as I made my way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

The moment I stepped in his office, four of the same Hokage looked up at me with interest before all but one went back to the paperwork.

"Ahh hello Naruto, up early I see. I hope Lilian didn't give you much trouble when you tried to see me this morning."

I shake my head in denial quickly, "I thought it might be an act... but she is different. She doesn't hate me like most other people do, I think she might just like giving people a hard time. That type of quirk is harmless though I suppose."

Hiruzen waves it off just as simply as a passing breeze, the smile still on his face.

"I believe it might be possible you're here to idly chat, but I don't buy it. What can I do for you Naruto my boy?"

I take a seat on the couch in his office before giving him a serious expression.

"Want me to be honest with you sir? I want you to tell me about the Nine-Tailed Fox."

The Hokage leans back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling as if it was suddenly interesting.

"I figured you would come around at some point with questions. The Nine-Tails is a being composed entirely of dense chakra. From what we know, the beast was not known to attack settlements at random. I can see something further is troubling you though."

I place my hands behind my head and lay back on the couch, "I just keep... dreaming about the Nine-Tails. If that in itself wasn't strange enough, last night I swore I saw the Sharingan reflected in its pupils."

Hiruzen allows his gaze to harden considerably.

_What he says matches the reports we received that night. Not a single Uchiha casualty because we forced them to stay away from the beast. Nine-Tails was under a Genjutsu hypnosis though. Possibly the defense mechanism we put into place on him. _

"You are resonating with the beast's potent chakra."

I frown for a moment, "So the Nine-Tailed Fox still lives... and to resonate with something... you need to be connected to it."

The Hokage nods, straightening his shoulders and spine in his chair. "Naruto Uzumaki, the night the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konohagakure was also the night you were born to Kushina Uzumaki the previous Jinchuriki of the beast. That same night you became the newest Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, with the most intricate seal in all of the Elemental Nations."

I allow my eyes to widen as Hiruzen closes his shut. "In the event that you decided to remain a civilian... I would have specifically kept this information from you. Because you want to lead the life of a Shinobi... I saw fit not to lie to you Naruto. I need you to understand something critically important though my boy. You are not the beast you imprison. As a Jinchuriki your heart is especially susceptible to the darkness of this world. Your mother once said that she replaced the hate she felt coming from the Nine-Tails with love."

I pause, allowing the frown to slip from my face as all the things in my life seemed to click together.

"It all makes sense now. All the hate, all the stares, and my messed up chakra control."

I abruptly stand up to leave his office, my mind clouded with new information.

The Hokage simply let out a sigh and went back to his paperwork, he just hoped the truth didn't backfire against him.

* * *

I left for the Academy with an overload of answers I thought I would never have anytime soon. The short walk back to class was uneventful, my mind was consumed with new information.

"Kushina Uzumaki huh? I wonder who my father was." Now that I thought about it, Kushina was a full blooded Uzumaki. My father had to have had blond hair.

I shove open the door to the Academy as my time to get to class moved ever closer. I raced down the hallway, with one minute to spare before class started. I sense another presence just they slam me into the wall with thud, I grunt and look at my aggressor.

Standing before me was the smirking vessel for Uchiha pride, potential, and angst: Sasuke. His incomplete Sharingan was active, but his aggression and eyes were not because he hated me. The clan children didn't hate me like most others, Sasuke was just a jerk and an oddity.

"You don't fool me mister dead last. Your chakra reserves are massive, you have more than the entire class combined. Work on your control you idiot, with chakra like that you would be the only one strong enough to challenge me in combat."

I suppose I didn't exactly hate Sasuke either, he saw more than a talentless orphan. He saw an obstacle that might one day be fun to tackle. I was also selfish to be upset with other people for having things I don't. It wasn't their fault. Sometimes we are born into our destinies.

I enter the classroom behind Sasuke and immediately start moving up the stairs towards the back of the room. Sasuke pauses as he completes a fist bump with another Uchiha. He feels eyes digging into his scalp, he turns to the green eyes of another student.

"Oh, hi Sasuke it's so nice to see you!" She molds her hands together hopefully.

He grunts outwardly and brushes her off with a flick of his hand. Sasuke was a simple boy at heart. Like most Uchiha, they respected power. Competence was nice, but raw power was better. Rough edges could always be refined later on in their opinion.

Her expression quickly becomes sour and her hands tighten into fists. I was far from the only unfortunate one to ever exist. We all had hardships and problems. That didn't mean we all knew who to take it out on though.

Hey eyes settle onto my now relaxing form, they flash with a sick recognition. I was the newly selected target, but for different reasons than Sasuke.

"Say Naruto, how are the family treating you? Well I hope!" A smirk slowly forms on her face as she blocks out her negative emotions with more negative feelings.

"You know Sakura, if you are still frustrated about your love interest, you could always switch gears to Izuna. If you're not careful you might just end up all alone... just like me."

That stops her cold, the smirk disappears and her eyes harden in anger.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Izuna take your seats immediately!"

Our Chunin instructor shouts as he enters the room with the other teacher. Sakura turns back for a moment to glare me before moving to return to her seat.

Iruka clears his throat once, and silence follows because people were actually excited.

"Alright class, now that everyone is present and accounted for we will immediately begin the exams. The final examination of basic skills will determine if any of you are ready to become Genin."

Iruka coughs again to get the attention of his class.

"Alright class, settle down. We are moving in alphabetical order, when your name is called proceed to the testing area. With your other skills duly evaluated, our last check is the simple Clone Jutsu. First up, Shino Aburame. Proceed with me to the testing area."

Before I even knew it, I was called upon for my turn, I also happened to be the last person to be called. I ignore the jeers and taunts of my classmates and ignore the solemn stare of my two sensei, one of pity, and the other and unreadable mask.

"Alright Naruto, whenever you are ready. Show us your stuff! You only need a single clone to pass."

I could think logically about this whole situation though, nothing had changed at all. I couldn't make a single clone.

"You can just cross my name off. I still can't create clones."

Iruka nods and start writing on this clipboard. "Well, Naruto it appears that you have failed. You will not be receiving a headband today."

Mizuki quickly interjects, "Iruka-sensei, I think you might be going about this the wrong way. This is his third attempt at becoming a ninja and just like the other times his scores bar the Clone Jutsu improve dramatically each time. Have you considered other circumstances might be stopping him from creating clones?"

Iruka frowns angrily, "Mizuki-sensei, Naruto failed to do what every other student did with ease. I have yet to meet another Academy student unable to do the simple Clone Jutsu. To pass him would be blatant favoritism, something I can't do in good conscious. This discussion is over."

* * *

**Part 2: The Jonin level Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

* * *

I nod obediently to my sensei and turn to leave, absentmindedly fiddling with my goggles. It was funny that such a basic jutsu was required to pass, when it was rarely ever used by any ninja. The few who would talk to me sold me so.

I allowed my thoughts to wander for a bit, should I head back to class? Why give them a chance to laugh, and the Hokage a chance to pity me even more than he does?

I slowly walk past my classroom, hearing the gleeful excitement of fresh Genin, about to meet their Hokage for the first time. As I walk out the front door I start to wonder again, why did I even desire to be Hokage? It was beginning to dawn on me that I would be required to protect even the people who scorned me the most, I was not so sure I could do that any longer.

The mask I liked to wear was already cracking under the strain, and I knew soon it would no longer fool anyone. I felt tears threatening me, even now.

* * *

The time ticks away quickly enough and soon enough my entire class was outside the building showing off their headbands to their parents. I fiddle with my goggles absentmindedly. People around me searched for a reason to mistreat when they never needed one.

Two parents in particular were guilty of this themselves, irrational fear projected onto a mere boy. Tsubaki broke the silence between the two, "Did you hear? That _boy _was the only one who failed to become a ninja."

Never taking her eyes off me she smirks in satisfaction, "Serves him right, he got exactly what he deserved."

Ibara frowns, "Just imagine for a moment what would have happened if he had actually become a ninja. I mean he is that _boy_ who has the Nine-Tails-"

Ibara quickly cut her off. "You know as well as I do that speaking of that is forbidden and punishable by death, remember the decree?"

My ears actually perk up as I listen to their conversation my teeth grinding into each other.

_So the Third Hokage told the truth did he now huh. I'm that boy, the one who imprisons the Nine-Tailed Fox._

* * *

I don't get a chance to think about it for long before I hear the underbrush to my right snap and crackle under the weight of a foot. I look up slightly into the friendly face of one of my Chunin sensei, Mizuki.

He smiles down at me, blue hair covering his forehead, "Naruto, I know you've had a long day, but want to come have a chat with me? I have some things you might like to hear about."

The walk was short and quiet on the way to Mizuki's home saturated in a comfortable silence. We didn't make any stops along the way, and when we finally reached his home, we just stared into the setting sun.

As the sky changes from orange to blood red Mizuki finally break the silence, "Iruka may seem like he has it out for you, but please don't misunderstand him. He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but he knows that will never happen if he goes easy on you."

I frown going back over the last several months of my life, "I trained so hard for this, and all I could think about was passing to prove them all wrong. I improved so much, but Clones have never been my thing."

He turns and stares at me intensely for several seconds before looking at the sky and chuckling softly to himself. "If that is truly the case Naruto, then you have pressed my hand, I'm going to let you in on a special secret." I turn to look at him with an inquisitive look, but he simply smiles at me in return. I was in for the ride of my life.

* * *

Later that same day hours after the sun had set, the Leaf village was on the verge of panic. Hiruzen quickly pulled on his Hokage robes and opened the door to the mansion, greeted with the sight of upset Jonin and Chunin.

He places his pipe in his mouth, and slowly lights it, "Alright, what is the meaning of this commotion?"

A man steps forward, a grim look marring his features, eye patch over his left eye. "Lord Hokage, twenty minutes ago the Vault was raided. The Scroll of Sealing has been stolen sir."

Hiruzen stares blankly for a moment before growling internally, quickly pulling out a palm sized crystal ball. Channeling chakra into the ball which glows white for a moment, before an image of me with the scroll on my back appears.

His eyes smolder with anger, "My vision is limited at this very moment. All Chunin and Jonin present, alert the entire village! We are as of right now in Level Red, lockdown. Search the forest area surrounding the village for Naruto Uzumaki, bring him to me with the Scroll of Sealing!"

At his order, all the Chunin and Jonin scattered, and moments later the siren for the Uchiha Police Force was in full effect. Hiruzen immediately went back inside the mansion to get his own battle gear, that scroll could not fall out of his hands so easily.

* * *

After successfully retrieving the Scroll of Sealing, it had been little more than child's play to leave out of the village and into the woodlands. Village security was oriented around defending from dangerous sources on the outside, rather than sources on the inside and no one had freer rein inside the Hokage mansion as me.

I slowly opened the scroll. It was expansive to say the least. Thousands of forbidden jutsu too powerful to ever leave the village, but most were fragmented and incomplete. Useless and ruined pieces of a puzzle abandoned by the world and called vile and evil.

In fact the only one that didn't seem to be missing important pieces was a clone technique, Shadow Clone Jutsu to be precise. Created by Tobirama Senju but deemed too dangerous for the average Shinobi, I falter for a moment but decide it's my only chance. If it was meant for a Shinobi with high reserves it probably wouldn't be too hard.

So I raised two fingers from each hand and molded my chakra, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was indeed successful, Shadow Clone were definitely my forte, if fact I didn't feel winded at all from using them. Immediately after the sirens and alarms began, and soon after that Iruka appeared, irate as ever.

"Naruto! What were you thinking? You have put the entire village at risk, a leak or even a sleeper agent could have found you and made off with the Scroll of Sealing!"

I grin sheepishly, "Alright sensei, I admit it. I was wrong to take the scroll, but I proved some things this evening!"

He stares at me for a moment, but his features soften as he notices my condition, "You have been out here training? Who told you about the Scroll of Sealing Naruto?"

I smile, "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and he also told me it could serve as a test. To prove I had the skills of a shinobi in the making. I managed to remove a valuable object from its place, sneak out of the village with it, and then learn a technique from it!"

Iruka frowns to himself, _so Mizuki was the leak inside the village network huh?_

Iruka turns at the sound of feet hitting the branch of a tree, "As odd as it sounds Iruka, while my intentions were not pure. He managed to get the scroll from under your noses, without my help. It's a shame you can't let the past go, he has talent, and he never let up. Even with the odds stacked to high against him, he never gave into despair."

He pulls out several kunai looking down at Iruka, "Stand in my way Iruka and I will kill you, there are some things at work here you just wouldn't understand."

Iruka pulls out a single kunai of his own, "I got time Mizuki, tell me all about the things I wouldn't understand."

Mizuki launches a barrage of kunai towards Iruka from both hands, immediately dropping off the branch and towards the ground afterword.

"You started this Iruka, prepare to finish it. Earth Style: Landslide Jutsu!"

After his hands touch down on the ground first, the ground cracks and splits before breaking apart and flying towards Iruka. Iruka dodges the kunai and then prepares three hand seals, breathing in deeply molding his chakra.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!"

He sends a torrent of water towards the landslide of earth, slowing it down until it was harmless wet mud, looking for Mizuki intensely.

Mizuki chuckles slowly sliding out of the ground behind Iruka, "Earth Style: Antlion Jutsu!"

The ground begins to sink away underneath Iruka, the already moist earth entrapping him.

Mizuki frowns as he struggles his brow knitting together, "Why are you pretending like you actually care Iruka? I have seen the looks you give him, you are no different than the rest of the villagers who don't know the difference between the kunai and the scroll it's sealed into."

Iruka glares back at Mizuki, "You are wrong. I figured it out a long time ago. Naruto is no different than any other young boy, he is a citizen of the Hidden Leaf village. Someday he will prove that to the world, and hopefully it won't take as long as it took me."

Mizuki takes one of the Fuma shuriken off his back, but I have already heard enough. I step out from behind the tree, "That's enough Mizuki! If you ever lay another hand on my sensei, I will kill you."

He turns to look back at me, serious expression on his face, "I won't hesitate to kill you either Naruto, there are just complicated things here you wouldn't understand. Stand down."

I slowly raise four fingers into the seal in front of my face.

_I never got to actually practice this, here's for hoping it doesn't blow up in my face._

"Please teach me then sensei! Because if you won't, I've got something to teach you. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I begin to call my chakra, and it responds quickly, in a large puff of white smoke the entire forest is filled with corporeal Shadow Clones, "Alright then! You and me sensei!"

Mizuki allows his surprise to show on his face, he had never seen so many Shadow Clones, ever.

"At this point Naruto, I think we should work on math. No matter how many times you divide yourself, one thousand times zero is still zero. Earth Style: Landslide Jutsu!"

He slams his palms into the ground, sending earth into the fray of Shadow Clones, easily dispatching numbers in the hundreds. He then takes both Fuma shuriken into his hands, he spins them up and toss them into two different directions taking out dozens of clones with ease.

Iruka struggles vainly trying to get out of the moist earth, "Mizuki, what could possibly be so important that you would betray your home!"

Mizuki gives him a single look before focusing on the attacking Shadow Clones again, tossing Shuriken into the trees with ninja wire attached to them.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall! Wasting your breath Iruka, I have a goal here. It's complicated and I don't have time to explain it alright!"

He smashes his fist into another Shadow Clones jaw dispelling it before tightening the ninja wire and swing through the clearing. Mizuki smirked as he landed by the real me, ramming his fist into my gut once, causing all the other clones to dispel.

"Looks like I found the real one huh?"

I look up, smirking, "Nope, try again sensei." The Shadow Clone goes up in a puff of smoke.

I leap towards Mizuki from behind catching his jaw as he turned towards the sound of noise, sending him back a couple feet before he got his bearings.

He grunts wiggling his fingers, before I can move wire encircles my arms and legs binding me to the tree directly behind me. He grins, two lines of ninja wire in his mouth, "You can thank the Uchiha for leaving their scrolls lying around. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The ninja wire acted a guiding conductor for the flames, I opened my eyes wide with shock, I was just outplayed, and this looked like the end of my story.

* * *

A man in pure white robes stood in a crouched position watching the battle intensely, from behind his white mask he hums.

"He is making considerable progress, perhaps our help may not be needed down the line."

He forms the several hand seals, ending with Tiger, "Sage Art: Liquid Bullets."

He mutters quietly, inhaling sharply to focus his Sage chakra before releasing a dense blast of water towards the clearing. He watches for a moment longer before sinking back into the tree, melding with it and erasing his presence.

* * *

The fire jutsu was interrupted by a blast of water striking it only a few meters away from me. The two jutsu collided in perfect proportions canceling each other out and sending scalding hot steam in every direction.

The steam was so hot the ninja wire began to wilt and fell away, singing my skin. I sank to my knees in pain, clutching the scroll to my stomach to protect it, another idea already invading my mind.

I immediately start digging into the earth in front of me ignoring the steaming smokescreen. I cover the scroll with dirt right after it's in place.

I stand up slowly, "Nice job Mizuki you ruined the scroll and my cloths!"

As the smoke begins to clear Mizuki stares at me hatefully, but even I could see he was already out of chakra, and his breath was ragged.

"You... you think you've won... you haven't... won anything... fuck...no..."

I walk towards him slowly, ignoring the stinging of my skin and burnt jumpsuit, cocking my first back and knocking him out with a single punch. I wipe sweat off my forehead, before turning towards the still submerged Iruka.

_Who knew collaboration ninjutsu was this powerful. I'm definitely going to do some research on that._

I slowly walk closer to Iruka getting a firm grip on his shoulders and pulling him out of the near hardening earth.

"I'm not sure how I survived sensei, but I managed to beat him. It also seems that the Scroll of Sealing was destroyed in his fire jutsu."

He frowns for a moment before chuckling, "Lord Hokage will understand, better destroyed than in our enemy's hands. Close your eyes Naruto, I have something for you."

I look at him closely for a moment before closing my eyes, feeling the weight of my goggles leave my head. Only to be replaced by something sleeker.

"You can open your eyes now Naruto."

I open my eyes slowly, staring at the smiling face of my sensei, "Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki! You graduate, and from this day forward you are a Genin!"

The sun begins to rise in the sky behind us and I stare with awe, "To celebrate your long awaited accomplishment, we are going out to eat ramen tonight, on me."

I slowly smile at Iruka, running up to him and hugging him tightly, and the sun shines even brighter.

_Naruto, this is only the beginning, the road will only grow tougher and tougher now that you have become a ninja, but for now... I won't spoil it for you just yet, maybe later. Over ramen._

* * *

**Part 3: The Hidden Leaf Hypnotic Conversion Jutsu!**

* * *

As soon as the battle was over, ANBU began showing up, accessing the damage then gathering us and escorting us to the Hokage Mansion. Hiruzen was waiting for us, scowling with anger, but surprised about the ensuing battle.

"Raccoon, please alert the Jonin council that we are leaving disaster mode. Tell the Police Force to head home and get some sleep, the crisis has been averted."

He looks at Iruka and I with a serious expression, but struggles to not smile with pride.

"Naruto, I am heavily disappointed in you. Although I am forced to admit, your battle was exemplary. You managed to flush out several leaks, and even one sleeper agent amongst the Chunin. Losing the Scroll of Sealing is a major hit to us on a personal level, but most jutsu were useless unless completed."

He scratches his chin for a moment, "Now that I think about it, none of this information is to leave this room. The destruction of the Scroll of Sealing is classified. Only the three of us know of this information. Because of the nature of events that happened tonight, I am assigning this the label of a B-Rank assignment. You can come by later today to receive your pay in full."

Satisfied with his decision he reaches into his cloak for a moment before pulling out what could only be described as a tome.

"Naruto, because you are now a Genin and ready to take on the full responsibilities of a Jinchuriki I am giving you this tome. It contains information on the other Tailed-Beasts. You are both dismissed, get some rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later Iruka and I were sitting in Ichiraku Ramen, making up for lost dinner.

"Naruto, listen to me. Tomorrow is going to very important for you alright. I explained to Lord Hokage that you managed to learn and make efficient use of a forbidden jutsu, you may be called upon to go on special missions, or even assist Special Forces squads."

I listen closely but continue reading from the tome on the Tailed Beasts, "So I guess being able to make thousands of yourself is exactly a normal skill is it?"

He chuckles but shakes his head all the same, "It isn't just labor, every clone has your same abilities, and you show remarkable mental stability to be able to handle the mental offload. Every Shadow Clone sends back mental feedback in the form of experience."

I flip to the next page, and Iruka grows even more serious, "With the ability to use Shadow Clones like you can, the possibilities are endless. You might be the first to ever master their use, it was said that Tobirama never mastered it himself but he wrote down steps that needed to be taken. So we as a village know the end goal."

He finishes his bowl and tosses some ryo down onto the counter, patting my back lightly. "You will be feared Shinobi Naruto, never doubt that."

I finish my last bowl of ramen shortly after Iruka left standing up and stretching, honestly considering a nap like the Hokage suggested. _I wonder if the fox haunts during the day._

"Alright thank you guys, I will see you later." I call cheerfully as I stand.

As I turn to meet the mask of an unfamiliar ANBU I blink several time, "The Hokage requests an audience with you immediately, Naruto Uzumaki."

I grunt irritated that my choice was stolen from me, "I will head there immediately."

He nods and disappears with a swirl of leaves, "Somebody is going to eventually teach me how to use the Teleportation Jutsu."

I slowly begin to trek towards the Hokage Mansion, ignoring the more pointed glares or anger, apparently I disturbed people last night with my purge.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking I arrived at the Hokage Mansion and was allowed through by Lilian without a fight. As I step into his office I think I was more surprised than its occupants, several ANBU Commanders, his personal advisors with, a strangely mummified looking man, and several other prominent people I should have been able to recognize.

No one said anything for several moments before a single ANBU Captain turns back to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, you must be joking. You said you had a child who managed to learn to produce countless Shadow Clones, and take the mental strain. All I see here is the talentless dead last. Has he suddenly become talented?"

I keep my mouth shut, but notice the only one two of the group didn't openly respond. The man with the cane slowly makes his way over to me, a blank look on his face.

"Your qualifications are rough around the edges, but ROOT would be perfect for you and your specific talents. We await your answer with open arms Naruto."

He turns back around to look at the Hokage, "That is all I needed to say at this moment Hiruzen, I will be taking my leave." He then opens the door and steps out of the room without another word.

The Hokage looks around at the remaining faces, "Please don't misunderstand me. I am not offering him up to you like a lamb for slaughter. He won't be working for any of you at this moment, but when he gets assigned a Jonin instructor he will be within his rights to choose an organization to work for. Whether it be Root, any sect of ANBU, or personal operative for a Clan. I made a deal in writing that I would mention shinobi that had potential for things that normal ninja can't accomplish. You are not allowed to harass Naruto but you will be allowed to request him for missions, and he indeed does have freedom here."

There were a few tense moments after Danzo departed, but then everything returned to normal. Hiruzen reaches into his robes for a moment and produces a white envelope.

"Naruto if you aren't busy I have a personal assignment for you, same pay as a D-Rank but the experience is one not many understand."

I scratch my head for a moment in a mental debate.

_might as well, I have to eat, and the Fox is just waiting for me to close my eyes._

I open them a moment later, accepting the envelope, "No worries Lord Hokage, I accept the mission. I will be back for the money later. What is the assignment?"

He chuckles for a moment, "I want you to head out to the clearing of... that incident, and use your Shadow Clones to fix the area to the best of your ability. ANBU and the Police Force should be done sweeping it for information, this is a test for you. I want to see how effective you are with Shadow Clones under continued strenuous activity. Remember, should this mission be successful and bear fruit, D-Ranks will be quick and easy for you, even alone."

I nod giving him the thumbs up, "Count on it Old Man."

* * *

As I turn to leave a young boy runs into the room, a single shuriken in his hand, and a look of determination in his eyes.

He takes two steps into the room before he steps on his long blue scarf and falls onto his face. I wince internally, it sounded painful that was for sure. He slowly begins to get back to his feet, rubbing it head muttering, "I swear something tripped me..."

Another man enters close behind the boy, in the standard shinobi attire.

"Honorable Grandson, are you alright? Also there really is nothing to trip over here, it's pretty flat."

He grumbles again before looking directly at me, he stands and quickly walks towards me.

"You were the one who tripped me, admit it!"

He pokes me in the chest once and I grab him by the front of his shirt, and short as I was I towered above him. I raised my right hand, and the Shinobi with in blue garb gasped, "Take your hands off him! That is the honorable grandson of the honorable Hokage!"

I lower my right fist and raise an eyebrow at the Shinobi.

_So this is a relative of the Old Man huh? He strikes me as a lonely brat._

The boy smirks with a face that was used to getting away with things, "What's the matter tough guy? I thought you were gonna hit me! Scared because I'm the third Hokage's grandson?"

I laugh loudly at this, smashing my fist into the center of his forehead, sending him to the ground, "I don't care who you're related to! He could be your grandmother for all I care!"

The boy blinks slowly, head spinning from the hit, _this guy... is different... _I grunt and turn to leave, ignoring the stunned look of the other occupants of the room.

"I will be back by noon Old Man."

* * *

As I arrived back at the scene of the battle I grimace, the damage much worse in the light of day. I crack my knuckles and then my neck, "Alright, let us get started! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I let the chakra flow loosely through my body holding the seal even as the smoke clears, staring at the bodies of a thousand of myself. I nod proudly, "Alright guys, you already know the mission. Let's get cleaning and fixing! I need one Shadow Clone to grab the scroll and get it home, you there!"

The Shadow Clone nods and flashes me the thumbs up, "I got it boss, I will get it home and hidden. I will dispel when it's done."

I give the Shadow Clone the thumbs up and start instructing the Shadow Clones, supervising it personally. Picking up the loose earth and moving it back to its original place, others retrieving the shuriken, kunai, and ninja wire. I would make sure nothing here went to waste.

After about an hour I stood by to appraise the work, "Alight last step, to fix the tree and dirt issue we are going to need to get water! All but ten of you need to dispel then I will personally get the water!" I receive a round of general agreement, taking off back towards my apartment.

After getting back to the clearing, followed closely by two hundred Shadow Clones with buckets of water. Each clone smoothed the earth back out, doing the same with the scarred trees. As I finished patting down the last bit of earth, I hear the sound of a trig snapping between clumsy feet. I turn a little seeing the small boy with the blue scarf, staring in awe at my Shadow Clones.

I turn towards him completely tilting my head and folding my arms with a raised eyebrow.

"You following me kid?"

He points at me grinning, "Not only are you different, but you are really strong! Please of please will you teach me Boss?"

I chuckle at the nickname I was just given, scratching my head, "Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could teach you the basics. Give you a leg up on the competition."

I scratch my chin for a moment as the last of my Shadow Clones dispel, "Alright kid, tell me your name. I think we shall start with something truly simple. I'm talking the Transformation Jutsu, and then chance it into my infamous variant."

The kid practically starts bouncing in place with excitement, "Alright Boss, I'm so ready! My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi!" I grin as he said this, maybe there was more to his story.

* * *

I sent a clone to confirm my mission with the Old Man and decided to take a stroll with Konohamaru through town.

"Alright Konohamaru, I assume you already have a good handle on your chakra. For the Transformation Jutsu you need to be able to visualize what you wish to transform into. We won't get far just talking about, I want you to transform into me to begin with."

He studies me for a moment before forming the Ram seal, "Transform!"

White smoke envelopes him before finally dissipating, "Not bad Konohamaru, but my jumpsuit is a little off, so is the hair, and my whisker marks. To be fair you could pass as me from a distance."

He nods and reverts back, "I would say phase 1 is complete, now you need material for which my famous jutsu is named."

He pauses for a moment, "Where did you get your ideas from Boss?"

I scratch my chin for a moment, "Come to think of it, I used magazines. That gives me a great idea! The next test is to maintain the Transformation to enter a store and buy the magazine we are after."

He nods and we start walking towards said magazine store, on the way I decide to ask the question that's been eating at me.

"It's going to take about fifteen minutes to get there Konohamaru, mind telling me what this obsession with your grandfather is about?"

He remains silent as we continue walking, _too sudden huh?_ He finally breaks the silence, "You know you are the only one in this whole village who calls me Konohamaru. I was named after the very village we all live in, it should be the easiest thing in the world to remember, but they don't. All they see is the honorable grandson of the honorable Hokage, I have been stuck in the shadow of my grandfather all my life. I thought being Hokage might... might make them acknowledge me for once, not for my grandfather's accomplishments, but my own."

I look down for a moment, thinking about my own history.

"We aren't so different Konohamaru, I always wanted to be Hokage because I thought people might begin to respect me because of it, but I was wrong. I remember a very wise man told me something special, it is not the man who becomes Hokage who is acknowledged by everyone, but rather the person who is acknowledged by everyone who becomes Hokage. I realized when he told me that... that I would never change people's minds by simply aspiring to be the strongest. I was stubborn at first, but I got to see with my own eyes... people can change, but it's not always for the best."

I raise my fist towards him, cracking a smile, "If you seek the office of Hokage, seek to change their opinion of you beforehand, make them see you for Konohamaru not the honorable grandson of the Hokage. If you want to be Hokage seek the light to banish the shadows you now sit in, fester in the darkness no longer. Just never forget what you are fighting for Konohamaru."

* * *

We stop near the building, "Alright Konohamaru, pick out an older person to Transform into, I already have double persona."

He nods and transforms into a much older looking version of himself with blond hair, no scarf and green clothing. I transform next, "Alright little brother, next step is the hardest, hold the Transformation while we get the magazines."

He nods, smirking a little, "Easy Boss, you're thinking too much."

I grunt, coughing a bit to change my voice to fit the body, satisfied I pushed opened the door to the business, greeted with a chime. The owner gives us a single nod as we pass by, after entering the first isle Konohamaru picks up a magazine and I grab two, "These will do eh little brother?"

He nods chuckling in amusement, "Easy stuff Boss, come on, we've got a jutsu to complete."

I nod and walk up to the store owner, he gives the once over before allowing me to pay. I give him the amounted Ryo and grab the magazines, a smirking Konohamaru behind me.

* * *

As we walk out we drop the Transformations and I give Konohamaru a pat on the back, "Test completed for Phase 2. Now the last step is to do the research and you will be ready to use the Sexy Jutsu, I warn you it's different than a normal Transformation. It requires encasing yourself in a chakra construct instead of projecting an image around you, it makes it appear all the more real."

He nods already reading into the magazines before we even reached the forest, "This might seem like a perverted jutsu, but the effects and abilities place you far above people your age. This is going to be sweet!"

I spent a couple hours experimenting with Konohamaru, helping when I felt he needed it, but he took to it surprisingly well. I was actually wondering when his personal trainer would actually show up, and soon he did. Glaring at me with the same eyes the rest of the village had, cold hurtful eyes. He jumps down from the tree limb, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Honorable grandson, it's time to go home now. You've wasted a day doing absolutely nothing productive today." He speaks in a professional tone of voice, glancing in my direction once with disdain.

Konohamaru clenches his fists at his side, growing angrier by the second.

"You know what Ebisu, you are wrong about me. I may be the grandson of the Hokage, but he didn't name me honorable grandson."

Ebisu blinks in surprise, "Honorable grandson what is the meaning of this? I thought you wanted to become Hokage? Hanging around with that boy and doing nothing is not getting you any closer to your goal. In fact it's setting you back."

Konohamaru grows even more annoyed, "You are right, I would love to be Hokage, but I know now that being Hokage isn't about respect or power. Being Hokage is about protecting everyone as if they were your own. So no, I don't want your help. Because my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, and I know now that I am more than just the honorable grandson. I am a hopeful possibility for Hokage, I am a citizen on the Leaf village, and most importantly of all I am a Sarutobi! Never forget it!"

Ebisu frowns in frustration seemingly upset he wasn't getting through to him, "What rubbish has this boy been teaching you? Come along now honorable grandson..." He moves to grab Konohamaru by the scarf.

I sigh, even though he was so young he was already beginning to understand things were never as simple as they appeared. I raise two fingers from each hand, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He stops moving towards Konohamaru and stares into the sea of grinning copies of me, while the real one begins to lead Konohamaru away.

_That ought to keep him busy for some time, long enough to get out of range at least._

* * *

As we get further away I chuckle, "I forgot to mention something... there is no easy way to becoming Hokage. It will take blood, sweat, and tears, but you will get there. Believe it, you will make friends who see you for who you are Konohamaru, friends who will see the qualities of a Hokage within you. Those people, your peers will be your biggest supporters on your journey to Hokage. Someday I will see you take the title Lord Hokage, and I will be among the many cheering, but until then, I have something for you. It's always been with me, and I hope it serves the same purpose for you. I look forward to that day, Konohamaru."

I smile at him, handing him my old green goggles, before turning to leave, and raising my right hand in farewell, and Konohamaru salutes me, _just you watch Boss. You say you're a failure, but I want to be just like you. I will make you proud._ He looks at the goggles for a moment before placing them onto his head, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

I stopped by the Hokage Mansion to see the Old Man, he wasn't surprised to see me at all. In fact he took a break when I entered his office, Shadow Clones relaxing while the original spoke.

"Alright Old Man, I cleaned up the messed up part of the woodland like you asked, and I even bonded with Konohamaru."

He nods and hands me another envelope, "This is your pay for the D-Rank mission, now go home and get some rest Naruto. You have a big day tomorrow at the Academy, becoming a full-fledged ninja and all."

I chuckle with mirth, "Thank you Old Man, I will try to stay out of trouble until then."

He nods signaling his Shadow Clones that the short break was over, "Dismissed Naruto."

I nod absentmindedly already heading for the door when his voice halts me, "Say Naruto, while you were cleaning up, did you find remains of the Scroll of Sealing by chance?"

I go rigid for a moment before calming myself down, "Actually yes I did Lord Hokage, had I known you were looking for it I would have brought it back to you that instant."

He nods waving me away, but his eyes narrow nonetheless, _he didn't call me Old Man that time. What exactly are you hiding Naruto?_

* * *

I walk slowly as I get out the mansion, but from then on I start sprinting towards home.

_I must have missed something in that damn scroll. I thought the jutsu were fragmented and incomplete, but something in there has the Old Man worried enough to have ANBU and the Police Force searching for it._

As I open the door to my apartment the Shadow Clone I sent with the scroll is calmly sitting at the table eating my ramen. I do double take at that, he was eating _my_ ramen. I glower at him in anger.

"I thought I didn't receive memories, why didn't you dispel? This also provides data, you can sustain yourself for long periods of time you jerk?"

He chuckles, "Yes, it appears food high in calories gets converted into chakra for Shadow Clones, we should really try alcohol later."

I chuckle back at him calming myself down, "Alright what about the first part?"

He drinks down the last of the juice, sighing in obvious pleasure.

"I found something you would most certainly be interested in, but if I had dispelled you might have gotten nervous if Lord Hokage had asked you about the scroll."

I gulp audibly, "That bad huh? What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

The Shadow Clone stands and tosses the ramen cup into the garbage, before patting me on the back.

"The better question to ask, is what _you_ have gotten yourself into."

The Shadow Clone smirks and dispels in a puff of white smoke. The memories and feeling of fullness rush into me like a wave, and immediately I pull the giant scroll out and start unraveling it, staring at the inscription for the Hypnotic Conversion Jutsu. It was created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, and he himself sealed him own notes away with the jutsu.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

I closed my eyes, gripping the page as I unsealed the long forgotten notes of Tobirama Senju. The next step required one hundred and fifty hand seals to unlock the actual Hypnotic Conversion Jutsu. A failsafe, only the next person to view the scroll could unseal the jutsu, which meant even Tobirama himself could not retrieve it once sealed. I began the necessary hand seals, messing up a total of twenty nine times before I got it right, watching a dark grey smoke waft up from the page like some type of ghost.

Slowly it began to circle me, absorbing itself in through my pores, mouth, eyes, and nose. I cough and retch, but the smoke was already inside me. I stand up and immediately fall back down as my strength leaves me. The world spins and swims before my eyes, my heart beating faster and faster and the world begins to grow dark around me.

* * *

I grind my teeth in agitation and partial fear, standing in a barren wasteland colored with darkening ash. Lightning flashes across the cloudy sky.

Standing before me was the Nine-Tails, the Sharingan spinning rapidly in its eyes. It rears back onto its hind legs, its right paw raising into the sky to strike me down.

I leap backwards with the aid of chakra, its paw easily breaking the surface of the earth and sending debris everywhere.

A tail lashes out next, almost crushing my entire form. I shield my eyes from the rock flying loose. I run forward this time latching on the tail as it pried itself free and began to rise back into the air.

At the apex of its flight I leap off, hoping the landing would be smooth, my feet slipped but I got a grip on its pelt. It roars in anger, trying to get me off the back of its head. It bucks it head once, I don't budge. It bucks twice and I fly into the air landing with thud right between his eyes.

It reaches up again and swats the end of my legs, almost sending me plummeting back to the barren earth. I slide down just a little, and directly on my left I get a close-up of the Sharingan. The moment our eyes locked on each other's he stopped struggling, the Sharingan slowly disappeared from his pupil. The eye softened considerably before hardening again with a hate much deeper than before.

He rears his head back with even more strength than before. I fly into the air above its face, it smirks before opening its jaws wide and swallowing me whole. I heard its teeth snap shut before my world was devoid of any feeling at all.

* * *

The world around me was quiet and I began to wonder if the Nine-Tails in my dream was somehow metaphorical and being swallowed wasn't literal.

The sound of constant dripping and the smell of an old decrepit sewer system gave me the answer to my question. Steam spews from ruptured pipes above my head every so often.

I slowly begin to wade through the murky water, I feel a small stream of chakra enticing me forward. Guiding me deeper into the system of tunnels.

I pass through several gaping holes in the walls, feel the chakra in the air growing almost oppressive. I slowly suck in a deep breath as the short journey ends in front of a golden, intricately carved cell.

I force my rising panic to recede back below the surface and steel my features as I move closer to the bars. I stop moving with a clear distance of five feet between me and the bars. I squint in the oppressive emptiness of the cage.

A voice cackles from within the sea of darkness, the sound of scraping claws and heated breath make my pulse skyrocket into oblivion.

"**Such a shame... they spent so much time fortifying your mental barriers and chaining me up. All for their efforts to come tumbling down in one go."**

The Nine-Tailed Fox slowly slinks out of the darkness, and the first thing that I notice is he is much smaller. A bitterness seems to linger is his eyes as he stares me down with a sneer.

"**I can sense everything about you. Your hate. Your fear. Your insecurities. The real you always visits me... he is so realistic."**

I pause for a moment to shake my head, allowing his words to sink in.

"Of course they took every precaution available. They used the Sharingan and the Yamanaka to keep you under control. Either you're truly filled with overwhelming power, or they suck."

"**Foolish... you doubt my near infinite power. Even split in half I am second to none."**

He snorts, blowing out hot air in contempt.

I clench my fists together, "I don't care about your damn infinite power. I didn't ask for it and I most certainly don't want it!"

He slams his entire body against the cell and to my surprise the metal actually bends outward under the force.

"**You think I asked to be sealed with in you? Did you ever imagine my life has been hell in a damp hole? You think your life sucks? At least you get die within a hundred years, I get to look forward to more imprisonment."**

A creature with far more chakra and stature than I could ever dream of, and I stared it down. We were just two souls cursed to suffer together... and die together.

* * *

All across the village, as I had my first meeting with the Nine-Tails a jutsu was broken and the minds of hundreds were freed.

"Alright calm yourself down sir and speak slowly. You said before you caught sight of a suspicious man lurking around the market district this evening. Can you describe his appearance? Cloths, features, eyes..."

The man pauses, scratching his hair nervously as his eyes dart back and forth. His eyes find what he was indeed looking for, another man with a bandana signifying Leaf Shinobi status.

The Shinobi grinds a kunai in hand into the wall, causing the civilian to gulp. Bile rises in his throat as he realizes he was screwed no matter which way he went. Shisui grabs his shoulder.

"You have to trust me sir, you have to learn to trust the Uchiha Police Force. If you can do that, then you know I will protect you."

The man nods, his heart rate calming as he stared in the protective eyes of Shisui Uchiha. His resolve returns just as quickly as it left.

Shisui smiles, his senses having already alerted him to presence of another. The Shadow Clone watching in back from the top of a nearby terrace moves quickly. In a flash the Shinobi is ensnared, an adult Chunin surprisingly enough.

The kunai hits the ground as the man struggles vainly, sending volleys of curses in every direction. His breathing is labored, but just like with every criminal there was more to the story than the surface suggested.

"Damn Uchiha Police Force and your damn Sharingan. You think you're better than everybody around you. So what are you gonna do tough guy? Use the Sharingan on me? Just like you did the Nine-Tailed fox?"

Comments and barbed statements such as these usually didn't affect Shisui at all, but today is stung. The Uchiha had always tried to be friends with the villagers they shared a home with.

He felt remorse and sadness, and realized the idea that the village didn't trust them hurt. Why couldn't people see that the Uchiha only did what was necessary to protect the village?

"There is no need to use my Sharingan against you sir, you are coming back to the station for questioning. Along with mister Tazuka."

He decided to push it from his mind, at least for now. He had a bad feeling, but then again he was usually not one for bad omens.

* * *

The Nine-Tails slams its paw into the bars again, nails long enough to almost touch me. I raise and tighten a fist and an electrical current shoots through the bars, forcing him to take a step back.

"Let me just make this clear, I will not be a puppet to be manipulated or a weakling to be pushed around into submission."

He flinches as a bolt of the electricity coursing up through his fur from touching the bars.

"**Yeah... keep telling yourself that flesh being. You're just a pawn to be used for a greater end or sacrifice, like those on a Shogi board. To control a person, or people is simple. Just make them think they are doing what they want to do."**

I stare up at him with a harsh expression, "I am not a pawn in some game."

He slowly began to backpedal towards the back of his cell, disappearing from my view in a shroud of darkness. His voice remained.

"**Keep telling yourself that Uzumaki, we are all pawns in the grand scheme of things."**

My consciousness began to fade from the seal, my body shimmers and disappears.

* * *

**Part 4: Team 7 Begins and Old Allegiances Crumble! New Comrades Await!**

* * *

I wake up with start back in my own bed, the peace lasts for a moment before I am forced to jump out bed. I run to the nearest trash can and retch miserably, luckily most of my food was already digested.

"Damn... fox..."

I slam my palm into the wall and force myself back to my feet. I turn slightly to look at the clock near my bedside, my eyes widening in extreme alarm.

"Shit I'm late for Genin Orientation."

I dust my mangled jumpsuit off and stuff the notes on Tobirama's jutsu into my pocket. Things were promising to be an interesting day to say the least.

I take off from the top of my apartment building with all the speed I could muster at this point. My eyes snap to the sound of distress and the sight of fleeing civilians.

I stop on the next building, moving to the very edge and lying on my belly to get a closer look down below. I recognize their uniforms, the Uchiha Police Force.

A cell, a three man squad of Uchiha down on their knees. Surrounded by a larger squad of ANBU. One of the ANBU raises his sword high and my eyes widen in shock.

Before I realized I even made a decision, the leader took several steps back as a single kunai hit the area he was just standing in. The ANBU tilt their heads to look up at me, the Uchiha just recently resigned to their fate look just as startled.

I jump down from the top of the building, standing directly in-between the ANBU and the Police Force. The leader takes a threatening step toward me, twirling his sword in one hand.

I raise my hands together into a familiar cross symbol, a serious expression on my face despite my fear. His advance halts as another ANBU grabs the shoulder of the leader.

"This mission is over, we have failed the objective. Return to report our findings immediately."

The ANBU disappear in a Teleportation Jutsu, leaving behind a quiet and empty clearing. I turn back around to the Uchiha, watching as they slowly rose to their feet.

"I... I don't understand... why would you?" The man asks, his extreme confusion evident. "Why put yourself at risk for people like us?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and things like clan politics and all the other stuff mean nothing to me. We are all comrades of the Hidden Leaf Village aren't we?"

The other two Uchiha look at each other, as if the thought that we were already connected on a personal level shocked them. I extend my hand to the Uchiha in the front.

He stares at me hand for several moments before taking it in his own. The suspicion slowly fades away to be replaced by a genuine smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Naruto, my name is Inabi. I won't ever forget the kindness you showed us here today."

The other two Uchiha nod in agreement, Inabi then signals for the other two to follow him. I watch them retreat towards the Uchiha estate with a fair amount of trepidation.

"Glad I could help." I smiled and turn to go my own way.

* * *

I knew I was late already, but hopefully Iruka wouldn't be too upset with me. Especially with the excuse I had this morning.

I landed in front of building smoothly and quickly ran inside, I wondered briefly if my Jonin sensei was the type to early.

I was also surprised to see Iruka standing outside the class, a furious look on his face.

"Naruto! Why the hell are so late? Do you have any idea how important it is to be on time to meet your Jonin sensei?"

I blink several times as he ushers me towards classroom, "I have a serious excuse this time. I could be considered a hero at this point, believe it!"

He nods his head patiently as my brain moves to catch up, "Whatever you say Naruto, now get into class and have a seat."

I quickly scurry towards my seat in the back of the class, desperately hoping no one noticed my ruined jumpsuit. One conversation in particular attracted my attention, between Izuna and Sasuke.

"Sasuke... are we gonna talk about what happened last night?" Izuna asked carefully.

Sasuke grunts and his eyes harden, "Whatever happened was Uchiha business, meaning no one else in this room needs to know anything happened."

The conversation ends abruptly as Iruka steps back into the classroom. He sets a stack of white folders down on his desk before turning to us.

"Alright class, settle down immediately! I will be reading off who will be placed on what team, your Jonin instructors will be here shortly. I would like to take this moment to congratulate all of you, but exonerate you from what comes next. You have but one final test with your Jonin sensei to decide if you truly are to become Genin."

Iruka clears his throat while picking up the first folder. "I will now start listing off the current team setups. These will be your comrades for the foreseeable future, and even above and beyond your Genin years. Each team has a specialty they will work towards."

There was almost an audible gulp all across the room as people silently begged for mercy from whatever deity really existed.

"Alright to begin, Squad 5: Izuna Uchiha, Shiho, and Hibachi. Interrogation and Information dissection." He pauses at the sickened expression of some of his students. He would savor these moments for the rest of his life.

"Next up, Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. In easy to understand terms this squad functions as a balancing team, or a frontline unit. It just so happens that this year it will serve as a frontline role."

I literally allow my face to hit the front of my desk, groaning in utter agony. I knew something like this would happen to me with my awesome luck.

"Moving right along, Squad 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Reconnaissance and information gathering. If you didn't know that already you should."

Judging by the edgy looks they just gave each other, the Inuzuka and Hyuga don't quite get along too well. What is it with people placing two volatile elements together and hoping it wouldn't explode?

"Sadly Squad 9 is in circulation with another instructor, so Squad 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. The famous Ino-Shika-Cho, how exciting."

"Alright, I will leave you in the capable hands of your Jonin instructors, have fun guessing who your sensei shall be! Good luck my students."

I frowned at the way he said the last of his words, right before he quickly left the classroom. Something was off, and I didn't like the smell of it.

* * *

I don't get long to contemplate before a man with a wooden looking senbon in his mouth saunters in with a bored look.

"Yo. My new fellow shinobi, where is the new interrogation squad?"

The three Genin look at each other nervously for a moment before raising their hands.

He adopts a sadistic smirk for a moment, "I will be your sensei Genma Shiranui. You will also be co-taught by Anko Mitarashi, I'm sure you have heard of her."

I had never heard of the woman, but a chill went down my spine at the mere mention of her very name.

I silently ate a ripe pear watching the next Jonin enter the room, tall with a red mesh armored blouse_._ Dark hair, red ringed eyes. Had to be Yuhi.

She pauses for a moment looking at her three Genin with a sense of pride, "I think we are going to get along just fine. I am Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu mistress of Konohagakure. Follow me if you would be so kind Team 8."

Entering at around the same time she left was another Jonin, with darker skin, a beard, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He lazily gives her a pat on the back before standing before Squad 10.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi, and I will be your sensei. Ino-Shika-Cho traditions and all, I am sure you understand it better than I do."

He breathes out a plume of smoke onto his students, causing them to cough hard and scowl at him.

He chuckles and I mentally guess that it was on purpose, he had a sense of humor. I lean back in my seat, there was always an odd ball in everything in this world.

Our sensei was an oddity in that he preferred to be late, I could already feel it.

Precisely two hours late our Jonin sensei entered the room with an already bored and irritated yawn, running a hand through his gravity defying silver hair.

He give us a disinterested look, but with only one eye visible, it was really hard to tell from where I sat.

"My initial thoughts of this group: Boring, and lacking originality. All the easier to fail you later I suppose. Meet me on the roof of the Academy if you will my cute Genin."

He sighs and disappears in a swirl of leaves erasing his presence. I groan and stand to follow, Sakura already trailing behind Sasuke, a hopeful expression on her face.

* * *

Our sensei was already lounging on the railing on the roof as we finally sat in front of him, looking bored as ever.

"Alright... introductions. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like... well... I don't feel like telling you that. My hobbies... well I have lots of hobbies. Dreams for the future... never thought about it."

_Well it's nice to know our sensei is just bursting with personality, all I got was his name._

He points at me lazily, "Alright blondie, you first." I unconsciously stroke my spiky blond hair frowning. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I like ramen, and training. My hobbies are unimportant, and my dream for the future? I wish to live long enough to find people who accept me for who I am."

His one visible eye narrows, _it seems the reports were correct. He no longer aspires to be Hokage, and I can't tell if that is a good thing or not. Only time will tell I suppose._

He slowly rotates his head towards Sakura, "Alright Pinky, you next if you don't mind."

Sakura remains unfazed, raising her voice.

"I am Sakura Haruno and I like trivia games, my studies, and dumplings! I dislike spicy food, cherry blossoms, and verbal tics..."

A bead of sweat slowly makes its way down my forehead, _doesn't she have a verbal tic of her own? _ Kakashi silently nods and looks at the final member of our group, lounging on his back without a care in the world.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Clan. I love my clan, and I love my home, even if there are idiots in it. I dislike people who don't respect the Police Force, and I have a personal bias against the Hyuga... sue me if you like."

Kakashi sighs quietly and stands almost as if he did this a lot, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright now that introductions are over, report to training ground seven for the final test to determine if you shall truly become Genin. I will give you a word of warning... tomorrow will be harder than anything you have ever done in your lives. If you decide to eat breakfast, prepare to lose it after I am done with you."

He disappears in a swirl of leaves, definitely a Teleportation Jutsu. I ignore my teammates in favor of running back towards the bottom floor of the Academy.

* * *

I barely made it past the door to the Academy before a hand feel upon my shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"Naruto, hold up a bit would you." I turn to see a grinning Iruka.

"You were lucky little brother, so much stuff happened today that no one bothered to mention your ruined jumpsuit. No matter how you look at it, it's ruined beyond saving. We are getting you a change of clothes this instant, no arguing."

He pauses for a moment thinking, "Better yet, I am going to get you a new custom tracksuit, with less orange of course, and the Uzumaki Crest."

I nod enthusiastically for a moment but a frown forms in its place moments later, "Uzumaki Crest?"

He pauses for a moment, acknowledging his slip up with a nervous nod but happy to give me information. "Yes Naruto, your family crest is the whirlpool symbol all flak jackets and your tracksuit has then emblazoned upon them."

I scratch my head for a moment, "So I do have a Clan then? Where are they? Why wasn't I told about them?"

He grimaces for a moment, wondering if I should know my family was all but dead. "They use to live in The Land of Whirlpools. The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. They were wiped out in the last war. We had close ties with them and they were distantly related to the Senju, but whatever happened was too quick for them to be saved by us. We mourned them, but many have already forgotten the loss of our greatest allies."

Listen Naruto, I am going to go get you that tracksuit, stay out of trouble little brother."

I nod and give him the thumbs up, "Trouble? Not on your life sensei. I just have some more research to do, believe it!"

He almost frowns at this, but manages to smile instead.

* * *

After Iruka was out of sight, I created a group of Shadow Clones and sent them to the archives building. There were somethings I wanted to understand better.

Then a single Shadow Clone to camp out near the Hokage Mansion, instructed to wait for the information I needed before entering. The original went home, the next jutsu was waiting for me.

I took the folded up notes from my pocket, _can't hurt right? I have a fifteen minute walk, I suppose I could start reading. _I unfolded the notes and held them closer to my face, beginning on the first page.

* * *

_Day 1:_

_My Older brother is no longer showing signs of a healthy recovery, the battle with Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End has left him in a weakened state. This was not the initial case, briefly after the battle he began to recover as he always did with the village in high spirits. This reality was suddenly very short-lived as his condition continues to deteriorate. The best doctors we have already told me, that he will not remain in this world much longer. I will find my own time to grieve at this loss, but I won't allow this his death to cloud of my judgement. Trouble is growing upon the horizon line as I write this. The Uchiha grow restless, the Hyuga grow bolder, and the first seeds of corruption have been sown into the civilian council. I have already estimated that by the time I truly ascend to power... it will be far too late to stop things from spiraling out of control. So instead I will begin today, to create a jutsu that will ensure the safety of my home. It was what Hashirama would have wanted after all._

* * *

_Day 60:_

_I have yet to make an actual progress on the original jutsu but I decided to take a different approach today. I took a step back and took a look at a jutsu I already created before now. If you were to simply disassemble my Flying Thunder God Jutsu, it is simply a mixture of Ninjutsu and the Sealing Arts. I believe how these two come together might be the first step in the right direction to controlling individuals against their will. I have also come to another conclusion, the answer to the problem at hand might just be the problem itself. I came across a possible future subordinate and the right frame of mind clicked together all at once. The Uchiha use the Sharingan for multiple purposes, one of which is for hypnosis. I believe I am onto something._

* * *

_Day 120: _

_I was correct in my previous assumptions that the Sharingan started the problem and had the power to end the problem. The hypnotic eye of the Uchiha works by disrupting the chakra running through the minds of your enemies. The eyes themselves are the medium. Kagami Uchiha was kind enough to explain the intricate process to me in detail. Facing Uchiha in battle in one thing, you learn how to counter their Dojutsu and not necessarily understand it. I trust Kagami, he brings out a side of myself I had let the darkness take. He reminds me of why I wish to keep the peace in Konoha with the Uchiha. Even without the dreaded and all too traumatic Mangekyo Sharingan... this boy surpasses his entire clan in Genjutsu. The effects are subtle and powerful, and I theorize his children will only grow in power down the line._

* * *

_Day 405:_

_I knew the day would come for me to take the seat of Hokage, I knew the day Hashirama would die would correlate between the two. I never wanted this, and I would give it all back if only were he to return to me. I ran into a debilitating road block for a long time. To mimic the unique properties of the Sharingan require a medium in which to cast them. I was so stuck on the idea of visual stimuli to cast Genjutsu that I forgot there are multiple ways. I went with another personal idea, and made the medium into a metronome. I did preliminary testing on consenting friends and the results were underwhelming. The simple noise was much too obvious, the brain unconsciously fought against it. I need another sound to cover up the real hypnosis._

* * *

_Day 435:_

_The idea was always staring back at me while I looked the other way. The chime of a clock would be perfect to mask the metronome. I conducted another experiment on a group of consenting civilians. Focusing chakra with hand seals, I could have the metronome miles away from the victim. Transmitting the noise across long distances to probe the mind unnoticed. All subjects tested were ensnared in a dream-like state and their minds could then be manipulated from my end. The next and final step is to test the jutsu on Shinobi, but I foresee the outcome already. I have succeeded in my endeavors after so long. I can now only think of one more thing I need to do, and that would be to place clocks within the Uchiha and Hyuga districts without them knowing. Once the clocks are set, there will never be talk about rebellion or increases in political power ever again so long as I live and breathe._

* * *

The longer I read from the aged notes, the more confused I became as it became clear Lord Second openly created a jutsu to control his people against their will.

The question I had was simple of course. Was it necessary? I personally didn't think so, but maybe that was why I wasn't cut out to be Hokage.

I lower the notes back to my side as I stand in front of my apartment door, I pull the keys from my pocket. I kick open the door as gently as possible and toss the keys onto my bed and the notes on the table.

I raise my fingers together, creating a Shadow Clone and immediately dispelling it. The newest information in my mind passing onto all my active clones. Including the one waiting outside the Hokage's mansion for the signal.

The secretary gets one look at me and her mouth morphs into a grin. I forgot to make an appointment with the Hokage, damn you Lilian.

"Hello Naruto-san, do you have an appointment with the Hokage?"

I sigh out loud, desperately trying to get around the inevitable as she would so aptly put it.

"Fair Lilian, I simply forgot to schedule a meeting with Lord Hokage this evening. While I do need to see him immediately I could always leave a Shadow Clone to regale you about your well-known beauty."

She chuckles, the devious light in her eyes growing brighter.

"Keep going. Flattery will get you everywhere."

* * *

I let out a calming sigh as I pushed open the door into the Hokage's office, Hiruzen looks up in at me with fair amount of shock.

"Ah, evening Naruto my boy. How can I be of assistance?"

I slowly walk over and plop down on the couch, getting as comfortable as possible. "I want you to tell me about Tobirama Senju and Orochimaru of the Sannin."

Hiruzen pauses for a moment, thinking back to what seemed like a very long time ago in his youth. He leans back in his chair to get comfortable as well.

"You wish to learn of two men who were the antithesis of the other to an insane degree. To get a fair understanding, we must go back in time to the era of warring states, and the time of war when Orochimaru was born."

* * *

As the original I felt no need to stay awake any longer, I could sift through my new memories when I woke up in the morning.

I was assaulted with the smell and sounds of my mental sewer system, unpleasant as it was it did belong to me. I pry my eyes open to the sight of the scowling Nine-Tails towering above me.

"**Let me out."** He snarls in a low tone for someone his size.

I shake my head once, "Not a chance."

"**You humans make me sick."** He grunts and moves backwards into the oppressing darkness.

I look down for a moment before sitting myself, trying to ignore the cold water.

"I'm sorry."

"**If you're so sorry remove that chakra suppression seal."** His voice echoes from the darkness.

"How about no. I can't even feel sorry for the both of us because you just won't let me." I huff flustered with him.

"**Alright then Uzumaki, I will bide my time and patiently wait. When you are at your very lowest I will assume full control of your body... and I will murder all those precious to you."**

It was at this point where the banter became vulgar and I violent that I stood and decided to leave. Turning my back as I move to exit the tunnels.

"**Ignore me while you still can Uzumaki, because your weakness is my very essence. You need me! You are nothing without me!"**

I stop walking, turning around to meet his smoldering red eyes filled with so much hate, so much pain. I needed him to understand though.

"That is where you are wrong Nine-Tails, I would be everything without you."

"**I can wait Uzumaki, my chance will come in due time. It's funny though, Kushina said the same thing when I was sealed into her... and she is dead."**

I don't stop walking this time, the seal fades around me.

* * *

**Part 5: Pass or Fail! Team 7 Meets Their Match!**

* * *

I groan into my pillow with annoyance, everything hurt and I was tired as if I hadn't just slept. I turn over and sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes.

The first thing I notice is the new outfit carefully laid out on my table, and I couldn't stop the mega-watt grin from splitting my face in half.

It was a tracksuit created by a divine god, obviously friends with the god who created ramen and himself.

Black pants, orange shirt with gloves attached to it. The Uzumaki crest proudly emblazoned on the palms, the chest, and the back. Not to mention orange Shinobi sandals.

"Iruka you sly dog... I need to set him up with someone for this kindness."

I stop talking at the sound of almost urgent knocking on my door, I raise an eyebrow and slowly wander over to the door.

I unlock the door and push it open to look out, I push the door open all the way to find the walkway empty.

I was just about to close the door back when I notice stark white box with a preserving seal on the top with a note attached.

I hum silently to myself reading the note and closing the door behind me. Today was going to be... interesting.

_A special thank you from the Uchiha Clan to one Naruto Uzumaki for his fearless intervention between ANBU assailants and the Police Force. Your actions have been noted, consider yourself trusted and taken care of from now on._

I chuckle and sit the box down on the table, I quickly pull my new jumpsuit on before digging in. "Fruits and vegetables that are fried, such a wonderful idea."

I think for a moment as I chew, a wicked idea invading my mind.

"Ramen plus fried fruits and vegetables! Deliciousness plus healthiness!"

* * *

When I arrived at training ground seven after being an hour and half late to the irritated scowls from his teammates. They couldn't figure out who to hate more, their sensei or their teammate.

"That's just great, I was beginning to wonder if that old tattered jumpsuit was all you owned."

I grin back at him, "I now have two jumpsuits, but at least mine look different. Having a lot of the same thing doesn't make you cool. Orange will be famous when I move up in the world."

He grunts at me and turns away, he sometimes acted strangely. His Sharingan would just silently observe and analyze my chakra.

Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke in the center of the training ground, as nonchalant as ever. He raises his right hand, still reading his orange book.

"Yo, Team seven."

He reaches into his pockets and pulls out two bells, and a clock, "Alright, here is the deal. You three need to get the bells I have here before noon, or you might be heading back to the Academy."

He pauses as he feels a shift in the wind, sniffing quietly.

"I know this chakra signature..." He murmurs

Not a moment later a man appeared in probably the most unique looking Teleportation Jutsu I had ever witnessed up close. One moment he wasn't here, and the next he is.

He ruffles his short black hair for a moment and then turns to us, adjusting his brown tanto harness over his black high collar shirt.

"Greetings Kakashi, I wasn't planning to interrupt, but I just couldn't help myself. I beg you, please allow me to test your fresh Genin myself."

Kakashi eye smiles before pocketing the bells, "I see no problem with that. They should be honored, all we need to do is change the rules just a bit."

Kakashi thrusts his thumbs towards the newest arrival, "The test has changed slightly. To win, all you must do is touch Shisui here, just a single touch before noon."

Sasuke immediately drops into a crouch and tosses two shuriken towards Shisui. In a low flash of light and clang of metal both shuriken lay in the grass, his tanto held in a reverse grip.

He remains undeterred and rushes forward with a single kunai, Shisui raises an eyebrow and moves to meet his charge.

I watch the exchange curiously, but considering they were both Uchiha, Sasuke probably had a better handle on his battle skills than we did.

He tosses the kunai at chest level and continues forward after it. Just before it actually hit Shisui he disappeared in a Teleportation Jutsu and reappeared above Sasuke.

His eyes slowly drag upward as Shisui touches his palm to his right shoulder and then jackhammers down onto the middle of his back. I blink in utter surprise as Shisui casually sits on Sasuke, his arms immobilized.

"I thought I told you to never try that on my Sasuke, weaknesses on your opponent only work when they are unaware of it." Shisui hummed softly.

Sasuke grunts angrily from underneath Shisui, his voice laced with killing intent.

"Are you lousy teammates gonna just watch him sit on me? Help me!"

Sakura tosses a kunai towards him, hoping to make him move at least a little. He caught it easily without taking his eyes off me, it appears we had the same idea.

I raise four fingers into a cross sign in front of me casually, several corporeal clones springing to life around me.

Shisui strokes his chin, still watching me with interest.

"Shadow Clones..."

He stands just as quickly as he pinned Sasuke, reaching down and grabbing him around the neck to heft him up. He tosses the boy like a rag doll, and me being a nice guy caught him.

As I turned back around Shisui was already gone, and Sakura stood their stunned. Her thoughts were probably similar to mine in that we had no chance against this guy.

"We have to work together..."

I look down at the panting Sasuke in surprise, but a grimace covers the surprise as he spits out a bit of blood.

"I trained with my brother... more than Shisui... but nothing has changed. His biggest assets are speed and Genjutsu... but if we are lucky he is only using his speed. The only chance... is to work... together."

I nod and a couple of my Shadow Clones help him to his feet, his Sharingan already active.

"Got him." Sasuke growls breaking the contact to send a single kunai into a shaded area near the edge of the clearing.

The kunai hits Shisui square in the chest, the gasp of surprise causing them both to wince right before his body dissolves in a murder of crows.

Sasuke allows his face to twist in horror as hands land on both their shoulders.

"You guys are horrible comrades." Sasuke winces prematurely as he rams our heads together and allows us to slump forward into the grass.

He turns to Sakura still frozen to the spot and raises his right hand slowly. She falls over as well.

"That was horrible, that was my lowest level Genjutsu."

Kakashi slowly wanders over to his downed team, book still in hand.

"Shisui, you should reign in your killing intent. While it's not enemy kind of intent, you're like a cat playing with a mouse. Sakura was like a Nara deer caught in a lighting jutsu."

* * *

A group of four ANBU quietly watch from a fair distance away, they had recently agreed it was more slaughter than a battle.

"Still as fast as ever I see, Shisui. There all down as of right now, but I noticed these are the perfect opponents for someone like him."

Another of the ANBU huffs and folds his arms over in defiance, "I don't see how. Shisui is as his moniker suggests... a teleporter."

Cat shakes her head incessantly, "Shadow Clones, plus Sharingan, and... I'm not quite sure about the girl but not everything is perfect."

Lemur waves her off with his hand and Bobcat quiets them both before an argument can even begin.

"Shush, both of you. I wish to see round two in earnest."

* * *

The four masks snap back to attention as the three Genin stir from their impromptu slumber.

I shake my head and the memories immediately come rushing back to me like a waterfall of knowledge from a Shadow Clone.

I slowly rise back onto my feet, much to the slight surprise of Shisui. He grins though, not upset in the least.

"So you can still move at all after that? Either you're delusional, or you're stronger than I pegged you for."

I slowly crouch down and start shaking Sasuke calmly, but there was definitely urgency.

"Sasuke, you have to wake up. I need that Sharingan of yours."

Shisui takes a step forward and my hands snap together, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." The clones this time form a ring around the still recovering Sasuke.

Shisui hunkers down and sprints forward to break us apart yet again, his hand going for his tanto. A single kunai with an explosive tag lands directly in front of him.

His eyes widen just a fraction in surprise, teleporting backwards to escape the explosive radius. He looks up towards the source, surprised to see Sasuke standing on a low branch of the tree Sharingan active.

He looks back towards the unconscious Sasuke, which goes up in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow Clones... so troublesome." He mumbles quietly.

Three kunai lands just behind him, and my Shadow Clones move along his right flank, blocking him in. Sasuke was almost done with his hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" He breathes fire into the only area of escape instead of directly at Shisui.

He nods to himself as the plan begins to make sense to him, Sakura is next wrenching her arms apart to reveals several strands of ninja wire.

"I like where this is going... keep it coming..."

My Shadow Clones begin to rush towards Shisui, leaving his only exit through them or Sasuke.

"Alright put the brakes on, I have seen enough."

Kakashi slowly walks back into the center of clearing, clearly still reading his book.

"I know you three aren't the biggest fans of each other, but what you did just now... it was beautiful. You came together to do battle against a vastly superior opponent... even though you knew he could wipe the floor with you at any moment."

Shisui slowly walks over to Kakashi and pats him on the back, "I knew they had it in them. Anyone can work with anyone, it just depends on how much you want it."

Kakashi eye smiles and turns back to us, still standing with stunned expressions on our faces.

"Team 7 officially passes their Genin exams, congratulations. Report back here bright and early tomorrow for our first training session."

He flashes us a thumbs up, but then looks into the sky with a melancholy like smile.

"I'm going to quote an old friend of mine right now. In this harsh ninja world we all live in those who break the rules are scum... but those who would abandon friends are worse than scum. Obito... he taught this valuable lesson I won't ever forget."

* * *

Shisui hums to himself softly as we slowly begin to make our way away from the training field.

"Well aren't you full of surprises Naruto. I get the feeling there is so much yet to come."

I scratch my head thoughtfully as I walk towards my apartment, sifting through the newest additions to my memory.

_Orochimaru of the Sannin had an illegal experimentation laboratory in Konoha. He did extensive experiments on the populace is attempts to engineer perfect immortality._

_His actions were brought into the light by Lord Third and the other Sannin, but he escaped with the help of a Kekkei Genkai clan living on the border of the Land of Fire._

_I'm willing to bet that something in that lab can help with this next jutsu I need to learn. _I sigh as my stomach begins to rumble again.

"Ichiraku it is I suppose eh."

I turn around to start heading in the direction on the ramen stand when someone lands behind me.

I turn to face another member of the Uchiha Police Force, albeit much lower rank than the ones I had met previously.

Her appearance didn't scream Uchiha at me either, she seemed off. Whether it was the elongated incisors, or the lack of strong chin. It might have been the odd hair.

Chin length hair the color of crème, I did a mental comparison to Sasuke and Shisui. She just didn't carry herself like an Uchiha, I filed this information away for another time.

"Lets see... blonde haired shrimp... check. Whisker marks... check. Blue eyes... definitely. Not ugly... yep. Your name Naruto Uzumaki?"

A bead of sweat travels down the back of my head at her checklist.

"Is that really how I was described in detail?"

She ignores my question, "You went up against Master Shisui, and you're not dead. Congratulations."

I scratch my head thoughtfully, "I don't honestly think he was trying to kill us. We would be dead if he had."

She simply shrugs and tosses a white box in my direction, "Naomi Uchiha. Special delivery for Uzumaki."

She wiggles her fingers at me playfully, "Welcome to the family little shrimp. Unlike other people we nourish our young so they grow up to be strong."

She salutes me before disappearing in a Teleportation Jutsu.

* * *

After my unexpected dinner I opted to attempt meditation to enter my mindscape without the need for sleep. I could almost feel my chakra being suppressed, slowly dissipating.

A breeze of frosty hair forced my eyes open, my mouth hung open in surprise. Sitting across from me in the lotus position on top of a mountain set an identical copy of myself.

I pulled my hands apart, and his eyes snap open to reveal a black sclera with red pupils. He smiles at me, an almost sick demented smile.

"**I never thought we would meet so early. We are still so young."**

"We? I don't suppose your the Nine-Tails."

I ask curiously, I couldn't feel my chakra or his. It couldn't be too much of a big deal.

"**Yes, I'm you and you are me. It's very simple."** He answers with an almost bored expression.

I open my mouth to refute his words, but it closes just as quickly. He raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I can believe you're me, considering there are thing I would like to forget."

He chuckles to himself quietly, **"I remember everything you wish to keep in the past. We are light and dark, you have a hard time not forgiving. While I have hard time forgetting."**

I nod sadly at his statement, this only proved it true. A part of me was still hurting, and just couldn't let go.

"**We are like Yin and Yang, we cannot and will not exist without one another. Even the Nine-Tails is constantly harassing me, he is a wily fox."**

I sigh out loud to express my agitation. "Please avoid him, he is just trying to make me depressed."

Dark Naruto shakes his head, **"Don't confuse me with a friend of yours. In time you will seek to destroy my existence. I will be waiting for you then."**

He dusts off his own identical pants and stands, facing away from me. It seemed like every aspect of my life was always ready to turn its back at a moment's notice.

"**It's time for you to get out, we have nothing further to discuss."**

The mountain precipice we were occupying disappeared from sight, and once again I was back in my apartment. A scowl on my face.

* * *

_Orochimaru holds the keys, while I am in possession of the infamous safe. The first step in true perfection lies with his hidden laboratory. I must find it._

I lift up the window and balance myself on the pane and turn myself ever so slightly. I close the window behind me and leap into the rapidly darkening night.

As I plotted a course towards the East gate of the village I began to wonder if people saw me as a weapon of mass destruction. A thing made to harness the power of the Tailed Beast residing inside of them. I wondered if they saw me as a person at all. I tried to get it out of my mind.

I arrived at the Eastern most portion of Konoha, staring at the remnants of a once grand mansion. Now left to rot forever under close scrutiny.

It was the perfect place to hide on top of an entrance, and if my hunch was correct it was an entrance into a labyrinth below the village.

I push open the door with zero effort and continue into the decrepit building, already searching for the stairway to the basement.

I descend down the stairs as quickly and safely as possible, each step causing the wood to groan and bend under me.

I kick an empty white tub sitting at the bottom of the stairs and continue deeper trying to ignore the strong scent of mold and grime.

I brush away a particularly large cobweb and stare at my newest obstacle, a brick wall. I place my hand against the hard surface, stroking it slowly.

I raise my other hand to the wall and push in with all my weight. The wall falls inward before disappearing in a sort of ghostly image.

"Genjutsu." I mutter to myself.

I take one look into the oppressing darkness of the over sized hole and steel my resolve. I take the first steps into the maze. The shadows swallow me whole.

* * *

Every step I took in the dark cavernous hallway sent echoes throughout the entire complex. If the sound was anything to go by, this place was absolutely massive.

The second thing that catches my attention would be the light cascading down from what looked to be an exit. I increase my pace, I was curious to say the least.

As the reach the spot flooded with light of the rising moon I understand then. The ladder lead to the surface which wasn't properly sealed up. How strange.

I grip the rungs of the ladder and start climbing towards the rapidly brightening moonlight. I push the rusted metal plate out of way at the top, allowing my head freedom.

"Luscious forestry with a foreboding dark undertone, complete with fence surrounding the enclosure. This is... the Forest of Death."

A large spider slowly making its way up a tree turns at the sound of my voice, all sense of boredom leaving its eyes.

My eyes widen in horror as it drops from the tree to land on the ground. It jumps once, closing half the distance as I force the metal plate back into place.

Seconds later a thud is heard against the metal followed by the sound of fangs scraping into the metal.

"This actually makes sense for a place to be used in conjunction with a lab, the fauna here are beyond crazy."

I slide down off the ladder and continue walking down the corridor, playing with a kunai nervously.

* * *

I take a corridor branching off from the main once, leading to a steep decline into a much shorter hallway. This of course wasn't surprising.

What did shock me were the many corpses littering the hallway, propped up against the walls. Whether before or after death I would never know.

They were old corpses but far from ancient, the skin was intact and they had a faintly unpleasant smell. There wasn't any real ventilation down here.

My frown grows wider as I notice I couldn't differentiate between male and female. They were stripped down to absolutely nothing with no real markings of any kind.

I keep moving down the incline, the corpses finally dissipating until I came face to face with a tall metal door.

"This isn't the lab." I mutter as I silent observe the door.

"**No shit."** A voice answered back snidely.

Something in my gut told me this place was by far worse than the lab I was looking for. I reach out with all my strength behind my arms.

"**Keep going. I'm curious."**

I push open the door to find myself in an expansive room stripped bare down to the steel floors. Not an inch of wall space was clear, filled entirely with incessant scribbles.

I took further steps into the cold room and slowly walked the edges, reading the walls. I fought back tears, but even I was bordering on depression.

A man who hadn't identified himself had spent the last days of life trapped in the room. Testing a potent Genjutsu that entered you through your nose or mouth.

It caused vivid hallucinations that took effect while you were awake, and didn't let you sleep. He eventually had a nervous breakdown and succumbed to his insanity.

"A Genjutsu delivered without hand signs isn't really a Genjutsu is it?"

I turn around, the sound of maniacal and clearly insane laughter following in my wake. At least the man found his peace in the end.

"Is this the price of learning new things? Rest in peace." I closed the door behind me with an audible thud.

* * *

I ran back up the corridor and into the main hallway, but every lab station was the very same. Every room stripped bare and filled with ash and dust.

All the evidence, data, and intelligence was had been wiped from the face of the earth. They omitted the truth when they said they failed to capture Orochimaru.

They were too busy destroying all the work, it was almost insulting to those who had died for that knowledge to exist and be recorded to meticulously.

I sigh and continue down what felt like an endless system of corridors when I strike gold. On the farthest end of the hallway was a dead-end incased in what looked to be a mound of concrete.

I examine the slab of concrete for several moments, including the white paper near the center with the word seal inscribed into it. It looked similar to the one holding the Nine-Tails.

"**Your fucked kid." **Nine-Tails rumbles from within his mind.

"Thank you mister Nine-Tails for the vote of confidence." I mutter as I inspect the relatively simple seal.

I frown and snatch the white piece of paper off the wall, surprised that it would give so easily. As the seal fades from the paper another sealing formula appears on the wall.

The kanji begin to glow a faint blue for several moments before it fades again, the matrix along with it. The rock underneath the seal just simply turns to dust, revealing the entrance to the decommissioned lab.

"**I think things are about to get exciting."** The fox generally sounds excited. That made me nervous if nothing else did.

I ignore the fox and take slow steps into the lab, my eyes slowly taking in the entire room. It appeared the main lab was not excluded from the massacre.

The only thing still standing in the room not connected to the floor was a dusty metal workbench shoved into the corner.

I knew I probably should have left right then, something just seemed off with how easy it was to get inside here. Almost like someone was challenging someone else to do it. I don't think I was the intended target

I shoved my hands into my pockets and started to walk towards the workbench, when I reach it I sit down quietly. I needed another plan since this one apparently flopped.

That's when I noticed the distortion in the wall just below the workbench, metal bent slightly out of line with the wall. I pull out one of my kunai and hack into the wall repeatedly until I make the hole large enough to get my hand in.

The first thing my hands close around feels like a tiny jar used to hold pickles or cucumbers. I retract my hand with the jar in tow, holding it up to the dim light of the room to get a better look at it.

"**Can we eat it?"** I sigh in annoyance, but then I wonder if he is actually serious about eating an unknown substance.

I stiffen as a presence radiating power suddenly appears on my radar, directly behind me. I turn around slowly, intent to show I meant no harm.

My fear escalates as I stare into the stark white mask of Crow, from the white markings around his uniform... Captain Crow.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are trespassing in a heavily restricted area. I am within my rights to take you in for detainment... but it seems you found something even more important than a trespasser."

I look at the jar again and then back up at Crow who was slowly walking towards me now with a sense of purpose.

"That was a cache set up by ROOT operatives attempting to hide the genetic experiments of Orochimaru. ANBU was ordered to gather the remnants of these experiments, but ROOT was playing the opposite side. A fair trade I would say."

He quickly gathers all the items that were hidden within the hole in the wall. Several jars and documents before sealing them all in a white box.

"This is deeply troubling to stumble across. We must not allow ROOT to get their hands on this dead drop. It could mean the end or possibly the beginning of something dastardly." Crow said as if it were as simple as that.

He seals the box inside of another scroll and attaches it to his belt, he turns and starts to walk back towards the entrance without anymore words.

"I am going to destroy this lab now, whether there are other stashes or not no longer matters. I won't risk the situation any further. If you would be so kind."

He waits patiently as I exit the lab after him before raising a simple earth style wall into place. He pulls out a handful of explosive tags and sticks them to the door.

I watch curiously as he raises another wall just a bit away from the first.

"You might wish to stand back from this part. It could be considered rudimentary and crude. It also includes a fair amount of shrapnel."

He forcefully slams his palm against the second wall sending it forward into the first. My eyes widen as the wall sets the tags off all at once, bathing the corridor in white light.

The explosion sends shards and rock and stone into the lab, destroying everything still standing, the foundation gives way under the pressure.

The entire corridor begins to crumble under the new weight, and Crow turns away from his simple handiwork.

"**Damn effective. I would kill him last if I got out."**

I stroke my stomach uncomfortably. I had read that the One-Tails was suppose to be sadistic and bloodthirsty.

"This is the last time anyone enters this lab, I have made quite certain of this." He sounded certain, and I was inclined to believe him.

He pauses as his collar buzzes, he reaches up with one hand and grabs his collar.

"This is Crow, go ahead." He pauses with the static, waiting for a response.

"I have detected a multitude of chakra signatures within the tunnel systems. They are closing in on your position as we speak." A subtle feminine voice spoke.

"Yeti, where are Sloth and Crane? We need to link back up and reassess the situation." The static flares again on his end, and he frowns.

He pauses for a moment when there isn't a response and then suddenly pulls the wiring from his collar muttering quietly to himself.

"They are jamming our communication frequencies. We must find them and escape before we are captured." He stuffs the transmitter into his pocket.

"Who exactly is after us? After your team really?" I ask curiously from behind him.

He pauses for a moment considering if I really need to know. He was considered a wise child for various reasons.

"This is the doing of man named Danzo Shimura who is in charge of the Foundation. He follows his own path, the path he believes is best for the village." He spoke as if his words were fact, but it didn't sound right to me in the least.

He beckons me forward before turning and sprinting off in the direction he had first come through. I took off right behind me, but I had this horribly nagging feeling.

That Crow and I were just poor flies in spider's web, delusional to believe we could escape with our lives.

* * *

x

* * *

_**We were just two souls cursed to suffer together... and die together.**_

* * *

**_AN: Massive Update 6/27/15_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto. I do Own Any Ocs I decide to use.**

* * *

_Change Log: I have made several changes to all chapters of my story. Changes for this chapter include but are not limited to structure, character interactions, battle sequences, personal quotes, and expansion on the Brotherhood. Earlier grand return of wrongfully stolen items also included. I also took the liberty of rewriting everything into a more crisp version of itself. I apologize in advance if you do not like my changes but if you do I suggest reading from the beginning once again to acclimate to said changes._

* * *

**Part 1: Retreat! The Spider has Awakened!**

* * *

A female ANBU crouches down outside the now collapsed hallway and runs two fingers through the almost settled dust and ash.

She raises her hand back to her patiently waiting squad. She removes the mask for a moment and sniffs the powder.

Another squad moves into place behind them and she replaces the mask back on her face. She gestures with an open palm down the nearest corridor.

"They are quickly moving for the nearest exit. Eliminate them and retrieve the dead drop."

* * *

Crow was incredibly fast, and he hung back so I didn't lose him. The sound of our footsteps were patters compared to the thunderstorm of ninja sandals slamming into the concrete.

They didn't care that we knew they were there. We were being pursued.

* * *

Danzo began to make his way towards one of the many entrances into the tunnel systems with one of his highest ranking officers beside him.

"Lord Danzo, have you set up a contingency plan in case things go awry?" The man asks in an even tone of voice.

"I personally calculated the possible risks and rewards for this venture. When or if this attempt fails we will simply divert attention to my other inquiry."

The man nods obediently, "I understand you perfectly Lord Danzo. I will gather separate strike teams immediately."

The man disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu, while Danzo merely refocuses on the task at hand.

_Prepare for battle Captain Crow._

* * *

Crow closed his eyes from underneath the mask, concentrating on the sound of their feet. He could tell they had come prepared.

"We have very little time Naruto, we must find my team."

I don't respond and decide to hazard a look over my shoulder. I couldn't see them yet, but I felt their growing presence.

* * *

A ROOT ANBU crouching down quietly checks his radio, there could be no mistakes here.

"Radio check, this is Rat. Comms need to be up as of right now."

"Rat this is Bull, comms are operational."

"Leopard is ready at a moment's notice."

"Bird is prepared. Target has not moved."

"Boar is operational, weapons free."

"Chameleon is set, at your orders sir."

The show was just about ready to start.

* * *

Crow pulls out three kunai from his holster along with a trio of smoke grenades. In his other hand he pulls out two kunai with ninja wire around the rims.

He attaches explosive tags to the lengths of wire and tosses them into the concrete at opposite ends of the corridor. He then stabs each kunai with a smoke bomb directly into the ground. He motions for me to keep moving and I reluctantly oblige.

He attaches a second set of ninja wire to the smoke bombs, he molds a tiny amount of his chakra.

"Double Optic Delusory."

With that he stood and began to make his way in the direction I went his trap in place.

* * *

A second squad of Root Shinobi gathered approximately a mile back from the Hyuga compound. The squad leader places his katana back in its sheath as his radio buzzes loudly.

"We are all set. Patiently waiting on the signal."

He turns to rest of his squad, placing them under a Genjutsu to explain the plan again in greater detail.

"Unlike the squad opposite us at the Uchiha compound, our entrance will be far from flashy. We infiltrate here."

He gestures to the Southeastern wall of the compound.

"Our target is Lady Ai of the lightning aura. Hey Byakugan has been confirmed to be even stronger than Hiashi's."

He releases the Genjutsu and then completes another set of seals not meant for any jutsu.

"When the lightning graces the night sky, ROOT shall finally make the sky weep."

* * *

Danzo clenches his fist around his cane, trying and failing to admire the glade surrounding them. He could feel the rats he sought scurrying closer and closer to his arms.

"This is not a jutsu competition, the only one who needs to do that on our side happens to be me. Kill any and all accomplices after you drain their chakra in a battle of attrition."

_The Uchiha have long since served the village to the best of their abilities. It is unfortunate that they have outlived their usefulness._

* * *

The first ROOT operative directly on our tail failed to notice the Genjutsu and ran right into the ninja wire wrapped in explosive tags. The entire hallway is consumed by the explosion and collapses seconds after.

Itachi motions for me to stop running as we arrive at a crossroads, eyeing the now quickly spreading cracks in the ceiling and the rumbling noises.

"The entire tunnel system is on the verge of collapse as I expected. As for my teammates... they should be here any moment."

A trio of three ANBU appear shortly after he finished his sentence, the nearest once sheathes her katana and gets in his face.

"What the fuck happened back their Captain Crow? Apologies for the profanity sir but who the fuck blew our cover?"

His shoulders tense and in a flash his katana slices a piece of falling debris in half before it could injure anyone.

"We have acquired the final and ever elusive dead drop."

The female ANBU huffs in anger, "You kicked the hornets nest for that?"

"I thought it was your job to sense the enemy Yeti, stop bitching."

Yeti growls at him angrily and fluidly tosses a kunai into the shadows followed closely by a gurgling noise. A Shinobi falls forward onto his mask, blood coating the floor as he dies.

"Point taken Yeti."

She smirks from underneath her mask and looks at Crow again, "We are surrounded sir. Several figures with higher than average chakra levels and one that dwarfs all the others."

Crow nods slowly, dusting off his hands.

"Yeti, I need approximate numbers as soon as possible. They are trying to corner us for a fight, we will happily oblige until backup arrives. Sloth we are going to make use of your lightning barrel."

Crow thinks thoughtfully for a moment before turning to stare at me. I raise my right eyebrow and he snaps.

"Naruto, I require the use of your special abilities if you would be so kind."

* * *

Danzo was a shrewd and incessantly patient man to say the least, he likened life itself to that of a game of Shogi.

One simply needed to know your opponent well enough to beat them. If there was one thing he despised with a passion, it would have to be people dragging out their turn in the game.

"I need a sensor with eyes on the inside of those tunnels immediately."

A ROOT Shinobi appears beside him, focusing intently on the tunnels.

"Side corridors are rapidly decaying. Operatives are evacuating as we speak. I feel it prudent to warn you about a certain individual with a gargantuan amount of chakra. I can sense even more tucked away inside his body."

Danzo allows his visible eye to narrow in anger before sighing and chuckling it off.

"That would be our meddling Jinchuriki, he has got entangled in a dangerous game. Fear not, he has not learned the first thing about controlling his massive amounts of chakra."

* * *

Crow folds his arms with a small sigh of his own.

"Do we all understand the plan now?"

I nod enthusiastically, "Nullify their superior numbers with my superior numbers."

Sloth punches his fist into his hand, "Stick to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, understood."

Yeti rolls her shoulders, clipping on the lightning barrel, "Send out a distress flare."

Crane cracks his knuckles, "Final step, kick their asses."

Crow gestures forward and I comply raising my hands together into a familiar plus sign.

"Showtime people! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The hallway is positively filled to the brim with my Shadow Clones.

Crow shakes his head proudly, while Yeti quickly begins to reassess my chakra levels.

"He... has more chakra than all of us put together... it's not fair."

Sloth pats her on the back, "We need to go greet the welcoming committee if you don't mind Yeti."

We then step into the light of early morning, faced with the blank masks of two hundred Foundation ninja and Danzo Shimura himself.

* * *

Danzo earned the moniker 'The Tactician' after losing his arm. He quickly began to change his plan of attack. He was up against a genius of the Uchiha clan, and a poorly trained Jinchuriki who could not yet harness his chakra to its maximum potential.

Stack the three unknown entities Crow had for teammates in ANBU and his chances diminished significantly. He would have to use _that_ ocular jutsu.

He raises his arm to his gathered force in a signal to hold still.

"I will handle the Uchiha myself, drain their chakra! If they show promise... detain them alive."

Danzo stares squarely at Crow and starts to move towards him, with Crow meeting his gaze defiantly.

My eyes wander to both Sloth and Crane, who had their hands together molding a massive amount of chakra. While Yeti began to load up the lightning barrel.

I snap my fingers and every single clone pulls out four kunai in each hand.

"Rain down upon them! Fire the Everywhere Shuriken and Kunai Jutsu!"

The Foundation ready their weapons as the Shadow Clones rain metal down upon them.

Danzo rips the taut bandages from around his face, revealing his stolen Sharingan to Crow.

"It only seems fair we both use the Sharingan, right Itachi?"

Crow allows his Sharingan to activate from inside his mask, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

All the reported thefts of Sharingan had been a man on the outside. Crow drops into the Uchiha Interceptor Fist style.

"Soon you won't need your Sharingan either Itachi. I promise to take care of them... and the Leaf Village when you pass on."

* * *

We all had trials and tribulations to endure in our short and sometimes violent lives. If you thought somebody had it perfect, you just weren't looking hard enough.

Crane was once a bitter man living in a porcelain castle, who only wished to spread his wings and fly.

He used to be caged bird, and it made him a bitter person. A man who resented everything and wondered if anyone understood.

When he joined ANBU, he found solace in the shadowy work where you didn't need a face. In the dead of night he snuck out from his gilded cage.

He started flying through hand signs, he trained night and day in an effort to reduce the signs needed for a water dragon. He had it down to about twenty.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

He releases the final hand sign and drops four scrolls filled with water, each one combining to become the dragon behind him.

This was a true reality for him, he had many friends he desired to protect.

* * *

Yeti watches from behind her mask as the lightning bolt shoots into the early morning sky sighing in relief.

"How about our Combination Ninjutsu sequence 1?" She asked as if this wasn't a life or death situation.

Sloth takes a look around the clearing, and then back at Yeti who was rapidly amassing chakra.

"I see no reason not to, you're just going to do your side of the combo even if I said no. Give me a minute."

A single ROOT ninja closes the distance from the ring of Shadow Clones and a single swipe pushes through to the other side.

The Water Dragon fires a bullet of chakra enhanced water in his wake to stop people from following, while Crane moved in front of me.

Crane catches the sword between his palms and snaps it with ease, much to the shock of the ninja. He tosses the piece away, striking him multiple times in the arms and legs. It didn't take a genius to recognize the Gentle Fist.

The man stumbles back and receives a kick to the face from the still attacking Crane. He flies backwards into a heap on the ground, while Crane gives me the thumbs up.

* * *

At the sight of the lightning flare in the early morning sky, the squad leader stands up. He turns to the female member of the squad.

"Have you found her chakra signature yet Leopard? We need to move very soon."

"Perfection takes time Rat... found her. We need to navigate around the roaming Uchiha but otherwise this should be simple."

Rat nods and gestures towards the roof overlooking the clearing, Chameleon and Leopard nod. Each disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu.

Each of the last four members of the squad perch on the compound walls side by side.

"I will approach from the other side opposite this one, once you get her attention I will move in."

Rat disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu of his own.

The last three members drop from the wall and slowly begin to walk towards the isolated Uchiha. She turns to them eyes widening in fear.

She takes a step back, her headband glinting in the light. She turns away to run only to come face to face with another mask. Rat raises his right leg and nails her with a spinning kick.

She strikes the wall forcefully, several cracks forming around her now unconscious form.

"Nice work squad."

Rat rolls her over onto her side, "Bull inject the drug."

Bull grunts from behind his mask and swabs her skin on the right arm with alcohol before pulling out a syringe.

He pulls out a tube with clear liquid and loads it into the syringe, he wipes the area down once more before plunging the needle into her.

She wakes back up the second the syringe was empty, Rat quickly covers her mouth with his gloved hand. Her muffled screams nearly getting past the barrier as the drug took effect.

Her eyes dilate and begin to water, tears flow down her pale cheeks. She awakens the Sharingan moments later, a single black tomoe is a sea of red pain.

"Bull, begin the removal process."

Bull nods and pulls on a latex glove before pressing three fingers into the side of her right eye. The young Uchiha wrenches her entire head and bites down on the thumb of Rat.

He pulls his hand back quickly, cursing his lucky as she screams into sky as loudly as her lungs would allow.

* * *

"Tone down your chakra, short bursts for the Teleportation Jutsu."

The group nods to their leader and pushes on towards the Hyuga estate.

"I want silencing seals placed along the building in question, we can't have unmarked Hyuga playing the hero here."

"Leave that to me sir if you would be so kind."

He tosses the scroll in question towards the female member of the squad.

* * *

Hiashi turns back to his wife, and then back towards the light of the flare.

"Ai dear, maybe you should come with me and the rest of the clan members. Something doesn't seem quite right."

She brushes her palm against his cheek lovingly, "You worry too much Hiashi-kun. I can handle just about anything, someone needs to keep watch over the compound."

He nods reluctantly and turns to the two branch members waiting. "Please take the utmost care when defending my wife. Not that she can't protect herself of course, but I worry."

The two members bow, "You have almost nothing to worry about Lord Hiashi. We will defend her with our lives."

Hiashi nods his respects and turn to go, running a playful hand through his daughter's hair.

"Hinata, you should be preparing for training with your Jonin sensei today. I will sort this whole mess out."

The young girl nods and runs back into the hallway. The branch members post up by the window and door.

* * *

Below the window listening to the entire conversation hung four Foundation ninja.

The squad leader raises a fist and then shows four fingers, four minutes.

"Get into position quickly."

Bear quietly entered the building, creeping in the shadows towards the top floor. While Cheetah went to each corner of the building to place the silencing seals.

Cheetah reappeared beside Vulture, "Seals are in place."

Vulture nods and Bear forces the door to room open, pinning the branch members right side to the wall.

Ai surged forward, quick as lighting ramming to fingers into his chest and he was dead.

Vulture tossed four kunai towards the pinned branch member while Cheetah snapped the neck of the other.

Ai activated her Byakugan and caught the first two kunai, and then caught the next two in the rings of the first.

Vulture narrows his eyes before she tosses two kunai back, crackling with lightning chakra.

Vulture and Cheetah fall backwards dead instantly before toppling back outside the window and landing with a thud against the ground.

She runs her lightning chakra through the other two kunai, prepared to face the last three of the squad. She tosses the kunai at two different members of the squad.

The first dodges fluidly as she continues moving forward, while the second gets his shoulder torn open violently. His whole body numb moments later.

She chuckles, spreading her arms out to her sides. To her surprise her opponent copies the movement. Her eyes narrow viciously.

"Eight Trigrams: Lighting Palm Rotation!"

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"

The two jutsu collide but before Ai could get hers to full power the injured ROOT Shinobi jumps into it. The rotation first singes his flesh and then rips him to shreds.

Ai stumbles backwards, the standard rotation of her foe sending her into the wall forcefully. Ai growls, she hadn't expected him to sacrifice himself like that.

The final two members approach her as she is unable to move. She glares back spitefully.

"You betrayed the Hyuga. I hope you rot in hell with others just like you."

The two ROOT Shinobi chuckle with a rare show of emotion.

"This world is already hell."

* * *

Crow tenses up already beginning several sets of hand seals, but Danzo was second faster.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!"

He inhales sharply, sending out a net wave of compressed air towards Crow.

He raises both his hands to his face and creates three Shadow Clones made of his crows. Having already read his mind they began their own hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The four fireballs meld together and grow even further in strength with the aid of his wind.

Danzo allows his eyes to narrow raising both his hands and slamming them into the ground. An earth wall springs up from the ground with a wall of water just in front of it.

"Earth Style in my left hand, and Water Style in my right."

The wind-enhanced flames easily evaporate the water, and almost burn through the wall of earth but come up short.

Danzo slams his palms against the remnants of the wall, destroying it completely while a Wood Clone begins hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Crow narrows his eyes, Sharingan spinning.

_He copied my Ninjutsu._

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!"

_Then used it in conjunction with his own._

Crow pulls out two storage scrolls filled with water.

_This is just going to have to be enough for this jutsu._

He starts his hand seals anew.

* * *

Three Shuriken fly towards Sloth from his blind spot, and a Shadow Clone quickly blocks their path.

He chuckles to himself, _if only everyone could maintain Shadow Clones like that. _

"Alright I have my chakra molded and ready, the fun is about to begin!" He clasps his hands together, while Yeti slams her fists together.

"Lighting Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"

Lightning natured chakra flies from his hands for several moments before his dragon forms and unfurls its wings. Sending bolts of lightning above my Shadow Clones.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon!" The earth rises up in front of her, taking the form of a stone dragon with black eyes which immediately charges the Foundation ninja.

The ROOT Shinobi quickly scatter as the dragon Ninjutsu tear into their ranks. I create another one hundred Shadow Clones to push forward.

A single ROOT ninja dodges the earth dragon and perches on its head, placing a single explosive tag and jumping off.

As he lands back on the ground he makes the seal of confrontation, the earth and water dragons go up in flames.

The lighting dragon rears back to strike him down while he tosses several kunai with smoke bombs attached to the handles. As they detonate the technique disperses.

Yeti curses quite vividly, while Crane simply shrugs it off.

Sloth scratches his chin thoughtfully, "That guy is pretty good."

They turn back to look at my crouching form, I raise an eyebrow and then my hands.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

Bull pushes deeper into her eye socket, and she screams again shrill and loud. Her right eye pops free from the socket and Bull severs the optic nerve.

He dabs a swath in alcohol and swabs the inside of the socket, cleaning out excess fluid and blood. He then bandages up the eye.

Rat grabs her by the throat forcefully, he wasn't getting bitten again.

The Uchiha stops struggling and her final Sharingan begins to mature, a second tomoe appearing in the sea of red. Her pupil contract as she places Bull under a Genjutsu.

Bull jumps backwards arms flailing wildly, a second set of footsteps is heard before his head flies off his shoulders.

A man appears from the shadows with a high collar black shirt, tanto drawn and coated with wind natured chakra.

"You hurt my family."

* * *

"She killed four Foundation ninja in an ambush. We need not stay here much longer, retrieve her Byakugan."

He turns back to Ai with a blank expression on his face under the mask, he snaps his finger and the other operative begins to tend to the bodies.

He places a curse seal on the first body and immediately it begins to burn into nothing. He moves into the hallway, placing the seal on his teammates back.

As the flames spring up he hears the gasp of a tiny voice, he looks into the pale eyes of another Hyuga. A little girl, the daughter of Lady Ai.

He remembers his secondary orders, making her watch would be all the better. He grabs her around the throat and lifts her into the air above the flames.

"You're going to watch, and you're going to learn about life... and death."

* * *

"Water Style: Water Fang Bullet!" He clasps his hands together in the tiger seal, using all the water from the scrolls to form the drills.

The water meets the wind enhanced fires and immediately begins to evaporate, losing in the battle.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!"

The water previously losing began to push back with renewed vigor and the two Collaboration Ninjutsu cancel one another out filling the air with steam.

Crow turns in surprise as an elderly man with a metal cane hobbles to his side, he immediately finds his black tousled hair familiar.

As he stops moving his Sharingan activates, "You disappoint me Danzo."

Danzo doesn't look the least surprised by the newcomer, "You copied my Ninjutsu."

"As if that really matters, why are you doing this?"

"You of all people should understand my actions and motives. As an old comrade you must understand I do what I must to protect the Leaf Village."

The two elderly men glower at each other, each looking for a weakness to exploit verbally.

"I sought to bridge the gap of mistrust between the Uchiha Clan and Konohagakure... and for this you stopped trusting me altogether. I ask you where we are to go from here."

"I thought the answer to that was quite simple, we do what we did before."

He waves his hand and the remaining Foundation ninja break off the assault and disappear in several Teleportation Jutsu.

"We go our separate ways."

* * *

The Foundation ninja turn around as their decapitated comrade falls to his knees spurting blood from his stump of a neck.

Shisui takes a single step forward, "I am going to give you one chance to surrender."

He created two Shadow Clones beforehand to subdue the distracted ROOT on the roof. It was pretty much already over.

The final three ROOT Shinobi stand slowly, raising their arms in defeat. All he was waiting for now was the escape attempt.

The middle ninja activates a smoke bomb and then proceeds to swallow the eye. Shisui springs forward swinging his tanto, but just before he landed a hit on him the man smirked and disappeared in a Reverse Summoning Jutsu.

The Shadow Clones appear beside him, tying up his captives. He slams his fist into the nearest wall. Shisui was far from a perfect man.

"Fuck I wasn't fast enough."

He turns to pick up the unconscious Uchiha, and teleports to the hospital. He could only do so much before it was out of his league.

* * *

The ROOT Hyuga wrenched her right eye from the socket with a precision beyond normal medical training. This was a plan for the long time coming.

"You will suffer for the mistakes of this world."

Tears well up and flow from both mother and watching daughter, she pressed down on the left socket.

She rips the second eye out and severs the optic nerve, swathing the sockets with alcohol. Ai turns to the soft sobbing of her daughter, blind to the world.

"Don't cry... my sweet child. It's going to be ok."

She insert the senbon into the open sockets, straight into the unprotected brain. Lady Ai was no more.

Hinata screams in anguish before being forcibly knocked unconscious. The female Hyuga stands and places the eyes in a preserving jar.

"Mission accomplished."

"We must return to Lord Danzo immediately."

She nods and they depart back through the window. History has been known to repeat itself.

* * *

**Part 2: The World is Cruel and so is Fate!**

* * *

Crow was close to panicking at this point, it was actually beginning to make a modicum of sense. He immediately waves at Fugaku and Mikoto.

"There is something not quite right about this entire situation. He drags two clans out here only to turn tail and walk away."

Hiashi immediately appears by their side too, "A diversionary tactic."

Crow nods, "I must report to the Hokage, return to your compounds for damage control."

Crow teleports back to his teammates while Hiashi signals the remaining Hyuga. I stood by sadly.

"How exactly did it all come to this?"

* * *

The closer Hiashi got to the Hyuga estate, the more dread and trepidation invaded his heart. The sky which promised rays of sunshine was now clouding over as if preparing to weep.

He activates his Byakugan, and he see the crowd of Hyuga around the main household. The solemn atmosphere, and the sinking depression took hold.

He stops just behind the gathered crowd, "Ko, what is going on here. What happened while I was away?"

"Lady Ai is dead Lord Hiashi."

Thunder crashes down from the heavens followed by a bolt of lightning as by the first downpour of rain began. Hiashi blinks once as his heart broke.

"I am losing everything of importance in rapid succession."

His wife, his brother. His daughter Hinata was never quite as fond of him as her mother was. It was an unfortunate reality.

"Her guards better be very dead, and I want a list of the sentinels who couldn't be bothered to activate their Byakugan to check for intruders."

He pushes through the crowd and past Hinata towards the scene of the murder.

"Preposterous."

* * *

Itachi was out of his uniform, ANBU headquarters would report to the Hokage. He had much more pressing matters to attend to.

Things already looked bleak as he appeared within the crowd of Uchiha Police Force on a side street. He looks up as a drop of rain hits his forehead.

"Can someone tell me what exactly happened here?"

One of the Uchiha writing furiously into a notebook turns as he hears the familiar voice.

"Shisui intervened in a combination of theft and murder. Details are sketchy at best. He said they were ANBU. We even got their masks, but one got away with a single Sharingan."

Itachi remains neutral as he extends his hand, "I want to see this mask you're talking about if you wouldn't mind."

Itachi grips the porcelain mask in his hands, lightning flashes overhead as his breath hitches.

"ROOT."

* * *

Hiashi examines the corpse of his dead wife with a critical eye, from the indentation in the wall. Two bruises along the muscles on the front of her body.

"A Hyuga incapacitated her with a chakra intensive rotation. It doesn't add up though, Ai's rotation would overpower any others."

He pulls the senbon out of her empty sockets and examines them himself. He noted the craftsmanship, they were definitely made the potent chakra medal of Kumogakure.

"This confirms it, we have a fucking leak in ROOT working for Danzo Shimura."

He wasn't much for cursing, but one of his blood relatives had been instrumental in murdering his wife.

There would be hell to pay if he had any say in it.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was a loyal Shinobi that went far beyond most others.

He like the rest of his clan had pleaded and pleaded with the upper echelon. To give the Uchiha a chance to bond with the village, but what they got was neglect in return.

He slowly brushed back a strand of dark hair over the bandaged side of the young Uchiha lying comatose. It wasn't likely that she would ever recover from this trauma.

What was new about this?

Since you asked, the Uchiha were quite sick of being trodden underfoot.

"Dani is an orphan. She doesn't have any family to look out for her. The moment we leave they will back to finish what they started."

Shisui turns away from Itachi and stares out in the storming skies above Konoha, gripping the window pane.

"I'm just... just... so tired of being treated like dirt. Every day I go out into the village with the rest of the Police Force. When I'm not with ANBU I try to improve relations, and I ever get is spit in the face."

Itachi narrows his eyes and looks away from the Uchiha crest on Shisui's back.

"Then it's time we do something about it."

Shisui turns away from the window to look at Itachi, lightning flashes across the sky again.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

Itachi simply smiles.

* * *

"This is the list of all Hyuga out of the compound on missions this morning correct?"

Ko nods, "That is the current list."

Hiashi nods and begins to unceremoniously pry his wife's corpse from the wall.

"May you rest in peace my love, I will see you in the next life."

He covers her body with a black tarp, only leaving the tips of her feet exposed.

"She was always a disgrace Hiashi, good riddance."

Hiashi attempts to ignore the elder just behind him as he continues to tidy up the room.

"She blatantly disrespected Hyuga Clan traditions by practicing elemental manipulation with the Gentle Fist. She was a broken experiment..."

His eyes bulged slightly as Hiashi wrapped his right hand around his throat. He was quite done talking to this man.

"Lady Ai was the perfect Hyuga. Her mastery of the Gentle Fist was unparalleled, and with her genetic disposition to lightning chakra made her almost unbeatable. Experiment or not she was perfect."

The elder grips his wrist, attempting to break the ironclad hold on his throat.

"You poor, foolish boy. Your mother is turning over in the grave at the travesty you commit every day."

Hiashi drops the man from his grip as several branch members enter the room. He points towards the door.

"Get out father. As for mother, you say that when you know she would be ashamed of all your conceited actions. For the good of Konoha my ass."

The man grunts from the ground and quickly stands. He dusts off his brown robes and turns to leave the room.

"Without that experiment of a wife, the Hyuga clan hangs in the balance. Watch your back Hiashi, you wouldn't want to sow unrest."

Hiashi watched him go with narrowed eyes.

_The Hyuga clan is in danger of succumbing to internal civil war. I use to think the Uchiha had it bad, without Ai there is no more deterrent._

Then it dawns on him again, Ai had passed on her DNA to one of his daughters more so than the other.

"Hinata might have a predisposition to a certain element, all hope is not lost yet. I won't let her death be in vain."

Hiashi activates his Byakugan with a smirk and opens the window, allowing the cold moist air inside. Not a second later a wet crow lands on the pane, cawing at him obnoxiously.

He grabs the bird and pulls the message off its back, "Get lost you damn crow, before you're seen."

He reads the message, listening to the thunderous rain from the outside. The game was far from over just yet.

* * *

Kagami whistled a soft tune as he hobbled back towards the Uchiha compound, looking no worse for wear.

He stops moving as he senses another presence approaching, Shisui appears before his grandfather in a Teleportation Jutsu.

He bows to his eldest relative, "Grandfather Kagami, I'm glad you made it out safe and sound."

Kagami chuckles at his grandson, "Have you forgotten how many years I'm your elder? Danzo may have gotten trickier over the years we have been apart, but he has yet to truly change."

Shisui nods his acceptance, "Have you seen my father?"

"Ivan is a full grown man and he can take care of himself wherever he ends up."

Shisui nods again, suddenly looking sullen, "I just worry is all. You always remain the same grandfather, but father isn't the same as you. He has changed since mother died."

Kagami wraps his arm around his grandson, "Losing your other half is traumatizing child. It's like waking up every day knowing you will be incomplete no matter what, because the one piece of the puzzle is forever gone. Wounds like that don't heal overnight."

Shisui nods again as they continue walking, he liked talking to his grandfather. The man appeared to have knowledge on everything, it seemed like an impossible burden to carry.

"I will warn you though Shisui, it is much better to have loved than to never have loved at all. We as people must fill our hearts with something, if not evil will eventually do it. You should have no fear, your heart lives on your sleeve."

"What if..."

Kagami waves his arms, "There won't be any uncertainty when the time comes. You will know you have found your other half when you realize you meld together in unlikely ways."

Shisui smiles as his grandfather continued walking forward, the knowledge inside that man was unnatural. He could only guess it was an age thing.

* * *

"I am glad you could make it Naruto, tallying your total... that will be ten D-Rank missions backed up from yesterday."

I nod to him as he marks off the scrolls, "I will save some D-Ranks for teams but for the most part you can handle them."

He pauses for a moment, "I almost completely forgot. I scheduled an incredibly important meeting at the end of this week. I will increase your load by then, I will indisposed in a serious meeting with a fellow Kage."

I nod, "I have to go meet my team now. Good luck with your meeting preparations Old Man."

The moment I stepped out of the Hokage mansion I raised my arms into a cross, "Multi Shadow clone Justu!"

* * *

A thousand Shadow Clones might have been considered overkill to a lot of people, but it wasn't every day that a Genin did ten D-Rank missions.

When the area cleared of Shadow Clones I began to run towards training ground seven, I saw no reason to chance missing something important.

Like a gentle hint on the breeze I could tell something was wrong in the village. The relatively lax training methods for peacetime were being slowly pushed to the wayside.

In favor of more diligent and progressive means of training. Of course this had to be in my imagination, wartime was over for now.

I remember hearing Danzo mention something about an inevitable cycle of violence that the village prepared for... but he mentioned we just left one.

What could possibly be happening at this moment in our Shinobi world?

* * *

Kakashi looked up at me with a lazy eye smile as I entered training ground seven, his faithful orange book in hand.

"I'm so proud of you my most promising disciple. I finally get to teach my ways to the next generation."

I chuckle nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"I don't plan on being late every day sensei... also I refuse to read those books of yours."

Kakashi merely smiles and turns a page, "Suit yourself. Just wait until puberty hits... when it does you will seek me out."

He turns back to look a ragged looking Sasuke and Sakura, and then back at my inquisitive face.

"Chakra control."

He shrugs as if that answered everything.

"The others are quite a bit ahead of you already, attempting to climb a tree without the use of hands."

He lowers the book from the front of his face as he looks at my horrified expression.

"I don't wanna hear it Naruto, mastering chakra control is key to putting your monstrous reserves to better use. Tell me, do you want to one day be legendary?"

I mutter darkly to myself, I swear it was a rhetorical question.

"Yeah I do."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Whatever."

He tosses a kunai into the ground at my feet, "I need to see some tree climbing Naruto."

* * *

Ten minutes later Kakashi looked up from his favorite pastime and a bead of sweat went down his forehead.

"I hope you're happy. You killed a tree."

"Give me a break it's a tree, a little chakra shouldn't blast a hole in it!"

Kakashi looked at the downed tree for a moment before his hand lit up with lightning chakra. He then casually swiped at the nearest tree, his hand going through it like hot butter.

The tree groans at it dies, collapsing and then falling onto its side.

"Do you see any similarities?"

Sasuke wanders over, "You taught Naruto a lightning jutsu?"

"I want to learn jutsu too!"

Sakura said excitedly, while Kakashi merely sighs.

"Alright fine, I get it sensei. My chakra control stinks."

"It does, you need to catch up. It's too bad Shadow Clones probably won't help too much."

* * *

After several hours of grueling chakra control practice Kakashi called us back together.

"Alright guys, enough physical exertion for today. We are going to be meditating to find our happy places for the remaining half hour."

I mentally cringed at the realization that I couldn't manifest a happy place for horrible reasons.

I sigh and reluctantly follow my team as they began to relax in the grass, my eyes flutter for a moment before sleep takes me.

My 'meditating' was cut short by the sound of familiar chuckling, and I admit this was a clear first for me.

The dark version of myself chilling out on top of the Nine-Tailed Fox, his sneer sent chills up and down my spine.

I knew the original plan to defeat and accept hatred, but together I already knew they were unstoppable.

"**You're interrupting our bonding you insufferable human. Is there something you want?"**

The Fox growls, and the dark version of myself jumps down off him.

"**You here to preach about love and forgiveness? I hope not, because we both know how you truly feel right now. You feel like shit."**

"I didn't realize I was supposed to feel happy about watching comrades attempt to kill one another. I'm not that twisted."

He sneers, touching the identical seal on his stomach through his jumpsuit, **"You're just a ball of unfiltered hate. The only consistency in your life is the big guy in the cage."**

The Nine-Tails lunges forward past my dark half attempting to grab me in his hand, I blink as he retracts his hand.

"What the hell Fox?"

"**I was close dark Naruto, maybe next time." **

He scratches deeply into the side of the cell before retreating into the darkness.

The dark Naruto huffs and starts to fade, **"I will never forgive this village for their blatant treachery. Neither will you."**

As the seal begins to fade I can't help but sigh, "I know it hurts... but we must learn to forgive. If not we will lose everything."

* * *

As I open my eyes back in training ground seen, I affectionately rub my sore temples.

"**You suffer with me."**

I shiver involuntarily at the anger in his tone, the pain inside his heart was worse than my own.

"Life sucks."

Kakashi opens his one visible eye and pulls out his favorite orange book, but doesn't open it.

"Hmm? You say something?"

I shake my head as Sakura and Sasuke open their eyes, Kakashi gives me another curious look before opening his book.

"Splendid training today my cute Genin, tomorrow I'm thinking of a mission of sorts. Who knows, it might just be a C-Rank."

He chuckles as stars appear in Sakura's eyes, he then disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu.

I turn to leave when a black crow lands on my shoulder and caws in my ear, several times. I stroke the birds back for a moment to calm it down.

"I get, I get it. It's really important."

I pull the metal bracer off its leg and stare down at the short note. Clear and concise.

_Uchiha compound, inside the gathering place. Now._

I look up with a chuckle, "I think I get the severity."

* * *

As I was sprinting towards the Uchiha compound, the sight of a familiar old man outside a dango shop attracted my attention.

"Hey! You're that old Uchiha with chakra reserves even higher than Danzo!"

He turns to look at me, chewing the last piece of his dango, not yet recognizing me.

"Ahh yes, you're the blonde Genin who got caught in ANBU affairs and almost got captured or killed by ROOT. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kagami Uchiha. Elder technically but my chakra is special, hasn't waned a bit for my age. I can still match Hiruzen my old teammate."

I blink in surprise, "You were one of the teammates of the Third Hokage? I'm sure I can pester you later sir, why aren't you going to the gathering of the Uchiha?"

He pauses looking down at his hands, "There is something I must do first before I can go."

"**I fucking hate Uchiha, that special chakra of his is disgustingly similar to Madara Uchiha's."**

* * *

"I do hope you weren't followed."

He asked as he set a metronome on the table before him.

"Of course not."

The man spoke from his kneeling position.

"Good, this mission is highly classified. After its completion... it never happened. Understand?"

The man's one visible eye glows a bright white, a metronome is heard ticking in the background.

"Yes Lord Hokage, I shall not fail you."

The clock chimes from the within the office.

The final hour was upon them.

* * *

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me the truth because I asked."

He grunts irritably when he receives no answer from the blank faces in front of him.

"I tried asking nicely... let's see what you guys fear most."

His middle finger twitches and his captives find themselves in a world colored grey and white hanging upside down.

"Heh, this is actually pretty kinky. ROOT is fucked up beyond belief."

He actually got a reaction as they noticed their surroundings, widening pupils and straight panic attacks.

He grabs the chin of one of the female operatives as she hyperventilates.

"I can make it all go away. I just need answers, you might even live through this."

Her breathing stabilizes and she snarls at him, "Sharingan manipulation won't work on us scum."

Shisui smirks, "I haven't even begun to use my Sharingan yet."

* * *

Kagami stood patiently waiting at the entrance to the underground structure that was the Foundation headquarters.

"Danzo."

"Kagami." His face remains impassive as he leans onto his cane.

"I'm only going to say this once Danzo, end you're scheming now while you still can."

Danzo continues to walk forward, "Get out of my way if you don't mind. I have done nothing you can prove."

Kagami obliges Danzo and moves out of his way, staring at his back as he entered the tunnel to the Foundation on the village.

"I won't be a bystander any longer old friend, when you make your next move. I will stand in your way, and I won't be moving anytime soon."

Danzo allows a small smile to grace his lips as he continues into the tunnel. The sound of his cane taunting goading Kagami. He didn't rise to the bait.

"Then may the best organization win."

* * *

After wandering through the entrance to the pristine grounds of the Uchiha district I easily found the gathering place. Every Uchiha was moving towards it like a flowing river.

The moment I reached out the metal doors to knock they opened inward as if they sensed my presence. It wouldn't be that hard.

The guy gives me the once over, and then nods his head twice. Something told me I was expected to show up no matter what.

"Inside Uzumaki, we were told we would have an important spectator. You see anything suspicious while you walked here?"

I think for a moment before shaking my head, all the while missing the figure hanging from the top of the building. His one visible eye glowing white for a moment before returning to its natural color.

* * *

As I walk into the building past the Uchiha standing guard a piercing scream rattles my brain. I push a finger into my right ear, Shisui softly cups the chin of a male ROOT operative. His other hand cupping his chin with interest.

He turns to Itachi with raised eyebrows, "Since when do people condition themselves to fight off the opposite of pain?"

He grunts and releases him, his eyes glazing over and drool slowly flowing out of his mouth. I wondered if his mind was still intact.

"I'm not being as gentle as that next time. I'm frying your mind up if I have to go digging again. It won't be a pretty sight at all."

"Lord Danzo has acquired the knowledge to make the Leaf Village more powerful. Your Dojutsu is necessary, but you as people aren't any longer."

Eyes all across the room narrowed at this comment, because if it was true. Danzo converted their loyalty to subversion.

The crowd of scrutinizing Sharingan eyes turn as the doors are opened again. Kagami enters with his cane attached to his back, Hiashi Hyuga behind him.

"I apologize for being late, I hope I haven't missed anything of importance I hope."

He actually sounded apologetic, it had been a rough day.

Shisui glances at Hiashi and then back at the Foundation ninja, frowning ever so slightly. He hated this entire situation.

"I think Danzo is forgetting we are all on the same side. We all put our lives on the line to protect our home. I don't think the answer to this is violence, we need to trust one another."

* * *

Dog watches and listens to the proceeding carefully, but it stopped making any sense at all. None of this was making any sense, this all had to be fabrication.

The Foundation was created to support the great trunk which nourished the leaves. Danzo was just doing what was best for the Leaf Village.

The guilt in the pit of his stomach was quickly gathering strength, partnered together with incessant doubt. Were the Uchiha the real traitors here after all?

Was Dog actually being used as a sacrificial pawn?

* * *

**Part 3: The All Seeing White Kaleidoscope Eyes!**

* * *

Hiruzen was signing off on financial request from the Hyuga when his door was opened, he looked to see Danzo enter.

"Wood Clone?" He inquires curiously.

"Is it obvious? The newest tests have concluded with success."

"Have you already created a prototype?"

Danzo reaches up and gingerly peels the bandages away from his right eye, revealing a pale white eye. Hiruzen strokes the hair on his chin as three black tomoe appear, rotating around the edges.

"It exceeds my every expectation in almost every way."

"Is it perfect?" He actually stops writing to get the details on the latest creation of his shadowy partner.

"As with all great power, it comes at a great cost. The cost is steep and dangerous."

"The water at the bottom of a crevasse is always sweeter than the babbling brook."

Danzo chuckles at this, how right Hiruzen was.

* * *

Itachi unseals the white box from the tunnel systems onto the table set up in front of the prisoners. He turns to look in one of the still conscious prisoners, his glare like ice.

"Your clan is already in a deep hole, you should really stop digging. Your actions will change nothing at all."

His voice was laced and dripping with venom.

Itachi remains silent and deactivates the seal on top of the box, he reaches inside as the room leans forward with bated breath.

He pulls out a small jar of preserving liquid, with a single pair of Byakugan eyes floating inside.

"Would you care to explain this, or should we try my pain inducing Genjutsu?"

The man chuckles, not an ounce of fear on his face or in his heart.

"Those items are no longer necessary to the endgame. No matter what I know or tell you... it won't change anything."

Itachi turns to look at a pondering Shisui, and then towards his father.

"I want medical specialists in this room right now to help me sort the contents of this box. We can possibly gain insight into what he is planning."

* * *

Danzo turned ever so slightly as one of his Shinobi appeared behind in a Teleportation Jutsu. He continues walking towards the command station.

"Prepare the suspension fluid for short-term exponential growth."

The moment he finished speaking the Foundation ninja were gone, a slight breeze moving through the open laboratory. He reaches the command panel and immediately begins typing on the keyboard.

"Lord Danzo."

"The assassination was successful without complication I presume?"

He pushes a lever forward, pressurized gas leaking from the clear tanker in front of him. There were only a couple things missing from his plan.

"He won't be a problem for the Leaf Village ever again my lord. I also secured the special ingredient you requested."

Danzo reaches for his neck and snatches off a silver medallion, clutching it briefly before dropping his hand to his side.

"Excellent, bring in test subject three hundred and eighty seven. Prepare for DNA integration."

* * *

"Foolish flies in a web, thrashing about in your stead. Foolish flies in a web, believe that they can escape. Foolish flies in a web, never really escape."

I grimace unnerved by the statement made by the ROOT Shinobi as the Uchiha dissect the box for information.

"It looks like we have several pairs of mature Sharingan, detailed sketches of the Byakugan and Sharingan, and DNA in the form of semen and vaginal fluid. All these things together don't sound too good."

Fugaku takes a step back from the table as a realization hits him.

"They said that our eyes would be of use, but we as clan no longer were. Does this mean he was trying to create a new clan to replace the Uchiha and Hyuga?"

Shisui sighs, "That, or he is just trying to create a visual prowess all his own. He no longer deems the people who wield Leaf Dojutsu necessary, and as such once he succeeds... we will cease to exist."

* * *

Danzo signals the ANBU sitting over the tank with a mask with a nod. The ANBU nods back and drops the square package into the preserving liquid.

Danzo pulls a lever back and the tank reseals with a hiss of pressurized air. He taps on the command console for a moment before pushing another lever forward.

The tank is flooded with electricity for a moment and the box splits apart into tiny pieces. His trepidation becomes adrenaline and excitement as the cells quickly begin mitosis.

The rapidly dividing cells begin to take a more humanoid form, he clicks the medallion into the command console. He had been storing his chakra into it for the last six months in preparation for this very moment.

The tank is flooded with an excess amount of his chakra, the humanoid form was quickly becoming an actual human. A human manifested as part of his own chakra.

"It has just become a she Lord Danzo. All her organs are still inactive but her chakra coils are in perfect condition. You can start her heart at any moment...but I feel the need to warn you she isn't the least bit stable."

Danzo grunts and he taps a couple of red keys, this was his damn project. He knew how this worked.

"She is unable to maintain homeostasis, nor do her organs work properly. It will take much practice to create perfect humans with perfect organs. I will need mega tons of flesh, and more chakra than this village can offer. It can't be helped for now."

He increased the flow of chakra into the tank, the medallion was almost empty. He flicks a horizontal lever to its maximum level.

Electricity and his chakra intermingle as they enter the body of his female creation. It was time to wake her up and sing happy birthday.

* * *

Dog fought an entirely internal battle for what felt like hours before he made a solid decision. He was the one in control of his own actions.

With a single solid kick the vent he was over fell down and clattered against the ground below. He went through the space next, landing directly on top of the piece of metal.

Dog didn't get a chance to stand back up to his full height before four Uchiha were on him. Shisui and Itachi on his right of left, immobilizing his right and left arms. No signs for him.

Mikoto had her palm against his back with the seal of confrontation held below her chin. Fugaku had two fingers against the chakra point near the center of his collarbone.

This is why you never sneak up on ninja unless you are prepared to be caught and swiftly killed. He was nervous, but he had to know.

"Greetings Dog, care to give an explanation of why you're here?"

"You have my sincerest apologies, this was all a horrible mistake on my part. I was told you were plotting insurrection, not recovering from treasonous assaults."

Itachi raises an eyebrow and chops the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Danzo stares with interest as his female test subject slowly begins to fidget in her sleep. Pressurized gas pours from the containment tank and red lights flash all around the room.

Her eyes snap open for the first time and instantly focus on Danzo, they narrow with murderous intent. Her fingers twitch and she rams her knuckles into the tempered glass.

"I want an update on her vital signs." He taps his cane to accentuate his point.

"Her chakra coils are in pristine conditions at the moment but unfortunately the rate of decay will be sped up with agitated movement."

"How long does she have?"

He turns to look at the only Foundation ninja with a white lab coat.

"With proper testing we can extend the lifespan to twenty four hours with combat in the mix. As she is now twenty four hours is max with no combat."

Danzo nods the red lights fading from the command console. He pulls one of the levers to his right down. The fluid begins to drain out and white gas takes its place.

"Fu, when the gas has run its course to dull her senses enter her mind and implant my will and orders."

He turns back to the tank and just before the gas covers her completely he gets another glimpse of her hate filled white eyes. Three black tomoe in each. He smiles, everything was moving according to his plans.

* * *

As Dog slumps over Itachi places his palm over the top of his back and the formula inscribed into his back cracks and falls apart. The situation was looking worse by the second.

"I can't forgive or forget these actions taken against the Uchiha nor the Hyuga. What they did once they would do again."

Fugaku takes step away as all eyes focus on him again.

"Your right, this is unacceptable treatment. What would you have us do about it father?"

The recently silent ROOT operatives scoff loudly at us, a measure of please in their eyes.

"The plan is already in motion, nothing you do now will change future events."

He stops speaking as I slam my palms together to focus my chakra. I flash through several hand seals before slamming my palm onto the table.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

As the smoke clears the Scroll of Seals now firmly in my grasp. I allow it to balance on the table before folding my arms.

"If the living can't help us this time, then let us ask for the wisdom and strength of the dead."

The eyes of the conscious Foundation ninja widen, it appeared Danzo wasn't the only person skulking around in the shadows of Konoha.

* * *

"How is her mental state Fu? I do hope her brain isn't mush."

As if to respond she slams both fists into the tempered glass, several spider web like cracks forming.

"It will take a few moments for the orders to seize her brain, and she is strong with all the knowledge I have stored in her mind."

Her hands slam against the glass once more and both break through. She steps through with pure hatred etched into her features.

Danzo holds up left arm, the kanji for sit appearing on his palm. Her body seizes up and she drops to one knee involuntarily.

Danzo lowers his arm and turns back to Fu, "I need you to give her specific orders. Number one is her one-time codename, Mayfly. Number two are her targets Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga."

Fu nods and places his hand on her forehead, Danzo attaches a transmitting device to her neck. Up close he could feel his dense chakra circulating around her coils.

If she could bear the pain successfully there would be few who could stop her. Not even Hiashi or Fugaku would stand a chance alone. It would have to be the deceased Lady Ai or the predisposed Hizashi. Shisui or even Itachi could do the job as well.

This was all neither here nor there, they wouldn't make it back to stop her before the meeting ended. That place would be the graves of two noble clans of Konohagakure.

"You have your orders Mayfly, get moving immediately and bring them back to me before you eventually disintegrate."

* * *

Hiashi's eyes flash with recognition and then with a light that had disappeared with the death of his beloved wife.

"I have the perfect candidate for this jutsu, allow me to retrieve Ai of the Lighting Aura." He turns and dashes out of the entrance to the meeting place.

I then notice that Fugaku and disappeared along with several other Uchiha as well. I turn to Mikoto with an inquisitive look but she merely shrugs.

The doors are thrown back open, and four Uchiha including Fugaku slowly move back into the room with a large black urn.

"These ashes have long since been sealed away below the Naka shrine along with the other noteworthy Uchiha. People much too powerful to allow in the normal cemeteries."

My eyes widen at the implication and they finally set it onto the ground ever so gently. I guessed the urn itself was heavy and not ashes it held.

"This Uchiha is not quite as famous as she should be. The eternally legendary Naori Uchiha. Partially famous for her prowess in combat, but mostly famous for her wisdom in disarming conflict without force. She also might have been the first Uchiha to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan without killing or witnessing the death of someone close to her."

I nod my head in amazement, she was the antithesis of Madara Uchiha. A kunoichi who could have possibly gained the same powers as he without losing everything she loved. Willing to sacrifice vision in one of her eyes so another could see. Visionary might have been the best word.

I pull out a small blank scroll and start writing up the formula drawn out within the Scroll of Seals.

"I need a moment and only a small amount of her ashes if you would be so kind."

* * *

Sasuke was on his way back to the Uchiha compound after a calm day of hanging out with his friends. The meeting should have finally been over.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the female teenager with what looked to be a white Sharingan barring his path. Black hair fanning out down her back.

Her previously unfocused eyes narrowed at the sight of him, veins distending across her temples. Sasuke took a step back, this was definitely bad news.

He unconsciously activated his undeveloped Sharingan but he could feel the immense gap in power between them. She raises her palm to him calmly.

"You are coming with me Sasuke Uchiha, please do not resist."

"Like hell I am!"

Sasuke turns and starts running in the opposite direction but suddenly his limbs and muscles seized up on him.

"Paralysis Jutsu."

He desperately tried to turn around but his world went dark with a quick strike to the back of his neck.

Mayfly hefted him onto her back and immediately went about finding her next target. Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

With the formula complete I drop a small amount of the ashes into place and sit back to watch. The chakra begin to slowly leave my body in excess amounts.

I drop to one knee as a black formula stretches across the ground toward one of the female Foundation ninja. Her gaze hardens as she catches sight of the advancing formula.

"You can no more call yourself saints than Lord Danzo. We are all monsters with blood on our hands in this Shinobi world."

She then closes her eyes, the sealing matrix complete with a large black circle around her chair. The matrix glows white with my chakra for a moment air pushing everyone in the room backwards.

Ash and dust begin to swirl around her person like a localized tornado. It encased her from head to toe and her mouth opened into a bloodcurdling scream.

I winced as the scream was silenced almost as soon as it began, the ash and dust settles down. A different kunoichi now sat before them, her skin perfectly unblemished not counting the creases.

I paused as my brain stopped working for several heartbeats before rebooting itself. Long wavy purple hair partially covering a Konoha forehead protector.

Her eyes open to reveal an intricate Mangekyo Sharingan resembling a three-petal flower. Her smile was scarily disarming with a sharp edge.

"I'm honored that Lord Second's jutsu to bring back the dead would be used on me. How exciting!"

* * *

Mayfly paused a mile back from the Hyuga compound after safely depositing Sasuke somewhere safe. If intelligence was correct, Hinata would be either in her garden or turning in early.

So far she had only needed to use the Teleportation Jutsu and the Paralysis Jutsu, but her body was already beginning to burn. It was agonizing.

Her entire existence was barely held together by low tech threads. She raised her hands together and disappeared in a Teleportation Jutsu right outside the outer walls.

The veins around her temples and eyes distended as she peered through the walls, and immediately began placing the different sentinels under Genjutsu.

Now all she had to do was get to Hinata and get her out of the compound. She faced away from the out walls and jumped backwards over them, landing smoothly on her feet.

She jumped again to the top of the nearest building, touching down with both her hands for a moment before leaping to the next.

She landed by the garden generally tended by Hinata and grunted in anger. She looked up ever so slightly, she was sleeping in her room.

She molded chakra and sent it to the soles of her feet before jumping up to her window. She immediately reaches down to open it when her chakra sensing abilities go haywire.

* * *

"Dammit Sasuke, don't tell me you got caught first."

Shisui teleported to just outside the Uchiha compound with his Sharingan active. Sasuke was missing, and he was more than likely a target.

He folded his arm and taps his shoulder, this wouldn't be easy. He snaps his fingers together as he realizes something.

"If Sasuke has already been captured, then Hinata is unfortunately next. I can cut them off hopefully."

Shisui raises his arms and prepares to teleport to the Hyuga compound when he sense projectiles coming his way. He smoothly dodges the thrown kunai and turns to look at his five assailants.

"This is just perfect, do any of you gentlemen know where Sasuke Uchiha is?"

They don't respond verbally and the two in front rush him with drawn swords. He pulls out his own tanto and quickly moves to engage them.

He clashes and locks weapons with first, keeping his eye on the second. He pushes him back and strikes out at the second, nailing him in the gut and teleporting backwards to avoid thrown kunai and shuriken.

He ducks down under a thrown windmill shuriken only to be hit by a weapon he had only read about. Three weighted spheres attached by a length of ninja wire.

"You've got to be kidding me! Are these magnetized bolas?"

The only response he got was another wide swipe from his katana, he backpedaled with a frown. They were stalling him here.

* * *

Hiashi placed both his palms side by side towards the wall, compressed air blowing the wall outward. Mayfly was thrown backwards twenty five feet away, both arms held defensively in front of her face.

Hinata wakes up with a scream to see her father strolling towards a massive hole in the side of her bedroom. He drops the black bag he was holding to wave at her.

He then jumps down out of the house, Byakugan watching Mayfly carefully as she lowers her smoking arms. He raised an eyebrow as he studied her chakra pathways.

"You must be in incredible pain, such large coils filled with chakra slowly killing you. Such is the price of meddling with biology."

Mayfly had heard enough she placed both her palms together in his direction and he quickly reciprocated.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

They shouted at the same time, pouring chakra into the systems to use the Gentle Fist. The walls of air collide and briefly they struggle for dominance. He gets a rather vivid glimpse of just how much more chakra she had than him.

Hiashi uses a chakra enhanced jump to clear the danger zone from her superior Vacuum Palm before landing smoothly before her.

She tosses a handful of shuriken towards him and he immediately dodges and begins to circle her. He smirks with amusement, loaded up with knowledge or not she couldn't make use of the Byakugan or Sharingan.

She knew neither the Gentle Fist nor Interceptor Fist, she was using a Foundation Taijutsu stance. He catches two of the skuriken she threw and returns them with interest courtesy of an Air Palm.

As the shuriken hit their mark she looks into the night sky and screams loudly, he takes a step back surprised. She drops to her knees, a feral look entering her eyes.

"How can Danzo be ok with this?"

* * *

Shisui breathes out a steady stream of flames towards his still upright assailants, trying to get his arms free of the bolas.

The flames completely roast the ROOT ninja in front of him and he spins around grabbing the katana with his fingers. He cuts past the ninja wire and with a grip on the handle slam the next Foundation ninja.

He tosses the katana towards the last two and starts his own hand seals.

"Wind Style: Jade Hurricane!"

His tanto fills with his wind chakra and flies back towards him before landing safely in his grasp. He twirls it once before placing it back in his holster.

"I have had just about enough of this, tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is!"

He catches the eyes of both Shinobi at once and they fall to their knees under his Genjutsu. He walks up to both kneeling men and repeats the question.

He shakes his head in disbelief and disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu.

He reappears at Hyuga compound, immediately searching for the underground cellar the two spoke of. If what those two said was correct, Hiashi might need help soon.

* * *

She springs off the ground towards him and they engage in a serious bout of Taijutsu. There was no actual trading of blows, Hiashi simply dodged all of her attacks with ease.

The moment he retaliated his advantage disappeared as she copied his use of the Gentle Fist. He delivered a palm strike to her exposed stomach and she closed a chakra point to the left of his shoulder.

They disengaged and jump backwards searching each other for a weakness to expose safely. He smirks studying the damage done just by striking an organ once, she wasn't put together so well.

She pulls out a portable syringe and jams it into her right arm. He grimaces as the damage reverses itself as she gets into the Gentle Fist stance one more.

He smiles again as Shisui appears on his right with an unconscious Sasuke thrown over his shoulder. Hiashi waves him off quickly.

"Take the black bag and Hinata and get them out of here now. I can handle this experimental human."

Mayfly draws four kunai into each hand and sends them towards the two ninja aided by an Air Palm. Hiashi pushes Shisui behind him and narrows his eyes.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"

The moment he began to use the rotation Mayfly instinctively copied and filed away the technique. She began a frontal charge towards Hiashi and Shisui turned to grab the corpse in question.

He visibly relaxes as he disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu, turning his full attention back towards Mayfly. The longer this battle went one, the more she copied and learned from him. The harder it would be to defeat her.

* * *

I immediately went to work examining the corpse of Ai after Shisui arrived. He placed an unconscious Sasuke and Hinata down before having a seat himself.

With an ink brush I painted the symbol for infinity onto her forehead and onto the original formula. I slammed my palms together and start pouring even more of my chakra into the seal at my feet.

The sealing array surrounded her body and the room was filled with white light again. Dust and ash levitated and then swirled around her body which began to lift off the ground.

The main contusions and cuts began to heal as the body was covered in a thin layer of dust and ash. Her feet touched down onto the ground and I collapsed onto my knees.

Her chakra increased dramatically and her hair begins to lift with energy. I grinned with tiredness as she opened her eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of living."

* * *

**Part 4: Evening Out The Score! The Reanimation Jutsu!**

* * *

I obviously wasn't the most important thing at this moment, but I knew this already.

"Where is Hiashi?"

"Fighting an experimental human being at the Hyuga compound."

She bypasses me and everyone else without another word, sprinting towards the Hyuga compound. Shisui turns to Itachi with an amused look.

He then dropped the expression when he turned to find Naori missing as well. He scratches his head for a moment before Shisui points towards the door.

"Follow Lady Naori and protect Dani, I will look for my grandfather myself."

* * *

Fu holds out a hand to halt the advances of his master, his eyes narrowed.

"Lord Danzo, I can sense another presence here. He has powerful chakra in his system."

Danzo grunts irritably as Kagami appears in front of his part with a Teleportation Jutsu. His hands were already clasped together for jutsu.

"I warned you that I would no longer stand by and watch as you continued to hurt people. I want to talk to the old you for once."

Danzo drops his wooden cane, "The old me?"

"Yeah, the Danzo before you lost your arm in war. The Danzo before the all-knowing tactician took over full-time."

Danzo waves to his escorts, "Complete the mission. I will handle this situation myself."

Fu and Torune nod to their master and disappear into the night. Kagami frowned ever so slightly.

"You misunderstand the situation Kagami old friend. I am the tactician, I do what I must to defend and better Konohagakure."

Kagami shakes his head molding chakra within his stomach.

"You have grown greedy in your old age Danzo. What does increasing your power do for Konoha?"

Danzo pulls his right arm from under the cloth, flexing his fist. He begins to mold his own chakra.

"You have long since grown senile in your old age, many things are changing in this world. I won't listen to your rubbish, and unless you plan to use that visual prowess on me... it won't change."

Kagami cracks his neck and slides his cane into the holster near his lower back.

"I will show you that nothing has changed Danzo. You have been away so long you've forgotten you were never able to beat me."

* * *

Itachi calmly walked through the Uchiha hospital, after receiving directions towards the room of Dani he had begun his trek.

When he finally arrived at the designated room he simply pushed the door open. The moment he entered he caught sight of Naori kneeling beside the bed, studying her intently.

"What caused this trauma?"

"I'm not quite sure, she lost her right eye to an assault with ROOT Shinobi. ANBU completely loyal to Danzo Shimura."

The room grows quiet from then on and Itachi strolls to the furthest corner of the room to give her the peace she desired.

Naori activates her Mangekyo Sharingan and forces Dani's eyelids to open. She makes the seal of confrontation as she stares into the unresponsive pupils.

"It's time to wake up young one. Tsukuyomi."

Itachi watches wordlessly in wonder, he knew about the Mangekyo Sharingan but he had never seen it used up close.

It was over almost before it started, the normal reading on her heart monitor sped up rapidly and she screamed.

Naori winces internally and wrapped her arms around the young Uchiha. She soothingly stroked her back, fear was a part of everyday life.

"Worry no longer, I will protect you."

* * *

Hiashi crouched down as he began to feel the effects of extreme chakra loss, while Mayfly didn't even look winded. Sure, her insides were on fire but she had chakra to spare.

He wheezes once more and forces himself back onto his two feet as Mayfly began to charge at him again. He had a feeling the orders given to her were beginning to become muddled in her head.

He ducked under a straight palm strike and gripped her arm with both hands. Mustering all his strength he lifted her off the ground and proceeded to toss her away.

As she landed on her feet, she continued to skid for a good ten feet. He noticed his arm stung them, and shortly after that it went limp. She took his attack to immobilize his arm.

She restarted her charge again and this time Hiashi was content to just back up and dodge the strikes. He ducked down under her outstretched leg and smirked.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm."

The gust of air struck the ground up close and filled the air with debris, right after he closed his own eyes. Mayfly growls as her eyes are filled with things that didn't belong.

She stumbled backwards and receives a palm strike to the chest and then a kick to her lower abdomen for her troubles.

She twists her midsection and starts to mold chakra into all her chakra points, Hiashi saw the chakra too late.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"

The rotation cleared the air of smoke and sent him hurdling backwards and into a tree. He coughs raggedly, blood leaking from his mouth as she stalks towards him.

She pulls out a handful of shuriken and kunai to finish him off at a distance. He coughed up more blood smirking, for someone just recently created... she was effective.

He closed his eyes waiting for his death when the sound of meeting something other than flesh rang in his ears. Standing directly in front of him was a person shrouded in lighting natured chakra.

He gawked pathetically, tears building up and then streaming down his face. Only two people alive maintained a cloak as pure as this, and he knew this wasn't the Raikage.

Her blue hair stood on ends as she stood with crossed arms and Byakugan active, she was pissed. She pulls out five shuriken in each hand and tosses them back towards Mayfly.

"Let's see just how far an experimental Dojutsu gets you against the real deal."

Mayfly merely frowned.

* * *

Danzo stares at Kagami and places his hands into the Tiger seal. His chakra was done molding and he was ready.

"A lot has changed Kagami. That Sharingan of yours can't see the future."

Kagami starts his hand signs and calms his nerves, his Sharingan flashing dangerously.

"I will give you glimpse of what I can see Danzo."

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Danzo slams his hands into the pavement after three hand signs, a grim expression upon his face. He would finish this here and now.

"Wood Style: Tree Wall Barrier!"

The chakra filled flames hungrily burn through the wood but fail to breach it completely. Danzo smirks and pulls out a single shuriken and slams his fist into the wall to open it up.

He tosses the single shuriken through the hole in the wall, keeping a close eye on Kagami as he finished his signs.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The single ninja star becomes an intimidating cloud of rotating metal. He pulls out four kunai in each hand tosses them towards the shuriken, each one with an explosive tag on the end.

The explosion knocks the shuriken off course and fills the clearing with smoke. Kagami realized he was at a bit of disadvantage, he would have to send the odds back into his favor.

"Ninja Art: Grudge Rain."

* * *

Itachi opens his eyes Sharingan spinning as he senses rapidly approaching presences. He turns to look at Naori who had Dani curled into her side in a protective manner.

She activates her Mangekyo Sharingan and starts leaking out her own killing intent into the room. One of her hands instinctively reaches for the sword at her hip.

The Foundation ninja appear in the doorway a chilling feeling running down their spines as they stare at five Sharingan eyes.

Naori blows a tuff of purple hair from her forehead while Itachi and even Dani let their killing intent loose into the air. The air was so think with it they could have sliced through it with a tanto.

They both gulp as they receive a vivid glimpse into the future, their own grisly death. They stare down at their own disemboweled and headless bodies being feasted on by crows.

Fu collapses onto the ground and turns away, ripping his mask off in time to vomit up his last meal. Torune manages to keep his dinner down and crouches to retrieve his partner. It was time to bail with their lives.

* * *

Ai and Mayfly clashed repeatedly at the center of their respective charges. Each time Ai came out of it the winner, the shroud of lightning chakra forcing Mayfly backwards.

Ai merely smirked, fast as she was it did little when trying to make blows connect. Her lightning natured cloak was never meant to make her faster than her opponents. No, it was merely to increase the physical damage dealt by her Gentle Fist.

They locked arms, she could see Mayfly bite deeply into her bottom lip. She grabs her wrist in an iron grip and flips her onto her back.

She reaches down and crushes her windpipe in, silencing her completely. Ai immediately began to get a bad feeling, Mayfly grabbed her forearm and shoulder. She smirked and the Shadow Clone exploded right in her face.

Ai uncovers her face with an expression of pure anger, her lightning shroud picks up again. Mayfly appears ten meters behind her with a medium sized staff with a sharp end.

"You are one slippery bitch. When did you switch with that Shadow Clone?"

Mayfly twirled the black staff and charged Ai once more, tossing the Gentle Fist right out the window. Ai ducked under the first swing and immediately went in for a palm strike.

Mayfly caught this next move in advance and grabbed her shoulder firmly. Using her superior weight she flipped directly above her back and slammed the butt end of the staff into her spine.

Ai grunts and slipped forward, the staff slamming into her cheek once more and sending her flying a good ten meters away. The lightning shroud sputtered and dropped away.

Ai remains motionless for several moments before the damaged parts of her body begin to regenerate. She stands up and looks back at the surprised Mayfly.

Ai looks at her hands as she realizes his lightning shroud refused to reemerge.

"I am not at full power at all, it seems this technique doesn't work that efficiently."

* * *

Danzo grimaces as the water in the clearing began to pool at his feet, swallowing his ankles.

_This isn't normal water, it's trying to absorb my chakra._

He grunts in annoyance and sends chakra to his right arm and waves it in the direction of the smoke covering the area. The blade of wind clears the air of smoke revealing both Danzo and Kagami.

Kagami tosses a cluster of eight shuriken with one hand and breathes fire natured chakra into them with the other. The shuriken land directly on target tearing into Danzo's flesh with ease.

Kagami blinks in surprise as shuriken imbed into his own flesh, blood flowing from his mouth. He forms his hands into the ram sign as he realizes he's inside a Genjutsu.

He mentally smirks as they switch for damage, Danzo narrows his eyes in pain as the Genjutsu reflects back at him.

_I cannot allow myself to lose here, I have trained so hard, covered my every disability. Yet he remains stronger than I am._

He finally releases the Genjutsu and collapses onto his knees breathing hard, his experimental Dojutsu deactivates from the strain.

_I should have tested this damn eye more before leaving the Foundation. _

He casts a brief glances up, the briefest eye contact and he felt himself slip into a Genjutsu. The generic Sharingan Genjutsu, and without sufficient chakra or his Dojutsu he was helpless.

He chuckles as his left eye dulls, "How careless and foolish of me."

Kagami deactivates his Sharingan and rolls his shoulders. The battle would have probably gone on longer if his Dojutsu was perfect.

"Checkmate Danzo, now you're going to hear me out. Make no mistake old friend, I'm not asking for you to give up this life where you feel you protect our home. I just want you to trust me again."

Danzo scoffs from his prone position.

"How could I possibly trust you to put the village first? What's to say you won't place your family above the integrity of the village?"

Kagami frowns and lightly shakes his head, "You have the wrong idea here Danzo."

* * *

"This jutsu constantly feeds off my chakra, it was mystery for me a first but I think I get it now."

"I thought it would be simple, what's so difficult about it?"

"The initial reanimation uses the casters chakra to fill up their chakra. From them on then, they can directly draw chakra from the caster to continue fighting."

"I see, Lady Ai is in battle drawing on your chakra."

I turn to look at the curious Mikoto before frowning, "I think there is another mode here that I am missing. I think this is it."

I cut the direct flow of my chakra immediately feeling a difference in the jutsu. I could see what they were seeing, it was starting to make sense.

"This mode allows the summoned to fight with unlimited chakra at precisely half their strength autonomously. They keep the ability to reform though, how interesting."

"**You know what would be even more interesting? Using my chakra to power this jutsu, imagine how many pawns you could have! All you have to do is let me go..."**

"Maybe next time bud."

* * *

Mayfly assesses her opponent's chakra level and then takes note of the lack of lightning shroud. She charges her again placing the staff back onto her back.

Ai takes a step back and an instant later receives an influx of chakra, just not enough to power up her shroud. She would have to get dirty in a Taijutsu battle.

Ai did a mental double take, she could see a flaw in her opponent's stance. She remembers the Uchiha's greatest downfall.

She grips the offending wrist and twists painfully, bones snapping in the process. She jabs three times into her abdomen, each strike eliciting a shriek of pain and suffering.

Using the already amassed leverage she flips Mayfly over her shoulder and slams her back into the ground. She pins her to the ground by the throat and turns up her lightning natured chakra.

Mayfly screams in absolute agony as her muscles and skin are fried. The will to continue the battle finally burning out from a combination of pain and chakra loss.

"You remind me a lot of the Uchiha as far as spirit goes. You rely on your artificial eyes so much you forget that perfection comes from hard work."

She coats the end of her fingertips with lightning natured chakra and raises her hand into the sky. Mayfly smiles as her eyes begin to close, the light gleams off her pupils. This was it for her. She could finally rest.

"May you rest in peace wherever you may go from here."

She allows her arm to descend preparing to carve into her neck and end it all quickly. Before she can connect a hand wraps around her wrist and stops her finishing move.

Ai looks up in surprise to see the saddened eyes of Hiashi staring back. He shakes his head no at her questioning gaze. He looks back at Mayfly and Ai looks too.

Her gaze softens at the relaxed expression on her face, as if prepared for death with a smile. She was unconscious and ready to die.

Ai broke down into tears as what Hiashi was trying to tell her cracked into the armor of her heart. This girl was suffering intense pain and betrayal, and only in death could she be free of it.

She was a Hyuga, a pawn, and a monster created in a lab. Just as she was.

* * *

"Enlighten me then Kagami, where exactly did the tactician go wrong?"

Kagami slowly began to walk towards the immobile Danzo without a hint of malice in his gaze. He was weary of all the fighting.

"You must open your eyes so that you can see my friend, the village is my family. Always has been, and always will be. What happened to one village one nation?"

"You truly wish to show me your guts don't you?"

Kagami releases the Genjutsu and extends his arm to help Danzo up, a smile on his face.

"ROOT was originally created to protect Konoha from the shadows, so allow your friends the Uchiha handle the time in the sun. We can do so much more on a united front."

Danzo reaches up and grabs the wrist in a firm grasp before standing up himself. He tightened his grip on his hand.

"Since you make such a convincing argument, we shall work together to protect the village from harm."

"If you would be so kind, please call off your Foundation ninja."

Danzo nods and claps his hands together, releasing his jutsu.

* * *

My arms shook as sweat rolled off my forehead in exertion, my chakra was almost completely gone. I heaved a weary sigh, reminiscent an old man.

"It seems the fighting it finally over, I am going to relinquish control again."

I form the ram sign and fall backwards, unconscious before I even hit the ground. Mikoto looked at my snoring frame for a moment before returning to her relaxing.

Inside the sewers of my mindscape, the pungent odor combined with the grinning visage of the Nine-Tails was too much.

"**You used too much chakra... come to me... you can use mine..."**

His grin grew wider as I slowly floated towards him, he remained still as I slid through the bars.

The moment I got closest to him he slammed his palms together with me in the center, his eyes getting wide with excitement.

"**What a shame, you put too much stress on your body for me to control you. Pity." **

He grumbles and tosses my body back into the sewer water, the shadows overtaking his form once again.

* * *

Shisui appeared next to his grandfather and a casually standing Danzo with narrowed eyes, before he could speak Kagami grabbed his shoulder.

"Aggression will not be necessary Shisui, please inform the Hokage that we have reached an impasse and have reconciled our differences."

Shisui pauses for a moment before disappearing in a Teleportation Jutsu. Kagami turns to look at Danzo with an almost stern look on his face.

"I think it's time you return the eyes you have stolen Danzo... you know if you had asked them originally they might have helped of their own volition?"

"Why take chances such as that hmm?"

Kagami gives him a stern look and he folds his arm as they walk back towards his Foundation headquarters.

"You can glare like that all you want, I regret nothing I did to protect the Leaf. Special interests you know?"

"No I don't understand, we wouldn't have been feuding in the first place if I did." Kagami said deathly serious.

"I suppose you're correct in that sense."

* * *

A man in black robes sat just outside the Leaf Village surrounded by six clones of himself. Suddenly one of his clones begins to fidget and then spasm before morphing into another man in white cloak.

"Have you finished the device yet Yin? The time is almost near and we can't take our time any longer."

The man in the black cloak grumbles again raises both his arms to reveal pieces of a black iron device.

"Perfection takes an unimaginable amount of time, even for me. I have been keeping my eyes on the Keeper, it would much faster to just reason with him."

"Can he be bought off?"

"All humans can be bought, morals are for deities."

"Good... see to it that he gives us what we desire. That does not mean that device remains unfinished."

"Whatever."

The white cloaked man disappears leaving behind just the clone of the originally black cloaked man. His purple eyes glow for a moment and he smiles to himself.

The conflict was finally over.

* * *

Yang dusts off his pristine white cloak as he appeared back on the desert sand, he huffs for a moment adjusting his mask. He could sense the sand Barrier Ninjutsu up ahead. He needed a massive technique for this to work.

He raises both his arms to the heavens gathering the chakra from around him and mixing it with his own.

"Sage Art: Massive Sand Storm Jutsu!"

The air shifts and buckles with his chakra, the very sand begins to stir as the charka absorbed into it. Within moments a large sandstorm was moving in towards the Hidden Sand Village.

He disappeared from view again, turning directly into sand with his initial plan set in motion.

* * *

Inside the Hidden Sand Village a trio of Jonin sit under a sphere made of sand. On one specific end ripples begin in a small fashion before growing larger. His eyes widen at the implications.

"We must inform Lord Kazekage, this person has incredible chakra to create such a disturbance."

At his words the Jonin on standby this the barrier team leap to their feet and race towards the office of their Kage. Very few people born in Sunagakure ever developed the ability to manipulate sand to such a degree.

* * *

The three Jonin entered the office with the Teleportation Jutsu on the last leg of their journey. This situation seemed to be getting worse and worse by the second.

"Lord Kazekage mere moments ago a massive disturbance was felt in the desert outside the village. This person was harnessing and using natural chakra to augment their sand manipulating abilities."

Rasa turned to look at the Shinobi with a serious expression on his face, he sneered. He already knew who this person was and it meant that all hell was about to break loose. This man matched all the descriptions... it was _him_.

"I want you to find me Pakura, Gaara, and Maki as quickly as possible. I want preparations made to combat natural energy and our second secret weapon on standby."

The Jonin he was talking to leaves with a Teleportation Jutsu and he turns to the next, a turban covering her eyes.

"I want you to raise the alarm immediately and begin moving civilians away from sector 0 within the village, understood?"

She nods and disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu and he turns to the final Jonin.

"I need you to specifically get word out to our Sand ANBU squads. How quickly you do this could very well mean saving the village. Now move!"

He nods and disappears as well, Rasa downs his cup of water and cracks his neck. He clicks a button under his desk revealing a set of battle armor inside the wall. Shit was about to get critically serious.

* * *

Yang smirked at his easy infiltration into the Hidden Sand Village. The decade of misery was coming to an end. He had gathered information on every Shinobi group in the Elemental Nations. It was time to free his brothers and sisters.

Sunagakure was an interesting village to say the least. Hidden deep below the harsh desert sand underneath their village were tunnels constructed out of sandstone filled with chakra. They tunnels led to brother Sun, his place of sealing.

The place was ingenious on many levels, if it was breached the sandstone could be converted back into sand to bury the intruder. It wouldn't happen to him of course, they couldn't move fast enough.

He raced down the sandstone corridor at full speed, mentally feeling around above ground. He raises an eyebrow at the rapidly gathering forces with distinct charka. The Sand had gotten better since last time.

He finally came to a dead end with a slab of stone not made of sand with the kanji for sun and then seal. He grins like a madman underneath his mask and shoves his arm directly into the stone.

His hand is unable to pierce the hardened earth but he already foresaw this, he began to add his natural chakra into the mix. The tunnel began to shake under the force is his chakra, add the fact that someone was actively trying to collapse the tunnel.

A small crack appears where is fingers are and it quickly begins to grow is size. Within moments a bright yellow chakra begins to pour out from the cracks. His arm finally breaks into the seal and the entire corridor lights up in a yellow explosion.

Out of the explosion and collapsing tunnel was now two cloaked figures, one in white and the other in gold. Now for their exfiltration.

* * *

Just behind them the tunnel began to dissolve back into sand at a quick pace, with the intent to bury them both alive. Yang knew that he wouldn't make it to the end. He also knew he could not fail his father of brothers.

As the sand came closer to burying them both alive he made a decision.

"Sun... for the sake of our brothers and sisters... for father... we must fuse once more."

Sun remains silent as the sand crashes down around them quickly turning the underside of the village into pure sand once more.

Outside the recently collapsed tunnel systems Rasa stood with a large contingent of his Jonin waiting and watching carefully. He breathes out a sigh of relief as Gaara appears beside him in a Sand Teleportation Jutsu.

"Do you think the collapse killed them Lord Kazekage?"

Rasa closed his eyes as black rings similar to his own sons appeared around his eyes. He couldn't sense their presences, but he doubted they were dead.

* * *

**Part 5: To Break the Cycle of Hatred! The Real Trouble Begins Elsewhere!**

* * *

As the tears freely flow down her cheeks Hiashi takes that moment to sit down as well. He knew this was a sore subject, but what else could be done?

"She is one of our family. Just what type of trash would we be to blame her for this situation?"

Ai starts to shake involuntarily as the memories from so long ago began to remerge in her mind. She never wanted to go back there again.

"I know you wanted to take it to your grave... but I need to go back in time and remember for me... for her."

She closed her eyes tight and shook her head repeatedly, tears slowly escaping from the edges.

"I won't ever go back... not again." She nearly whimpered.

Hiashi grabs onto her shoulders and shakes her almost violently, forcing her to look at the unconscious Mayfly.

"You can't hide your feelings from me Ai... I can feel your anger and fear. She reminds you of yourself... so tell me how you can condemn her for her brief history?"

For the briefest moment Ai saw a flash of her younger self place itself overtop the downed Mayfly. This wasn't a chance happening, they were one in the same.

"Ai you need to understand me here, I am going to protect her like I protected you when you were broken then too."

He moves to pick Mayfly up and Ai has another flashback. She sees herself being helped up Hiashi, protected by him. She could feel the love he felt even then.

She promised at that moment to learn to forgive and understand as much as he did. If he could love someone cast aside in the gutters then so could she.

She stood up and went to help Hiashi who almost looked startled at her already moving.

"I remember that day... the day everything changed. You saved my life... you saved a lab rat with no real purpose. Who would I be to pull up a flower that has yet to bud?"

* * *

Naori gently combed back the hair of Dani eliciting a giggle from the younger Uchiha while Itachi was dozing in the corner.

Her eyes narrow dangerously as a Foundation ninja appears in the room again bowing low to the ground. He stays like that for several seconds before speaking.

"Lord Danzo sends his greatest apologies to all Uchiha, sincerest apologies for the years of torment and scorn. Apologies for sowing mistrust and doubt where there was no real need. If you are willing he wishes to start over and change things to a better way. He also sent me to give what rightfully belongs to young Dani Uchiha."

He raises his head and offers a preserving jar with a single Sharingan eye floating in the liquid. Dani, Naori, and Itachi stare stunned for several moments before Dani began to cry.

It was the eye she never thought she would see again. Returning it and apologizing all at once, she could hardly believe it.

Dani tentatively reaches out and grasps the jar with both hands, looking at her right eye with her left. She smiles at the masked ROOT Shinobi.

"Tell him that I can forgive if it means that no one ever has to go through that ever again."

The man nods at the acceptance before disappearing in a Teleportation Jutsu. It wasn't just them either.

All across the village people and things were being returned with serious apologies. Danzo himself planned to personally return the eyes of Ai Hyuga. It felt like it would be the right thing to do.

As Danzo began to rewrap his head the voice of Kagami floated through his mind again. He already knew he was correct.

The world was what you made of it.

* * *

Rasa grimaced and dropped into a battle ready stance, gold dust beginning to rise all around his person. At his movement all the other Jonin begin to prepare themselves for the fight of their lives.

The ground suddenly shudders from blunt force, a single dull thud that reverberated through the entire area. Gaara began to get excited, his sand swirling around his feet. He already knew not to pick fights with Jonin.

Pakura sighed dejectedly as she cracked her neck, the air around them grows damp with the excess heat. The only one unaffected happened to be Maki who simply unraveled her cloth.

Another loud thud was heard from the ground they surrounded, Rasa narrowed his eyes as single arm burst up from the ground. They were alive.

He raises his hand to signal the assembled Jonin to hold still, something wasn't quite right about this. The arm gripped the loose sand before pulling the main body out.

Intricate gold metal gauntlets and boots... but a white cloak. Yin and Sun have fused to combine their abilities. He quickly begins hand signs to prepare for them both.

"Magnet Style: Gold Shrapnel."

The particles of gold dust condense to form tiny spheres of pure gold which then fly towards the now free Yang and Sun.

Obviously Yang was dominant in the fusion, he slams his palms together and then points them towards Rasa and Gaara. The gold shrapnel stop in midair and begin to return towards all the gather Shinobi.

Rasa raises an eyebrow, "Gaara."

Hardened sand springs up all around the gathered Jonin in a protective manner, blocking the deflected attack. Yang takes a step backwards and gold dust flies over the erected sand wall in an attempt to capture him.

Getting out of the village was going to be a hell of a trial on earth. Fusing almost didn't matter when Sun had very little chakra to work with when he came out.

The wall of sand drops as he jumps backwards landing safely on top of building. He looks down at this before noticing another presence behind him.

He turns to the sight of a tall Kunoichi with green hair pointing towards him, a small sun like orb floating above her hand.

"You are much too dangerous to be allowed free roam in our world. We will seal you both away this time."

* * *

Yin grinned his ass off from within the borders of the Land of Fire. He could feel the chakra of brother Sun again. With Sun and his unique abilities Fire would be the easiest brother to free next.

If Yang had enough energy stockpiled to begin the worldwide rebirth of the Brotherhood then he could comply. He could free Water himself, and hopefully they could all be together one day.

He began to levitate off of the ground before turning to look in the direction of the Land of Water. He was certain Yagura wouldn't mind if he freed sister Water, considering how busy he was going insane. None of his business.

He briefly pondered his plan of action if both Sun and Yang died in battle attempting to escape. He was not naïve, the battle that took the leader of the Brotherhood was his example. Traveler was so powerful, but he was no match for the First Hokage and Tobirama fighting together.

Unlike Yang his methods tended to be much more subtle, with Yagura showing signs of insanity it wouldn't be far-fetched for him to release Water.

Yeah... that would work wouldn't it? Maybe even just sneak in and sneak out underneath the smell of imminent destruction. That was more his style after all.

Yang took one good luck at the jutsu she was using and leaped backwards before Teleporting in the general direction of the village entrance.

* * *

Pakura paused before Maki appeared at her side, overpowering these two wouldn't be no easy feat. It was much easier to seal them away from the world rather than kill them.

"Pakura-sensei, Lord Rasa and Gaara are moving towards the gate to cut them off. It is our job to stall them until they are in position."

Pakura nods and sprints off after the retreating Yang with Maki at her side. She begin to make preparations for a shape transformation technique, something to get them to sit still.

Yang inwardly groaned as he felt Yin move further and further away from his position. He had overestimated his own abilities in this instance, too many Jonin level ninja in one place to escape.

He would have to battle and win to escape, and it would have to flashy because he couldn't physically overpower them now. He began hand signs as he neared the main entrance guarded by Rasa and Gaara.

"Sage Art: Majestic Destroyer Flame."

Rasa gaped in surprise while Gaara began to feel sick from the chakra, Shukaku didn't like this at all. The slender stream of flames quickly morphs into a wide wave of fire.

Rasa could feel her coming, but would she make it in time?

"This was Madara Uchiha's fire style jutsu. It consumes massive amounts of chakra, and only he and his brother ever used it."

"The area of effect is too large..." Gaara growled as he molded as much chakra as he possibly could.

Gaara slammed his palms together and a wall of sandstone rose up to block the wall of flames. It held for a moment before it cracked and shattered. The flames filled the pupils of them both before a young Kunoichi lands directly in front of them.

She faced the stream of flames head on with both hands, too overlapping diamonds appearing on each palm and even on her tongue.

"Shade Style: Black Hole!"

Yang narrows his eyes at the surge of old chakra, chakra he had not felt in a long time. The elder days of Madara Uchiha to be precise.

"She is inexperienced."

He continues forward directly over their heads as she continues to absorb his chakra. It was a lot to absorb so she was out of commission and they were home free.

Rasa raises his gold dust in a final attempt to stop his escape but narrowly misses as he sails past the entrance. Rasa turns to a glowering Gaara.

"We must go after them, they cannot be allowed to leave the desert!"

* * *

Yin touched down softly onto the soft shores of the Land of Water, keeping a close eye on the chakra of his brothers. He could feel them getting closer, which meant the escape was successful.

He needed to concentrate himself, to find the faint traces of Water and her chakra. A smile lit up his face as he realized his original assumption was correct.

Her place of sealing had been openly moved to use her as a trump card. The Mizukage could do whatever he liked to involve himself with his own people but he would be taking Water back with him regardless.

One hundred meters away from Yin two Mist ANBU were pouring over several scrolls in an attempt to free Water from the sealing stone.

"Yagura is insane, does he honestly believe that we can control this chakra heavy bitch? The moment she gets out she will make mince-meat of us all."

"If you feel like treason walk away idiot, I'm sure this wench won't even bother with us. She will go after the big fish, let's just get her out."

The two ANBU turn back to the stone tablet for a moment when the first speak involuntarily shivers. He turns around and looks towards the shores before resuming the seal decryption.

"You ever get the feeling that you're being watched? It's kinda weird but familiar all at the same time."

He continues working for several moments before it registers that his partner had yet to respond. He turns to find him gone, just up and vanished.

He steps away from the stone seal, turning a wide circle before cupping his hands together. His mask buzzes for a moment before the static disappears.

"Main unit this is Tsurugi, my partner just up and vanished. This might be nothing, but I wanted to report it just in case."

He releases his collar and turns back around to come face to face with a pair of purple ringed eyes. He opens his mouth to shout when Yin speaks to him.

"Obey."

The man slumps forward for a moment and then stands back up to his full height. His communicator buzzes for a moment and then he answers it.

"False alarm... Shirudo has returned to his post after relieving himself."

As he finishes speaking the life leaves his body and he slumps over, Yin heaves a sigh as he moves over towards the stone seal.

* * *

Yang hazarded a small glance over his shoulder, eyes narrowing in anger as he realized they were pursuing. He could feel his own chakra dwindling with Sun running on completely empty.

The only chance of escape was to tire them out before he ran on empty, the only problem was that would require lots of time. Time they didn't have.

Rasa turned to his son who was molding chakra with his hands pressed together tightly.

"Gaara."

"Don't rush me Rasa."

He stops running and slams his feet into the sand one at time before flashing through is hand signs.

"Sand Tsunami!"

The sand at his feet begins to rise up in wave and the people of Sand Village fall closely behind him. He could smell the uncharacteristic fear rolling off the shoulders of Yang.

Rasa slams his fists together gold dust fanning out all around him.

"Magnet Style: Gold nets!"

Gold pellets speed towards his back each one changing into human sized nets. He dodges them the best he can jutsu of all types being fired by the many Jonin riding the wave.

Yang began to bite down on his bottom lip, he didn't think they were going to make it. Why was it always this way for the Brotherhood?

All they had ever wanted was to complete father's will and nothing further. Everything in this world seemed to play against them at every turn.

No... this time would be different for them. He would change things... here and now.

"I will find the chakra..." He shouts out elongating his voice as he delved for chakra he didn't have.

Rasa frowned in surprise holding his gold dust back as he screamed.

"He is doing hand signs... but he is out of chakra..."

Gaara shakes his head, "Not anymore."

* * *

Yin could see the chakra running through the seal, it would be easy to destroy. His right pinky glows a violent purple colors and he starts to carve into the stone.

The carved stone begins to crack along his curved path. The stone hisses and he takes a small step backwards. Her chakra begins to leak through the cracks he created, widening them until her inevitable escape.

The entire clearing in enveloped in a blinding blue lighting but he remains facing the stone. The entire stone seal explodes sending rock fragments everywhere. The blue chakra begins to condense before him, easily seen with his Rinnegan.

He blinks once as the blue cloaked figure before him collapses onto her knees heaving. His gaze flickers inland as an alarm begins to blare loudly, no doubt chakra sensory ninja.

"You jerk."

"I'm sorry, next time I will waste precious energy making it easy for you to escape."

"That would have been nice you know."

"I'm not a nice person. Can you stand?"

She grunts falling onto her face, he guessed her seal was specially designed to drain her chakra.

"Fuck you Yin."

"I love you too sister. Since you are unable to walk, I will have to seal you while I escape."

He raises his hand out towards her prone body and she dissolves back into pure chakra, swirling up his fingers and then his arm. The chakra completely absorbs onto his person as the first Kirigakure ANBU lands in the clearing.

He takes on look into the Rinnegan eyes as the rest of his squad appears behind him.

"Fuck."

Yin turned to look at them without an ounce of fear, fighting him would take someone like the Mizukage or the Swordsmen of the Mist.

He reaches out towards the ground in front of him and a large piece of debris flies into his hand. With his other hand Tsurugi flies towards him as well.

He twirls once and tosses the unconscious man into their arms before tossing the debris into the air between them with a smile. He had always been stronger than Yang.

He extends his arm into the shape of a small firing arm.

"Water Gun Jutsu."

The compressed drop of water flies off of his index finger and instantly impacts off the airborne debris. The entire clearing is covered with a stifling smoke and Yin turns.

He slams his palms together and jumps high into the air, using his Rinnegan to fly back towards the Land of Fire. As the smoke settles the leader of the ANBU squad collapses onto his ass.

"He didn't kill me... but Yagura will certainly do the job for him..."

* * *

Yang leaps into the air and turns back towards them with a strained but determined look on his face. He roars with all his might.

"Sage Art: Water Style Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

An equally impressive tidal wave full of natural energy rises to meet the tsunami of sand.

Rasa crosses his arms to move his gold dust into a defensive position while Gaara imitates him.

"Pakura!"

"I know."

She immediately begins to manifest triple the around of scorching suns around her person. Raising her hands to mold even more chakra.

"Scorch Style: Solar Encompassing Barrier!"

The orbs of scorching heat quickly meld together to form a wall directly in front of the sand tsunami. As the water collides with it steam fills the air.

Gaara begins to sweat the powerful water breaks through his sand barrier and sweeps the entire left side of the tsunami away. Rasa frowns realizing that he had a choice of saving his Jonin or continuing after the two Brotherhood members.

He takes a long angry look at his back as they quickly begin running towards River Country. He takes another glance at his quickly drowning Jonin, and then at Pakura awaiting his orders.

His eyes narrow and the gold dust begins to drag his people from the waterlogged sand, fingers clenching angrily.

"Let them go."

Pakura nods and begins the process of hardening the sand with her Kekkei Genkai. Gaara climbs out the moist sand with a demented expression on his face. His teeth grind together in complete anger, like he didn't know where to place his annoyance.

He looks into the sky and roars like an animal denied a meal. Shukaku screamed into his ear that they would have to die someday.

"I don't care how long it takes... I will crush them inside my own sand..."

With those words and he turns and begins walking back towards the Hidden Sand village dislodging any Jonin in his path.

* * *

A thousand miles away a man with long spiky white hair suddenly turned away from his work to look towards his home. His eyes widen as a small white ball rolls out from his clothing and onto the ground in front of him.

He gasps as another quickly follows the first, the two glowing orange and blue respectively before reverting back into white paper. The kanji for escaped written onto the center of each.

He steps away from the onsen and leaps high into the air to get a better look into the sky. He reaches into his shirt and pulls out another white ball before crushing it himself.

It leaks an orange and blue powder which it quickly dissipates.

"Well, what do you know. It seems my predictions were right on the money. Those fools failed to protect their precious prisoners."

He raises his right hand to his mouth before biting deeply into his thumb. He allows the blood to seep out before flashing through hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu."

A cloud of white smoke filled up the area before he was revealed again standing atop a massive toad. He repositions his feet as the large toad takes a drag on his cigarette.

"Well hello Bunta, sorry to call you out here on short notice but I need to get back to the Leaf pronto."

The great toad takes another drag before looking at the stunned and afraid women in the hot springs near him. This was getting pretty damn serious if Jiraiya was putting his research on hold.

Bunta pauses as he sends chakra into his hind legs and in the next instant the ground quakes as he lifts off. Jiraiya easily remains standing as the toad rockets off towards the Leaf.

"I have no idea what this is about Jiraiya, but can you promise me this won't lead to another damnable war?"

When there is no response to his question the great toad sighs. This was becoming more troubling every second.

"Thank you for at least being honest with me. It appears I'm drinking myself into submission tonight."

Jiraiya ignores the ever-present feeling of guilt slowly spreading through his chest. He hated dragging his summons into unnecessary conflict.

"You have my word Bunta, I will do everything in my power to protect the village and the toads."

"You can expect nothing less from your allies."

Inside River Country Yang finally collapses face down into the earth, Sun unbinding from him to do the same. Moments later Yin slowly levitates down in-between them and releases Water who copies them face planting into the earth.

Yin lifts his hands high into the sky with utter glee, laughing almost uncontrollably. He slams his palms together and the sky begins to rumble.

Lightning flashes across the quickly darkening sky illuminating his Rinnegan.

"We have waited long enough... the Brotherhood finally reemerges!"

* * *

**x**

* * *

_**You suffer with me.**_

* * *

**AN: Massive Update 6/27/15**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto. I do Own Any Ocs I decide to use.**

* * *

_Change Log: I have made several changes to all chapters of my story. Changes for this chapter include but are not limited to structure, character interactions, battle sequences, personal quotes, and the beginning of the cataclysmic effects of the entirety of the Brotherhood Cabinet being released. I also took the liberty of rewriting everything into a more crisp version of itself. I apologize in advance if you do not like my changes but if you do I suggest reading from the beginning once again to acclimate to all changes._

* * *

**Part 1: To Heal Is To Forgive.**

* * *

Mayfly briefly opened her eyes to the feel of a simple swaying motion all around her body. She wondered about the new sensation before she realized that she was being carried.

Her strength was completely gone, she forced her eyes open just a little more. The face slowly swam into focus before her. The very same opponent she had lost to not long ago.

For all the information swimming around in her mind she couldn't figure out why the enemy would be gently carrying her anywhere. Her eyelids droop and she coughs up blood onto her chest.

Ai gasps in surprise easily seeing the internal damage with her Byakugan.

"We need to hurry Hiashi otherwise she won't make it."

Hiashi nods and they pick up the pace towards the hospital. Mayfly closes her eyes with surprise, they were trying to save her life... but why?

She was expendable, a thing created in a test-tube for a limited amount of violence. She wasn't supposed to have any lasting intelligence or personality... and yet... she desired to live.

Ai removes one hand from Mayfly to push the door to the hospital. The moment they step through the door a young man with silver hair and a high collar short gasps.

His keen eyes could already see the women in the arms of the two Hyuga was in serious danger of dying. He rushes over and relieves them of their burden before running in the opposite direction.

"I need spare medical ninja for the Regenerative Healing Jutsu right away! Room two hundred sixty three!"

* * *

Danzo quietly took a seat on the couch in Hiruzen's office with a weary sigh. Supervising the return of stolen items was... troublesome to say the least.

In all that effort the only thing he was delivering in person were the pristine eyes of Ai Hyuga. The issue was that she wasn't at home at all.

Hiruzen turns towards him as he sighs, "I invited Homura and Koharu for an update on Project Evaporation."

Danzo smiles to himself releasing his cane, "Excellent news. I am really curious about the outcome."

"I have a question for you Danzo, what will you do if the Hyuga decides not to accept your apology?"

"Simple, I give them an even larger gift. A one of a kind gift that I have been saving for a special occasion."

Hiruzen scratches his chin, "You don't mean..."

"I do of course."

Hiruzen leans back into his chair with amusement as he waited for his two old teammates. Danzo was sneaky but they both did what they thought was best at the time.

It was true they were guilty of hurting others, and for this they were truly sorrowful. Then there was this trump card, the icing atop of the immaculate cake of an apology.

"This is worth more than any amount of money we could possibly give them."

* * *

I was just beginning to recover my chakra when my awareness began to return to me. My eyes snapped on at the feel of foreign chakra invading my system.

A pair of purple ringed eyes snapped open to stare into my blue ones. I a cold feeling of dread sank deep into the pit of my stomach.

I hear the Nine-Tails roar from all around me and a second pair of eyes open, red and slit down the middle. The Nine-Tails quickly flushes my system of the foreign chakra.

I cough violently and sit upright in the real world heaving a weary sigh. My nose twitches at the unmistakable smell of frying bacon saturating the room.

"I know your awake Naruto, don't you have training with your sensei?"

"I do... but I feel weird right now. Things aren't quite one hundred percent..."

"**They will cast you aside like garbage." The Nine-Tails whispered in my ear.**

"Making excuses?" She inquired curiously.

"I think the fur ball is just being a dick..." I groaned painfully.

"**They will betray your trust." He growled louder this time.**

I grind my teeth together trying to wait the pain out. The truth occurs to me right then, it was my teeth that hurt so much. They were growing longer and thicker.

I raise my wrist to my mouth and bite down hard, blooding pouring from the new wound. My shaking stops and I release my wrist, the wound healing almost instantly before my eyes.

"**I can sense chakra from a Rinnegan... this is not good."**

* * *

Kabuto crouched working with three other medical ninja to save the life of Mayfly. A drop of sweat slowly worked its way down his brow and onto the floor.

His colleagues were confused about the condition she was in, but he knew already. This was a human created in a test-tube. One of Danzo's to be precise, imperfect yet capable.

That wasn't even including the misshapen Byakugan, she was unnatural. With growth this advanced the sky was indeed the limit. With enough chakra you could form a nearly instant army.

The green chakra faded from his hands as well as his colleagues. He wiped away the excess sweat from his brow and turned back to Ai. He pulls out a brown clipboard.

"Where to start..."

Hiashi sighed aloud with clear annoyance. He had seen and heard it all.

"Give it to me straight Yakushi, how much to fix whatever ails her?"

"One hundred thousand ryo flat, she has severe internal injuries you know."

Hiashi face palms then looks at Ai sheepishly, only receiving a glower in return for his troubles.

"Fine, save her please. We will pay in full."

* * *

Danzo and Hiruzen look up at the office door at the sound of even knocking. It was finally time it seemed.

"Come in."

The mood of the room was already beginning to turn grim as Koharu and Homura entered the room. This was a business visitation and nothing further.

Koharu was quicker than Homura, "Have you heard back from Ivan or Iroha?"

"No, they are in a precarious position as is. If they were to send off a summoning animal they would die, it's quite simple." He waved her off quickly.

"Forgive me for being suspicious of Yagura under a blatant Sharingan Genjutsu." She huffs crossing her arms.

Homura cuts in before an argument can even begin.

"Hear us out Hiruzen, we can't deny Yagura's background. Jinchuriki don't just become prejudice as suddenly as the wind changes."

Danzo turns away from gazing out of the window with weary sigh. Everyone had different plans and ideas for Kirigakure.

"I partially agree with Homura things don't seem to be adding up quite like they should. What would Yagura get from systematically weakening his own country and destroying the most versatile bloodlines in all of the Elemental Nations?"

* * *

I glance up from my wrist as Naomi drops down a plate filled bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me. She looks at my solemn face with critical eye, quickly noticing the elongated incisors.

She makes a grand show of sighing before sitting down next to me. A serious expression marring her pretty features.

"Naruto, I need you to look at me ok."

I nod glumly and stare into her onyx eyes. She opens her mouth to reveal her own teeth. My eyes open a bit wider as the elongated fangs trademark of the Inuzuka Clan.

"I don't want you to feel strange Naruto, believe me when I say all people have something strange about them. For me that happened to be my parentage, I am half Inuzuka and half Uchiha."

I nod as the sharp elongated incisors begin to make more sense than before. An outcast among the Uchiha. It couldn't be any worse than not awakening the Sharingan at all.

"Sometimes we won't have control over things in life. The choices we make and our attitude are what determines the future."

I nod thinking about her words to me as she stands up again, pausing beside the door in deep thought.

"**You need me, not them."**

"We will watch each other's backs from now on of course. Because we _are _family."

* * *

Kabuto pushes his wide brimmed glasses back further onto his face with an eerie smile. The lenses hide his eyes for a moment.

"I need a little time, but if you give me a little under an hour I'll have her on her feet."

As he expected she visibly tensed when he mentioned home. What an unfortunate existence, it reminded him of his own identity crisis.

The smile leaves his face at the undeniable feeling of another presence minus the chakra signature. The Shinobi like feeling was not lost on Ai or Hiashi either.

Shinobi and regular people all had the feeling watched fear response inside their bodies. The difference was that the feeling was usually very real. A presence without chakra was a dangerous presence indeed.

He sighs quietly and looks back at Ai, "If you would like to stay for the procedure it can be arranged."

Ai nods with an air of finality while Hiashi remains distracted, Byakugan active. He was looking for the person responsible but couldn't see anything amiss.

There was no way this person could continuously be sitting inside his blind spot as he swiveled his head. This person was stalking them and was quite overt about it as well.

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan with a shake of his head, it didn't really matter. If the person threatened them later they would get exactly what they wanted.

* * *

Hiruzen frowns at this statement, it was indeed true. Bloodlines should be the pride and joy of any country. Kumogakure was the perfect example of their desirous prestige.

"Under normal circumstances I would say we should mind our own business and look out strictly for the Leaf Village... but that is precisely the issue. We only think about our own village, how can we ever hope to ease the tension when that is our mindset?"

Homura scoffs, "You think one act of random kindness is going to make them suddenly forgive and forget? It won't work on Kirigakure, and it certainly won't work for a place like the Hidden Rain."

Hiruzen turns his palms towards him, "We must start somewhere if we are truly serious. Wounds can't heal with the blade still in them."

Danzo grumbles under his breath, "Tell that to the Raikage."

"You have to face facts Hiruzen, people won't forget overnight. The tragedies of the past are destined to hurt the future."

"Then we must consider this the first act of random kindness amongst a new throng."

Danzo looks at the clock in the office before standing slowly. It was just about time for him to get going.

"I trust your judgement Hiruzen, if you can come up with a way to patch up old wounds without endangering your life then I am all for it. I must go rendezvous with Lady Hyuga to return what belongs to her."

Hiruzen smiles as Danzo begins to shuffle away, a sentiment mirrored by Homura and Koharu. What they did, they did for Konoha.

* * *

I stop chewing as Naomi opens the door to her house, the distinctive sound of ninja wire being pulled taut. My eyes widen in surprise as the door explodes from the outside filling the room with ash.

I raise my hand to my mouth to suppress a cough and a hand grips my shoulder. I turn in surprise to the calm face of Naomi standing behind me.

I turn my eyes away from the now non-existent door to the sound of several kunai imbedding into the side of the house. She activates her Sharingan and pushes me away as the entire left side of the house goes up in flames.

I stare into the fire as the smoke slowly begins to dissipate, a man in forest green camouflage appearing. His demon mask glows in the vibrant light.

He drops down into the house without uttering a single word. A full sized sickle slung over his shoulder as he studied us. He takes a threatening step forward.

He allows the weight to drop the sickle to the ground while he gripped the handle. Naomi shows me the palm of her hand, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Stay behind me."

* * *

I briefly wonder if this was a coincidence or if this had always been planned. I raise my hands into the Ram seal, I could see through the eyes of the people I raised across the village.

Ai let out a quiet sigh as she activated her Byakugan, the dull feeling of killing intent heightening as they moved further away from the hospital.

"Hiashi..."

"I know, there are two of them."

The Shinobi hiding amongst the trees pulled out one of his kunai and reaches forward. The blade bites into the wire he had set up previously sending kunai and shuriken towards his intended victims.

They rotate until they were back to back, raising their palms defensively. They shouted almost as one, and his eyes narrowed.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall!"

The compressed wall of air forced the hidden Shinobi to leap into the air to avoid being crushed landing ten feet away in a crouch. Hiashi ignores his presence and tosses two handfuls of shuriken back the way they had originally came.

They curve along a fluid path shredding the shrubbery to pieces before another Shinobi dives out from the bushes and moves into a barrel roll. He finally comes to a stop and stabs his camouflaged tanto into the ground.

The other Shinobi slowly pulls out his full length katana, the morning sunlight glinting off his demon mask. They begin to circle the Hyuga duo like predator stalking its prey, probing for exploitable weakness.

Ai watches them carefully, mindful that so long as she was operating independently she would be without her shroud.

"Do you think they are after...?"

"It would appear so."

Hiashi cracks his neck and Ai feels a second consciousness enter her mind, her eyes flashing white for a moment. Her stances slackens and the two Shinobi charge forward.

* * *

Danzo closes the door to the office gently before his senses and alarm bells begin to go off. His Dojutsu quickly confirms a retreating figure sprinting down the hallway.

He quickly begins to pursue at a subdued but deliberate pace, molding chakra to eventually incapacitate the intruder. He clutched his hand into a tight fist causing wood to appear from the surrounding walls and ground in an attempt to ensnare the intruder.

She dodges and weaves around the reaching wood limbs and even does a front facing leap over the ones reaching up from the ground. He extends his right arm and a thick branch slowly sprouts from his wrist.

He breaks it off like a sword and then tosses it like a javelin towards her as she leaps.

"Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu!"

The branch pierces her abdomen cleanly and then brutally multiplies impaling her multiple times. With her diminished speed a root quickly gets a hold of her waist.

At his beckon she is dragged so that they are face to mask. With her chakra safely suppressed he reaches forward and snatches off her mask to reveal pain filled black eyes.

"How did you evade our Barrier Ninjutsu?"

When he doesn't receive any response at all he tries another question instead.

"Who were you trying to really collect information from exactly?"

Her eyes glaze over, partially from pain among other things. Her eyelids slowly begin to lower as she begins to fall asleep.

_I'm... so sorry master... I have failed you. I only wish... that I could have made it up to you... somehow._

She forcefully bites down into her tongue as hard as possible, feeling it give instantly. The blood quickly fills her mouth and unseals a pill from the roof of her gums.

She smiles inwardly, finishing her goodbyes before swallowing heavily, blood and all. It only takes a moment before the cyanide pill begins to work her body going numb as she begins to spasm and flail around.

Danzo allows his eyes to widen as foam spews up from her mouth, blood red foam along with a severed tongue. She slumps forward and he allows her to fall from his wooden grasp, different emotions welling up inside him.

For a moment several his ROOT members flashed before his eyes. That was the same protocol that he used in his own programs. Were his ninja truly so loyal, were all Shinobi that dedicated?

He reaches down and slowly closes her eyes to the world. It was the least he could do for her. The least he could do for any loyal Shinobi.

* * *

The Shinobi lunges forward and takes a wide sweep with his sickle hoping to end the battle with a quick decapitation. He had no such luck as Naomi merely ducks backwards and grabs onto the edges of the counter.

He raises the elongated sickle and brings it down towards her abdomen as she pushed back to balance herself on her hands safely above him. He looks into her eyes for a moment before her legs ensnare his neck.

He struggles for several moments as she cuts him off from oxygen between her legs. He lasts for fifteen seconds before going slack and she kindly releases him.

She immediately drops off of the counter to kneel beside his prone figure. I stare slightly disturbed for several moments before gulping internally.

_Note to self... never get between a Kunoichi's legs if you can help it._

She gently lifts his head from the ground and removes his demon mask to more closely inspect it. She frowned at the generally generic looking face, yet intricately welded mask.

The previously unconscious man slowly turns his head to look into her eyes. His eyes betrayed no sign of malice, only an emptiness she was unaccustomed to.

"I'm sorry... it was nothing personal."

His eyes close again something triggering inside his body causing him to combust. Within moments the only way to tell he had been there at all were the ashes.

She looks away from the ashes and back to the intricately welded mask, squeezing it gently. It was a Shinobi rule, never show your feelings, no matter what. When you are given an order to give your life, you do it.

"I'm sorry too."

She turns to me with a sullen expression, quietly foreboding.

"Naruto, you should get going. I have to clean this mess up, and then I have to go report to the Hokage."

I nod and turn to leave her in peace, wondering what exactly I had just witnessed with my own eyes.

* * *

Ai snaps back into focus at the last moment and parries the tanto with the palm of her hand, sending it flying away. He immediately breaks off the engagement to put distance between them.

Ai raises her hands at his retreating figure sending a wordless Air Palm in his direction. He raises his arms to cushion the blow but still managed to dent the trunk of the nearest tree.

The problem with the Byakugan was that it caused your brain to focus on multiple things at once, because you could see everything. She glanced at Hiashi who was carefully avoiding every swing of his opponent's katana to her own assailant slowly standing on his own two feet.

To her surprise he abandoned all formal means of Taijutsu and just charged at her with the intent of a physical tackle. She shifted into a stance to meet his charge head on.

Hiashi smirked as the fool went straight for the charge while the Shinobi directly in front of him took his shift in position for an opening. He internally sighed at the foolishness.

The man moves forward plunging his sword with both hands in an attempt to impale him. Instead of dodging he simply allows the sword to go into the opening between his arm and body entrapping it there with relative ease.

The man begins to sweat as he loses his grip on the sword, beginning to receive an onslaught of palm and finger strikes from his abdomen to as high as his collarbone.

He takes another involuntary step back and Hiashi brandishes his katana and with a precise swipe severs his arm completely. The pain garnishes a scream from the silent Shinobi and a crushing kick sends him flying, his arm hitting the ground moments after his body did.

He deactivated his Byakugan and turned to see the man in midair launching towards Ai, he smirks again as her hair begins to flay out with the buildup of lightning natured chakra.

"Eight Trigrams: Lighting Palm Rotation."

The Shinobi got a single moment to think about his life before colliding with the dome of lighting chakra. Unlike the rest of his comrades his body was thoroughly destroyed with her jutsu and didn't require further intervention.

Ai disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu and reappears near the resting Mayfly to make sure she was alright. Hiashi merely walked over to the assassin he had knocked unconscious. The moment get got close enough the corpse was set aflame and quickly became ash before eyes.

He stopped for a moment to frown, reaching down to pull the ash caked mask from the pile. He studies it for a moment before attaching it to his clothing and turning to his wife.

"Ai dear, I will handle the report to Lord Hokage. Get her to safety as soon as possible. I will be back at the compound soon."

* * *

Danzo stands back up and turns to Hiruzen who had followed him out into the hallway. A contingent of ANBU standing behind him at the ready.

"The Leaf Village has been breached by enemy Shinobi. Sound the village alarms and scramble the Police Force. Flush the intruders out of our system as quickly as possible."

The ANBU nod and disappear from their sight, while Hiruzen turns a sullen look to his former teammates. He opens his mouth to speak when he notices one of the ANBU remains. Captain Crow to be precise.

"This was not coincidental in the least was it Lord Hokage? They came for a reason, and it wasn't information."

Danzo turns to look away from him unwilling to meet his eyes, while Hiruzen stares directly into his eyes.

"Your right, they could care less about information. They are trying to lure us out into the open to finish the job from many years ago. It is an invitation we shall not be accepting."

Crow turns to leave but stops just short, feeling another question appearing in his mind.

"If it would keep our village safe I could..."

"No... allow us to handle the demons of the past so that you can look at the problems on the horizon."

Crow nods and disappears in a murder of his namesake. Homura places a hand on Hiruzen's shoulder calmly.

"We can face the past as one to prevent the newest generation from ever having to know of it. We can still stop it."

They could only hope it was still fixable.

* * *

As I walked back towards my apartment to get ready for training with my team. The longer I thought about what had happened this morning the more confused I became.

The oppressive feeling of being watched surrounds me, this was person letting you know they were there. It wasn't killing intent, it was suffocating and ominous chakra.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and Shinobi of Hidden Leaf Village."

I turn around slowly to face the unknown person speaking to me. A dark black hooded robe covering his frame. As I stare into his purple eyes I realize he wasn't a person you could just run from and expect to escape.

"**The accursed wielders of those eyes are idealistic imbeciles and ticking time bombs."**

The same eyes from before, purple ringed eyes that looked as though they could see everything. He raises his right arm slowly to point at me, his eyes narrowing.

"I have a deal for you Naruto, you would be wise to listen closely."

I turn back around to face away from him, it wasn't like facing him gave my any better odds anyway.

"I will fix the sealing formula you so desperately desire with relative ease."

I could feel an exchange coming into effect, with the option of denial meaning death.

"In return you will release a brother long overdue for freedom from his prison."

He turns and starts walking towards my apartment, not evening waiting for confirmation. I scratch my head and follow reluctantly.

* * *

**Part 2: A Dangerous Offer! The Winds of Change Begin to Blow.**

* * *

The man decided I wasn't quite moving fast enough and disappeared from sight. I look around for a moment before continuing towards my apartment.

His chakra seemed to be surrounding my path, almost as if he was watching me even now. The sense of foreboding coalescing with my apartment as the epicenter.

I slowly begin to scale the side of my apartment trying to block out the sinister presence that was now fluctuating. It made me sick to my stomach, like rotten food.

"**This malevolent presence... and chakra even more ominous than my own... walk away you fool."**

I ignore the voice of the Nine-Tails and finally scramble over the metal railing to the roof my apartment. The man in the black cloaks scowls at me from the door, his patience waning.

The Brotherhood would save this world from itself... it was only a matter of time. The only thing people could do was slow them down.

As I finally move closer to the door he opens it himself, his eyes narrowing with unrestrained glee.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Ai was enjoying herself just a little bit, the feeling of never getting tired was a sensation that almost made her feel transcendent. Almost.

She gently sat down Mayfly onto a white mat on the ground, wincing at the absolutely broken expression on her face. It was the look of a puppet with cut strings no purpose.

Ai considered just leaving her to her thoughts, this entire situation made her uncomfortable. She finally decided to say with a sigh, dropping down onto he knees.

"Listen... I'm not exactly sure what to call you but you need to understand that you're more than just an experiment that failed."

"Yeah? What exactly would you know about being an abomination created to hurt others, Lady Ai?"

Ai allows her gaze to harden at the harsh pronunciation of 'Lady' in her name. That only came later of course, her original reason for creation was a brutal failure.

Ai unconsciously began to grit her teeth, lighting natured chakra lifting her hair up a bit. Her power was linked to her emotions even after years of training.

"I was not created to harness the lightning nature, I was created to advance the Byakugan beyond its current abilities. Instead my Byakugan came out worthless and unusable."

"So you just serve a different master now then?"

Ai shakes her head, the lightning slowly dissipating as she calmed back down.

"I protect and serve my home with the mutations that came after my abandonment. I am a Hyuga evolved to a level unattainable through natural means. At the cost of a happy childhood."

* * *

Deep down within the bowels of the Leaf Village a man took full advantage of the current chaos to carry out his objective. Specifically beneath the Torture and Interrogation building.

The sound of his cane fills the hallway like clockwork, his lips curl into a serene smile as he receives the update that all his subordinates were now dead.

"Gotta love pawns eh... now I only need to hold up my end of the mission."

He sniffs the air and abruptly halts his movement and reaches into his pouch for his ninja tools. He looks down for a moment before pulling out a smoke bomb and a kunai.

He simply drops the smoke bomb to activate it then patiently waits for it to fill the corridor. He then raises his hands into the Ram Seal to focus his chakra.

"Release."

With a simple fluctuation of his chakra the area of effect Genjutsu was dispelled revealing a sealing array etched into the wall.

He cuts into the fingers of his left hand with the kunai and then places the handle into his mouth. Huffing irritably as he began to draw his own matrix of seals over the first.

"What I would pay to be an Uzumaki right now... that clan haunts this world even in shards."

He pauses pulling out a small handheld watch checking the time with a raised eyebrow. He replaces the watch and licks his hand free of the remaining blood. His substituted body was running low on chakra.

He drives the kunai into the center of the overlaid seals, smirking as they both shatter. Gripping the edge of the revealed door he opened it with a single heave.

He peers into the dim room for a moment before stepping inside. He pauses allowing his eyes to adjust before pulling out a metal chair to sit. Listening to the rhythmic breathing of the second occupant of the room.

He folds his leg over with a sigh, the man's breath hitches at the sound. His face morphs into a wicked sneer as he absorbed the scent of fear rolling off the man.

"Mizuki... I have come to clear up some loose ends in the Leaf Village. Its time you be of use one more time before you disappear forever."

Mizuki grits his teeth from under the cloth covering his face. Slowly feeling and testing the limits of chains holding him down.

* * *

Yin walks inside behind me and closes the door me with a click. He grabs his wrist for a moment, a flicker of purple lighting curls around his arm.

_The device is finally complete, the time of reckoning as finally arrived._

He extends his arm towards me shaking off the malicious grin dominating his face in favor a neutral look. He was truly excited, it was the beginning of the end.

"Shake to our deal... and neither one of us will be betrayed."

I remain in place for several moments before the spike in his killing intent prompted me to take the gloved hand. His grip tightens and then purple sparks begin to travel up my forearm.

My eyes widen and my mouth opens to shout in pain but all sound if muffled by his other hand. He could feel and see it, the exchange of chakra traveling between their bodies.

His eyes glow a vibrant purple from the excess power and he releases me, his entire body covered in yellow sparks on my own chakra.

I shake with the brutal influx of foreign chakra and he chuckles with general mirth. He raises his hands into an unfamiliar hand sign causing his chakra levels to skyrocket.

He gazes at me dispassionately before gripping the wrist of his right hand behind his back.

"I must thank you for your cooperation up until this point Naruto and I will hold up my end. This next part though doesn't require you... you will only be in my way."

His fingers begin to glow a vibrant purple at the tips one after the other. The symbols for each element bathed in the flames illuminating the face under his hood.

I find myself unable to move a muscle, his eyes glow as he molds chakra internally. He lifts the top of my jumpsuit to reveal my stomach seal already visible.

I plead with my eyes as he rears his right arm back, but his neutral face becomes a sneer as he slams his fingers into the seal.

"Five Pronged Seal!"

Drool begins to slowly come out the side of my mouth as I begin to lose consciousness. The glow of purple chakra finally subsides and he releases me, five markings appearing over my original seal.

He turns away from my prone form and picks up the Scroll of Sealing. Ignoring the sound of alarms beginning to blare all across the village. It was time... finally time.

"Today the world will once again remember the name of the Brotherhood who will save the world from itself."

* * *

The staring match between them intensifies until Mayfly unconsciously activates her Dojutsu. Veins spread across the temples of Ai in return as white eyes stare into one another.

Mayfly grinds her teeth into each other as the fire returns to her spirit.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you or something?"

"About as much as I feel sorry for you, which is near none."

They look away from each other frustrated and flustered with one another. Ai considers getting up to leave but her conscious orders to her to stay. She looks back at Mayfly before pinching the brow of her nose.

"Look here, if you're going to live in my house you need better manners."

"Hmm... or what? You gonna toss me out like trash if I don't?"

"It must hurt being all alone and waiting for the person in control to toss you aside."

Mayfly growls and attempts to sit up on her own, the physical strain quickly taking its toll on her weakened body. She finally collapses back into the same position, biting deeply into her bottom lip to draw blood.

Ai looks down to avoid the scathingly painful glare she was now receiving.

"The differences are much larger than before you know. Rather than a new master you entered two families willing to forgive you for the mistakes of the past."

Mayfly stops moving altogether to stare at the ceiling, mulling over what she was being told. She deactivates her Dojutsu finally releasing the hold on her bottom lip.

"Because you are neither Uchiha nor Hyuga... but an amalgamation of both."

* * *

Mizuki allows his eyes to narrow as the man stabs his kunai into the table seated between them. The man switches to a more comfortable position with both his legs on the table.

"Your guess is as good as mine, as far as I know the Scroll of Sealing was destroyed in a confrontation between Leaf Ninja."

The man strokes his jaw thoughtfully for a moment, "A likely story but the fact remains that I can still sense the chakra of its prisoners in the village."

Mizuki allows his eyes to widen at the implications of this truth, it meant that brat had swindled both him and Hokage out of the scroll.

"Well, since you don't know where the Scroll of Sealing is I need the name of your employer. The benefactor who just so happened to benefit from keeping the scroll out of my hands."

"You'll have to forgive my ignorance as a simple pawn in plan as large as this world."

The man's eyes narrow at the snarky comeback eyeing the kunai for a moment before returning his attention to Mizuki.

"I want you to get a message back to them, explain to them that standing in the way of my ambition will result in termination."

* * *

Yin yanks open the Scroll or Sealing to proper section before channeling the stolen chakra through the device. With his free hand he places his palm against the blank white page.

A moment later the Uzumaki crest appears with four Tetragram seals around it. He focuses even more intently and seals begin to spread across the room connected by the main formula.

The Scroll of Sealing begins to glow a harsh white and the seals finally come to stop covering the entire room from start to finish.

He breathes in deeply before forming an unfamiliar hand sign causing orange flames appearing on each of his fingertips to symbolize the elements.

He raises his arm before slamming it down onto the central sealing matrix, causing smoke to billow out and fill the room.

"Five Pronged Seal Release!"

It drains his chakra for ten seconds with nothing happening at all. Then the seals strung out across the room begin to retract into his open palm causing him discomfort.

The orange flames finally disperse from his fingertips and the white smoke is reabsorbed back into the Scroll of Sealing. He raises his palm to his eyes to see the Kanji for seal disappear.

He heaves a weary sigh as his Rinnegan slowly begins to dim from lack of chakra. He finally stands wobbling slightly as the shock of what he was seeing sunk in.

Standing before him were four figures he not seen for over fifty years already. A mechanical man shrouded in a dark grey robe alongside a women in a black and white cloak.

He pans his eyes slowly to the right to see a man in light lime colored robe next and then finally to the end. A man in brown tattered cloak face hidden within the engulfing darkness.

Yin sighs and claps his hands together releasing a controlled burst of chakra to fill the entire room.

"It's time to wake up from your slumber brothers and sisters."

* * *

"Of course... an amalgamation deserves a piece of both pies. You have not one family to lean on... but two."

Tears slowly begin to form in the eyes of Mayfly as Hiashi enters the room with a small stack of paperwork. He stops moving unnoticed taking in the touching tight before him before turning right back around with a smile on his face.

"Do you... do you think... that one day I could find someone to love me like he loves you?"

Ai smiles wide and proud for a moment better as she reminisces about the good times of her life.

"I wish I could say that there are silly men like that all over the village... but I would be lying. People come and go but those who remain are few and far in-between. I was sincerely lucky..."

"Aren't we all...?"

Ai activates her Byakugan to see Hiashi approaching the room slowly again. She turns to Mayfly with a sad smile.

"No... some of us fall through the cracks or get dealt a deadly hand in life."

Hiashi walks back in with less paperwork and smile, things were beginning to look in their favor.

"I have retrieved confirmation from the Hokage that our visitor can decide to no longer be a visitor. Live with us or the Uchiha... possibly both if you so choose."

He strolls over to them both and gently sets the paperwork down.

"I'm glad to see we all get along, because we must stick together as family. Through thick and thin... rain or shine."

He places his hand out palm facing down, following closely by Ai.

"Permission to second."

"Permission granted."

Mayfly giggles and places her hand over top theirs, "Motion carried."

He picks up the paperwork and hands it to her gently before shifting into a more comfortable position.

"The last thing of importance is suitable name to register you under. Your ANBU codename just won't due, Mayfly."

Ai snaps her fingers to get the attention of them both excitedly.

"I have a perfectly symbolic name! Shinko Hyuga-Uchiha, the true Hyuga and Uchiha."

"That settles the matter then if there are no objections... welcome to our family Shinko."

* * *

The man grins and grips the handle of his kunai grinding it into the table threateningly.

"Thank you for partial cooperation Mizuki for your reward you have earned a swift and painless death."

He stands twirling the kunai effortlessly before taking aim. Mizuki allows his eyes to narrow as he tracks the kunai.

The man rears his arm back and sends the kunai flying towards Mizuki but his attention is dragged elsewhere. He turns around and looks almost directly up with a quiver in his voice.

"No... this cant be... we are all going to hell..."

Mizuki catches the tip of the kunai in the within the links of his chains sighing with relief. He quickly gets a hold of the handle and prepares to toss it back at the distracted man.

His eyes snap back into focus much too slow the kunai slamming directly into his back. His body quickly dematerialized into nothing more than tiny granules of dust.

The dust swirls around the air for several moments before flowing out of the room with the aid of chakra. Mizuki slams his bare fists into the table in frustration.

_What the hell is going on upstairs?_

* * *

The brown cloaked man opens his eyes first, glowing an almost pure white. He flexes his joints slowly and his silver cloaked counterpart awakens next.

Yin bows down onto one knee as the newly freed and awakened readjusted to their bodies. The brown cloaked man looks at Yin for a moment and then the women with the black and white robe.

"Yin-Yang please suppress our chakra as soon as you're able."

She nods and raises her hands into the Ram seal, the chakra inside the building fading into nothingness. He smiles at the bowing Yin before motioning for him to stand.

"All of the Brotherhood Cabinet present and accounted for. Traveler, Yin-Yang, Truth-Seeker, Coexist, Yin, and Yang."

Nods of confirmation all around the gathered causing a single nod from Traveler.

"Resume activities from fifty years ago, free every single brother from captivity."

Truth-Seeker and Coexist disappeared in separate Teleportation Jutsu while Yin-Yang remains in place. Traveler turns towards my unconscious and snoring form lying on the ground before looking at Yin.

"That boy is the reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki is he not?"

Yin takes a look at my prone form before looking back at his brother.

"I hadn't even thought about it, that explains his familiar chakra signature."

"He also carries around the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama inside him. I hate Jinchuriki but there is no other human I would trust more than Asura."

Yin nods the sentiment but a flicker of doubt appears in his mind.

"So we allow him to remain alive?"

"He also does more of a service to us if he remains alive."

Yin nods again and picks up the Scroll of Sealing taking careful note of the initial sealing formula for the Reanimation Jutsu. He would fix it just as the deal foretold. It was the least he could do.

This was entirely simple process that simply involved writing another less complicated seal over the original. Linking the seal with the user to cause a system restart. After that... just add the power of the Rinnegan.

"Be sure to fix his seal after you finish his sealing matrix. We don't want the Third Hokage on our trail too early. He might just tell the other Kage if he discovers us."

He forms the Ram sign to focus his chakra into the seal after acknowledging his brothers words.

* * *

Naori smiled as she stood well out of the way of the medical ninja implanting her eye back into her skull. It made her feel infinitely better to know she didn't have to grow up without it.

She lightly nibbles on her knuckle out boredom but immediately stops at the distinct feeling of pain. She turns her palms over to stare at them, a faint white light beginning to engulf her figure.

She was beginning to feel again, and she could most definitely see. The creases and abnormalities in her skin begin to seal over and disappear. Smoke begin to billow out of her newly forming pores.

"Strange things are indeed happening today, who would believe I really am returning from the dead?"

The bright white light grew stronger and stronger until her chakra begin to fade along with her Sharingan. The light filled the hallway and even caused her to close her own eyes.

When she opened them again the light had faded from her skin and a potent steam was lifting off her person. She paused for a moment before looking into the glass, white sclera staring back at her.

"Gods help me." She breathed to herself as she messaged her smooth cheek.

* * *

Ai laughed alongside Shinko at one of Hiashi's less than stellar jokes when she noticed the strange looks she was receiving. Hiashi turns away to retrieve a mirror and Ai begins to feel the strangeness they were seeing.

Shinko activated the Byakugan half of her Dojutsu to observe Ai's chakra with a slight frown.

_Her chakra is almost refusing to sit still, how strange._

Hiashi returns with the mirror, holding it up so that Ai could clearly see her rapidly glowing person. She activated her own Byakugan to take a look at her arms and legs frowning at the squeamish way her chakra was acting.

Her chakra begin to quickly flat line into the ground, with no chakra to even sustain her Byakugan. The light grew in intensity causing both Shinko and Hiashi to deactivate their Byakugan's and cover their eyes.

As the light slowly died back down Hiashi gasped while Shinko gaped at the different Ai sitting in front of them. Smoke slowly drifted off her person and all marking of the Reanimation Jutsu were nowhere to be seen.

She finally cracked her eyes back open, rubbing the corners gently before staring into the mystified eyes of her husband.

"Ai... but... but how?"

She frowned for a moment but looking into the mirror again saw white sclera under lavender pupils staring back. She looked back up slowly in shock.

"I'm alive..."

Hiashi nods numbly while Ai jumps up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

"I can't freakin believe it! I live again!"

Shinko grins if this meant that her family would be sticking around for quite some time. Hiashi wasn't sure if he should feel relieved... or afraid of what might come next.

"Wait hold on..."

She eyes slowly begin to crack and splinter in multiple places before crumbling away. Her Byakugan quickly disappeared to leave her blind.

"Ai... are you blind?"

"At least until I get my real eyes back. Danzo said he was going to personally return them."

Shinko nods slowly, "So we wait."

* * *

Yin sighs and releases the Ram sign to start replenishing his own chakra. He receives a pat on the back from Traveler.

"I could feel the success of the jutsu chakra transfer no need to tell me. I also took the liberty to fix Asura's seal, we will need to take our leave while the dust is still in the air."

Yin nods and stoops down to roll the Scroll of Sealing back up. It was time for the Brotherhood to temporarily fade into the shadows.

Yin-Yang and Traveler disappeared from the apartment and Yin hesitated to allow himself a glance at the snoring form of Aura's chakra. He couldn't help but feel he should have killed him.

He shakes his head to banish the last traces of his doubt and disappeared without a trace. He had orders to follow after all.

* * *

Tears slowly began to roll down her face as she reveled in the feeling of her own flesh and her own chakra. Naori didn't have quite the topped of reserves to use her strongest jutsu but she could feel the ceiling again.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of a tap against her shoulder. She turns to the sight of a bowing doctor who no doubt had great news from his body language.

"Excellent news, the surgery to implant her eye back into her skull and link it with the optic nerve was a one hundred percent success. Dani is going to be alright."

She bows back respectfully, "Thank you for your hard work. We all appreciate it."

He smiles and leaves her to her own thoughts, but as it seemed right then and there... maybe... just maybe things would be ok.

* * *

The three Hyuga turned to stare at what would be considered a true spectacle. Danzo Shimura, last of the powerful Shimura Clan and foundation of the Leaf Village arriving to return what was stolen.

While couldn't really see she could sense his presence, and she heard the audible click of a preserving jar being sat beside her.

"Lord and Lady Hyuga, I plead with you for forgiveness for the transgressions against you both personally and to your families as one. I was out of line in treatment of one of our most loyal and powerful clans, and I can only hope to show how sincere I truly am."

Ai smirked to herself as she picked up the jar with her Byakugan floating around inside. She could hear the offer in is voice underneath the truly sorry part of his words.

"I assume you came with a major peace offering, something we can't deny even on a good day."

Danzo smirked back in response tapping his cane lightly.

"There is a story to this... but I will start from the beginning for you. I have been experimenting with creating bodies from rapidly dividing cells, Mayfly was the first long-lasting one. You see... my first was an already dead copy of person..."

Hiashi allowed his eyes to widen at what Danzo was effortlessly implying. He couldn't possibly have meant he was still alive. Could he?

* * *

**Part 3: A Potential For Greatness In A Turbulent World!**

* * *

I arrived at Training Ground Seven nearly three hours late after waking up feeling sick to my stomach. I felt exhausted and the Nine-Tails was being unusually quiet and docile.

It wasn't adding up but I definitely didn't have the strength to start an argument with him. The harsh glares I received from my teammates quickly disappeared as our sensei appeared just behind me.

He looked haggard and agitated and his hair looked to be weighed down by lack of sleep or too much stress. His eye watches me carefully for a moment, before seeing we were both a mess.

"Yo... apologies for being late. It has been a rough night for all Jonin and the Leaf Police Force. As if things couldn't be any better there was a Jonin assembly this morning to discuss village security. So you will have to excuse how things aren't going on schedule."

Sakura blinks in surprise at his genuine excuse for his tardiness, the only thing missing in this situation was his orange book.

I suppress a dry chuckle as he reaches into his pocket, but instead of an orange book a red one appears. He suddenly looks up from the cover as if he had forgotten we were here too.

"There has been a slight change of plans my cute little Genin. Instead of D-Rank missions today we will begin mission training."

Sasuke was already disliking the path that was being carved out for them today, he wondered if he should voice his displeasure.

"In this Shinobi world and life of ours you must be ready and prepared for any and every situation that faces you. To do this you must be proficient enough to scale and descend off objects safely without the use of your chakra."

Sakura patiently raises her hand into the air, interrupting Kakashi's train of thought.

"Exactly how do you plan to teach us that sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiles and points over the village and into the distance were many mountains stand. Sakura pales and shakes her head in numb denial. Kakashi merely nods enthusiastically.

"Yes my Genin... you may have guessed it but we are climbing a mountain precipice without the use of chakra."

* * *

Once we all arrived at the main gate to the Leaf Village Kakashi began his lecture anew.

"This challenge and exercise I have issued upon you my students is all about physical conditioning. To build up and tone ones physical energy, a major component of chakra."

He pauses for a moment and looks into the tree line.

"As long as you're in the Land of Fire the primary mode of transportation is from tree to tree. Which means you must learn to use the chakra-enhanced leap."

Kakashi turns back away from them and then puts away his beloved novel. He crouches down and disappears in a burst of speed propelled upward by chakra.

I watch mystified for several moments until he lands twenty five feet away on the lowest branch of a tree. Sasuke watches the entire thing with his undeveloped Sharingan.

"Alright I got it."

He copies the movements of Kakashi perfectly disappearing and reappearing on the same branch. He steadies himself and turns to look at us expectantly.

I narrow my eyes in concentration and sprint forward sending chakra to my feet. The ground caves in under me forming an impression as I am propelled into the air.

Kakashi looks up in surprise as I land directly in front of them, but chalks it up to my massive reserves. He shrugs and turns back to the lone Sakura, gesturing with his free arm.

As he expected she didn't have much trouble landing beside Sasuke. He turns away from them and starts leaping from branch to branch towards their second real challenge.

* * *

I bang my head against the side of the sheer cliff side as Kakashi ties his own arm behind his back. Sakura paces with apparent nervousness while Sasuke calmly chips away at a stick his kunai.

"What if we fall sensei?"

"Then you die." He said nonchalantly as he secures the rope.

Sakura pales again while Sasuke merely grunts. He wasn't fooled by this scarecrow Jonin.

"Honestly Sakura, if you fall start using your chakra. It's not like I'm sealing you and then making you climb."

A bead of sweat runs down the back of Sakura's head and I shove my head into the cliff again. Kakashi looks at me curiously for a moment.

"You should stop before the hospital finds you."

When I don't respond he starts climbing the mountain alone, only using his one arm. I stare for a moment before steeling myself for the inevitable.

Sasuke cracks his neck and drops the sharpened stick. I crack my knuckles and clutch the sheer rock surface. I dig my fingers in and start climbing with Sasuke not far behind.

* * *

I wheezed heavily, pausing in my ascension of the mountain. I was complete mess and yet Kakashi wasn't sweating at all.

A bead of sweat slowly rolls between my eyes as I catch sight of a determined Sasuke passing me by. I go against my aching muscles and get back into gear.

"This is a lot harder... than it used to be... I must really be out of shape..."

I chuckle nervously as my foot catches on a loose rock shelf which gives immediately. The tumbling rocks fall below causing me to look down with wide eyes.

Sasuke smirks as I nearly lose my grip but my determination flares I get a hold of myself. I scowl into his grinning mug feeling my temper skyrocketing from his smugness.

"Keep grinning when I beat you to the top."

"You're on."

Kakashi realized how close to the end he was and decided to kick it up a single notch. Closing his eyes for a moment before his heart began to speed up.

_Open!_

His strength returned full force and with a single hand pushes himself up the final distance. I watch stunned at the quick display of speed while Kakashi merely unties his arm.

He takes one good look at us before sitting down out of sight. He unseals three bentos from a scroll and then goes back to reading.

I move first over the edge, landing flat on my face in front of him. Sasuke is next his face set in an angered grimace but lacks the energy to make a fuss.

Sakura struggles over the edge last in much the same manner while Kakashi simply snaps his book shut. He looks up at the setting sun for a moment before looking back at us.

"I'm very proud of you three. You exceeded my expectations and the dynamic of this group is perfect for front line combat."

He pushes the boxes forward and stands up, looking back towards the village.

"I have to get to a meeting with the other Jonin back at the village. Today's training exercise is officially over."

With his parting words spoken he waves and disappears in a puff of white smoke to cover his Teleportation Jutsu.

* * *

As we calmly eat our food Sasuke breaks the silence with a statement of desire.

"I just can't wait until this serious training is over. I want a massive change of scenery, preferably outside the village."

I swallow the mouthful of rice and wash it down with some water. I then turn to look at him strangely.

"You want a mission outside the village?"

"Nothing too spectacular, I just want to see the world out from underneath my brother's shadow."

I grunt at this shoving the rest of the ball of rice into my mouth, much to the chagrin of Sakura.

"I always heard you were much better with the ladies than Itachi."

"Only because he's been fawning over this prissy Uchiha since he was my age. Even with his status as nearly tied with Shisui she ignores him."

I wince at the thought of Itachi the prodigy not excelling at everything. It seemed everyone had problems they could never escape. Perfection was myth.

"Imagine you had everything you ever wanted but one thing. I imagine Itachi's life isn't all rainbows and sunshine."

Sasuke stands up after eating his food Pill and blows a tuff of hair from his face.

"The day I come across a girl I want and can't have is the day I eat dirt. Not before. I'm going back to the village."

"There is always another story... you should hear Itachi's or this girl he likes. There is supposed to be a reason for everything I've heard."

He ignores my voice and continues walking to the edge of the sheer cliff side. He then disappears over the edge in a freefall.

* * *

I look up into the sky now bleeding orange and decide that we all should be heading back home. I launch onto my feet and take off after Sasuke with Sakura on my heels.

A short time later we arrived back at the village entrance to the sight of two Chunin preparing to lock up for the night.

As I rush through behind Sasuke he abruptly stops almost causing me to run into him. He sighs excessively loud and turns to look at me with clear irritation.

"Shisui keeps telling me I need to be nicer to the people of the Leaf and especially you. He also told me to extend a courteous invitation to one of his premium Genjutsu classes."

With the offer on the table Sasuke turned and started walking back into the village. Sakura quickly runs after him asking if she could go.

I chuckle to myself for a moment before the decision was made to attend Shisui's lesson on Genjutsu. It sounded interesting to see a master of the art up close and personal.

I start making my way to follow Sasuke when I sense another presence slowly approaching. I pause the distinct sound of wooden tapping concrete emerging from the shadows.

I turn around to look at the bandaged face of Danzo Shimura. His face remains serious as ever as he approaches me.

"Good evening Naruto, I'm glad to see your training is going as planned. We have serious business to attend to if you don't mind."

I nod and he pauses to think before he exposes his right hand to the setting sun. A small plank of wood begins to emerge from the center of his palm before my eyes.

"Some time ago when I lost my arm I undertook an old project that began with Orochimaru. I assimilated the DNA of Hashirama Senju into my own body to gain limited use of the Wood Style."

"All the better for the village, but why tell me about it?"

He pauses for a moment as the wood retracts back into his skin.

"The research for me in particular has reached a dead end. My DNA can only stretch so far before I truly become one with nature."

"I'm guessing you are about to embark in a totally different direction in hopes of more fruitful results?"

Danzo nods and motions for me to follow as he walks out of the gates. He waves to the Chunin guards who nod to give consent.

He pauses at the side of a large oak tree, tapping his knuckles against it.

"The answer is simple enough to understand. Instead of forcing his cells to assimilate to an unknown we let them attach to the closest substitute."

"I don't quite follow Elder Danzo."

His fingers forcefully puncture the trees trunk in a painfully loud snap. I take an involuntary step back as the literal life begins to fade from the tree.

The bandages on his right arm are ripped to shreds as he absorbs the entire tree. He shakes his arm lightly, copious amounts of white steam lifting off of it.

"As you can see, the Shimura Clan was partially compatible in the opposite direction. While I can create the Wood Style manipulating preexisting living things are absorbed."

My eyes widen for a moment as he begins to walk back towards the village after covering up his arm.

"His closest blood relatives with the best chance of assimilating completely with the Wood Style are..."

He finishes with a smirk of his own approaching a distance where he would be out of earshot.

"The Uzumaki Clan... should you decide to accept the offer of Hashirama's burden come find me or the Hokage."

I stared at his back for several moments as he reentered the village before looking into the sky.

_The First Hokage's infamous jutsu... I'm not sure I'm worthy of such power. If I can ever be as noble as Lord Hashirama._

* * *

I sigh and stuff my hands into my pockets, ready to begin to short trek to the Uchiha Dojo.

It didn't take much imagination to figure out which building I was looking for. If the small group of Genin loitering was anything to go by of course.

The moment I get within five feet of the metal doors to the dojo they begin to creak open of their own volition. I scratch my head nervously at how creepy this situation was.

Peer pressure quickly began to take hold of the group as Sasuke strolled into the dojo. His bravado prompted me to quickly follow behind him even though the entire scene so far was sketchy.

A bead of sweat slowly begin to roll down my forehead as the doors shut behind us with a thunk. Sasuke turns around with his Sharingan activate, a frown forming on his face.

We slowly disperse around the dojo, not a single person feeling the air being saturated with chakra. The ground begins to ripple and distort beneath our feet as it seemingly begins to come to life.

My feet begin to sink into the now soupy ground and I start to panic without a rational explanation. Sasuke immediately jumps back and onto the wall with his chakra.

He pauses for a moment with his Sharingan active.

"Is this... Genjutsu?"

Slim black ninja wire melds out of the wall and encircles his wrists and ankles. He struggles for a moment for the wires tighten causing him to yelp in pain.

_It is Genjutsu._

"Hello and welcome to the Uchiha Dojo and my Genjutsu Theory class. What say we begin the lesson in earnest?"

When his distorted voice receives no answer the illusion begins to fade from view. I begin to slowly slide out of the floor and Sasuke falls back to the ground.

Shisui slowly phases out of the ground at the center of the room with a huge smile plastered onto his face. He dusts his hands and shoulders off.

"Apologies for that area of effect Genjutsu but I needed to gauge your skills quickly. Of course that wasn't necessary for my regular students but in my defense... it was hilarious to watch."

He places his hands into the Ram sign, Sharingan still active.

"Introductions now, I don't care if you don't like the people around you."

He points to pale girl on the far side of the room. Easily the most isolated of the entire group. Just trying to blend in with the scenery.

"I am Yakumo Kurama."

Her attitude was disinterested and seemingly bruised. Sakura slowly whispers to Ino after hearing the name.

"Temporary truce, isn't that the unstable girl? The one who receives special instructions because she's hazard?"

"Kinda like Naruto?"

Shisui's blood didn't take much to boil in this instance. His chakra spiked and both girls fall backwards into a dream world of his creation.

The village and possibly the world would never truly learn from past mistakes. It is because we cannot forgive that the pain of the past can burden the present, and smear the future.

His three tomoe spin slowly as he looks into the ceiling, hoping for wisdom to assault him. Grandfather Kagami would surely know how to change things so they went the right way.

He finally comes to a concrete decision, snapping his fingers to end the Genjutsu punishment.

"I hope we all have learned a quick but effective lesson. I'm going to be quite clear from the beginning because I can see darkness creeping into this room. This is a safe place for all my students, and I won't tolerate a lack of empathy."

He pauses to let his words sink in before sighing.

"Alright, we shall continue if there are no other problems or objections."

Sasuke slowly nods in an indignant fashion with a scowl to boot.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Shisui nods and his fingers twitches to the next person to his right. Regardless of personal bias he had a job to accomplish.

The pink haired Genin points to herself for a moment before smiling widely.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Speed it up." He orders.

He sighs annoyed at the negotiable pauses. This wasn't social hour of course.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Hanabi Hyuga."

He claps his hands together.

"The lesson begins now. Genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release. Illusions created by your opponent will negatively affect the chakra in your mind."

He pauses and starts making an assortment of hand signs, too many for just a single jutsu.

"I am going to cast a Genjutsu over all of you that will affect all five of your senses at once. Prepare yourself accordingly."

* * *

I made the mistake of blinking and Shisui was gone, his presence had disappeared from the room.

Sasuke flips out one his kunai and stabs it into the floor. His eyes widen at the kunai cracks and falls apart. He crushes the remains into his fist for a moment.

"There has to be a way out."

I study the room from corner to corner, and to be honest I couldn't tell I was in a Genjutsu at all. It was like a hyper-realistic version of the real world.

It must be eating his reserves like crazy to create something so realistic with your own imagination. I began to wonder just how much chakra it would take to suppress the chakra of the prisoners.

I place my palms firmly together to get a feel for my chakra. To disrupt a Genjutsu of this magnitude would require damming up all my chakra. Just like before I initially feel none of my chakra, but I continue searching.

Sasuke stares at me for several moments unable to activate his Sharingan. He then decides my plan was the best plan because he didn't have any ideas.

I could feel it then as Sasuke tried to connect, a raging tidal wave of my own chakra. At the moment it was near uncontrollable, but I was beginning to develop an even more genius plan.

If I could supply the chakra, then Sasuke could direct it to a person who could possibly control it. I grin as Sakura links with us on cue.

I force my chakra to the surface and Sasuke begins to pass it to Sakura. The pressure inside the Genjutsu begins to increase until the very walls begin to creak with chakra.

With Sakura in control of the rapidly releasing chakra, the walls behind us began to crack. A glowing white light pours out from the quickly forming cracks in the wall.

I stare in wonder for a moment before the cracks begin to open up into a large white hole. I cover my eyes as the entire room destabilizes and begins to suck me out.

I hold my ground for a moment before the light envelopes me. The wall quickly stabilizes and rebuilds itself leaving the rest of occupants to stare in wonder.

* * *

Shisui sneezes once, wiping his nose with a spare handkerchief. He replaced the cloth as my breathing becomes erratic.

He looks down in surprise as all of Team 7 begin to stir from one of his most powerful Genjutsu. The ability to render your opponent unconscious and unable to use their chakra to escape.

His face unconsciously began to spread into a smile. This was interesting, this Genjutsu was much more effective on a single powerful target. It was an easily passable obstacle to a group.

The only strange thing that was nagging in the back of his mind was that they were Genin. It was intriguing to say the least, he would study them closely.

"How long was I out?"

"Would you believe that it has been three hours?"

He scratches his chin for a moment, maybe he should release the rest from the Genjutsu. The ultimate goal here was to show them how far they needed to travel to escape such a Genjutsu.

He claps twice and his unconscious students begin to sputter as if they were drowning. He cracks his knuckles and then his back. The soreness was definitely something else.

"Alright guys, we are done for today. The next time we meet, we will be doing the same thing again. Until you can escape perfectly."

He pauses at the feeling of a blank presence within the room. The concrete ceiling creaks for a moment before an ANBU drops down beside him.

"Lord Hokage and Elder Danzo wish to speak with you Shisui-san."

Shisui hesitates for a moment causing the voice to become insistent.

"They requested your presence immediately."

He frowns for a moment running through his mind for possible reasons to request his presence officially. He turns to look at the curiously staring children and jerks his thumb towards the door.

"You fine pupils know the way out I'm sure."

He turns back to the ANBU and disappears in a Teleportation Jutsu after a curt nod. He would stay strategically ahead of this ANBU, then he would address concerns go home.

* * *

Not even a full five minutes later Shisui appeared in the Hokage's office. Danzo and Hiruzen both glance up at his expected arrival with dual grim expressions.

"Immediate report on Yakumo Kurama."

"She is stable and growing more so every day."

Danzo stares at him for a moment before opening a manila folder in front of him. Shisui narrowed his eyes while Hiruzen chose to remain silent.

"I was hoping we could have an open conversation about this without going behind each other's backs. Yesterday there was an incident that caused a devastating fire in the market district that ate into the house section of the village."

Shisui began to subconsciously grip his pants in frustration. He had hoped that the incident would be sealed and forgotten.

"She started a fire in vicious anger Shisui, this is a travesty. I thought you had this under control. We stuck to your plan like you asked, she absorbed the majority of her powers from Ido. I can see it didn't fix the problems that were already there though, did it?"

Hiruzen raises his arm to silence Danzo from speaking any further while staring intently as Shisui.

"If she cannot learn to control her emotions and stop blaming a demon that no longer exists. I wanted to inform you directly, if Yakumo kills anyone else... she will be put to death."

Shisui stares at them with a harsh expression for several moments before reaching down to his belt. In a small puff of smoke unsealed medical records are thrust onto the Hokage's desk.

"I'm sorry not every child is as resilient as our Jinchuriki to prejudice. Not everyone can shrug off malice and hate and be ok with life. Let me just make this clear, if you put her to death... it will be through me first."

Shisui turned to go, but Danzo's voice halts his footsteps.

"You would choose the safety of a girl who can't control her emotions over the lives of a village full of innocents? What happened to you Shisui?"

"The world happened."

He said calmly before closing the door behind him leaving the office in a dreadful silence.

* * *

**Part 4: Danzo The Tactician! Yagura Estranged!**

* * *

Danzo looked into the darkening night sky through the window of the office hoping for an ounce of good news today.

"It's almost time Danzo."

Danzo turned to look at Hiruzen with a serious expression. He knew all too well.

Four masked figures sat laid atop calm waters five miles outside Kirigakure. On a direct line between Kiri's main island and Konoha.

"Can you confirm target area with Byakugan?"

"Spider confirms target area is clear, we should continue moving forward."

Hound pauses for a moment as he quickly accesses the situation. It indeed was go time.

"Proceed."

"Understood captain Hound. Beetle Jamming Jutsu."

He raises both his palms to face the island and his sleeves begin to stir ever so slightly. A cloud of his parasitic insects pour from his sleeves and scatter across the entire area.

He turns back to the rest of his squad.

"Give them time to disperse with my chakra."

Hounds nods, "We move in thirty seconds, we have a civil war to avert."

* * *

Danzo lifted his head slowly in the dimness of his laboratory. In the dark he with his highest level commanders poured over the notes of the First Hokage.

Countless sleepless nights and countless experiments had led Danzo to the final conclusion that the cells of the first Hokage fed on life energy.

Based on Kinoe and himself the amount of life-force dictated the control over the Wood style. From limited to limitless in himself and Naruto respectively.

He was now utterly convinced that should he successfully weave the DNA into an Uzumaki's chakra coils something spectacular would happen.

He shuffles the papers back together and closes the file. He slowly takes a seat, the feeling of serious ecstasy coursing through him.

_The time is almost here... and the trail ends with you Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

Four shadows burst up and off the surface of the water as the time struck zero. Within moments each member of the group crouches down on the sands of the beach.

Hound turns to Mantis, "Set up, we need to be ready to ambush the patrol investigating this chakra."

Three heads nod at his order and four ANBU disappear from sight in several directions. Hound grinned from underneath his mask at the feeling of several presences approaching the beach.

He whistled once to alert the rest of his squad and held up a thin sheet of material in front of him. He disappeared under the sand with the material overtop his body.

The time for action was drawing near, all they had to do was be patient.

* * *

Danzo breathed in deeply through his nose, his right hand twitching with exertion. A white tube slowly begins to protrude from his palm as a bead of sweat falls from his chin.

He quickly waves away the Foundation ninja preparing to assist him and starts walking towards his main objective. He stopped in front of the stray dog and shoved the tube into the middle of its back.

The dog snapped at him irritably but a moment later its eyes glazed over. Danzo grimaced as their hearts began to sync up with each other.

After a couple more seconds of sharing life energy Danzo forcibly removes the tube from the dogs back. The dog remains silent for a moment before raising its head in a howl.

Danzo took several steps back as its fur began to grow out, and its fangs grew larger. The tube began to slowly retract back into his palm as the dog turned feral eyes to look at him.

Danzo turned towards his ROOT captain with a smirk.

"Mark this experiment on the books as a success."

* * *

A group of six Kirigakure ANBU slowly began to patrol the beach for signs of foreign chakra. The insects previously suffocating the air were gone, leaving an ominous silence.

The first of the ANBU to get near Hound felt hands grip his ankle before he was pulled underneath the sand. The other five ANBU turned and quickly began to make their way over to help him.

The moment their backs were turned wood planks exploded from underneath the sand and ensnared another two. Leaving the last three in the manji-formation.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The ANBU turned when he didn't receive an answer to find an empty desolate beach. He forced himself to remain calm reaching for his kunai to find his pouches gone.

He pats himself for a moment before an arm wraps around his neck from behind. Three others figures emerge from the sand in the attire of the same Kiri ANBU.

Hound dusts sand off his shoulder before punching the final ANBU in the gut. The man huffs once before slumping over into an unconscious stupor.

"Hide him and get back here as soon as possible."

Hound sighs as Tiger disappears with the unconscious ANBU, reaching up to slowly reposition his mask. The misty air and humidness was starting to make him nervous.

They needed to finish the mission and get the hell out of this country. He could only hope he made it back in one piece.

* * *

Danzo tapped the top of the wooden cage holding the now feral dog enhanced by the impressive life force of Hashirama. It was unlike anything he had ever come across before and it intrigued him to no end.

Danzo clicks his teeth at the interruption to his musing, the sound of a Teleportation Jutsu behind him. He turns to look at the mask before returning to inspecting the dog.

"I trust you eliminated the threatening anomaly on the border without trouble?"

He nods, his mask glinting with an unasked question.

"Lord Danzo, this last target I engaged at the border. The one who became ash and disappeared without a trace. He used a strange jutsu you have come in contact with before, but why is he here again?"

"This is not some simple thing Sai, this situation is complicated... and dangerous. When the past returns the people of the present will rise up to drive it back. I will protect such things with every fiber of my being."

Danzo turned away preparing to leave his Foundation for the moment, gesturing to the cage.

"Store that hound for further research and study, I have much to think about."

* * *

Hound allowed Spider to lead the squad from this point on, his Byakugan would be invaluable. He took up a position just behind him to make the most effective use of his Sharingan.

"Captain Hound, the latest intelligence reports were accurate. A castle has been erected and surrounded by metallic fortifications outside of Kirigakure's city."

Hound pauses for an instant to think before speaking, their next actions were critical.

"Can you calculate the total amount of chakra inside the castle and fortifications?"

Spider nodded and focused even more chakra into his Byakugan so that he could see further. The chakra became dense and clearer the longer his gaze lingered. The entire castle was filled with chakra heavy individuals.

"That's our target captain Hound. Yagura is probably inside that building. I'm willing to bet that he is in fact, it would explain why it has so many guards."

"Then that is our target, prepare for infiltration of the uppermost level of that castle."

Spider looked back at Hound for a moment before continuing forward even faster than before. The moment of truth had finally arrived.

* * *

Danzo slowly made his way through the solemn night towards his home. With so many things going well this day, he was in no hurry to end it with slumber.

He sighs and suddenly halts his advances, greeted with the sound of a cane and soft footsteps. He closes his left eye in irritation.

"You might as well reveal yourself, I have seen Genin do much better tailing than that."

"You try being deathly silent with a cane and no chakra Elder Danzo."

Danzo turns around completely to face the slowly appearing man. His eyes scrunched up in amusement quickly becomes anger.

"I don't appreciate your repeated interference with my dreams Danzo. The moon will stain red with the bloodshed that the Elemental Nations shall soon face."

Danzo opens his left eye again and turns back around to show the intruder his back.

"You have made your point, either strike at me or get out of my village."

The man scowls and allows his anger to smolder for a moment before crumbling back into ash. The dust quickly scattering to the wind as if it never existed.

Danzo continues moving, his resolve unshaken in the least.

* * *

The solitary Kiri soldier guarding the eastern most side of the castle Yagura resided in yawned loudly. He wondered why his leader didn't just post his ANBU here instead of regular forces.

As he lowered his hand he heard the sound of Shinobi sandals sinking into the marshy ground. He instinctively reached for two handfuls of Shuriken.

"You messed up whoever you are. I know you're there come on out."

He takes a step forward in the direction of the sound before another sound of moving air causes him to look in another direction. He curses himself before the feeling of a knee slams into his jaw.

He flies backwards into the castle wall headfirst and grunts once before his lights go out. A hand grips his head for a moment to look into his vacant eyes before releasing him.

"You might have been a little too rough Hound, we just needed him out of commission."

Hound ignores their words and points straight up towards the top of the castle. As far as he was concerned the mission was of the utmost importance.

"We need to move, start climbing."

* * *

Danzo arrived home soon after his encounter with a past enemy. He just needed to get a diagnostic scan of his arm before heading in to speak with Hiruzen.

Few really knew of Danzo, and even fewer understood how his mind truly functioned. He desired stability within his nation and the rest around it.

After looking back over his many years he had come to the conclusion that this was never possible. One country would always be above the rest and those below the top would hate them with all their hearts.

He let out a sigh and sat down with his right arm out. He was past his own glass ceiling of power. He was well aware he was now approaching the final wall of growth.

His assimilation was nearing its limit and he was getting older. A green light shines inside the darkened room as Danzo focuses on other things. The time for decisive action was drawing nearer and nearer.

"The arm is near perfect assimilation Lord Danzo, these routine scans will end then."

"Delightful, your payment is at the hospital, and I have business to attend to."

* * *

Yagura paused in his studying of the maps of Kirigakure at a sudden feeling of unease. His Water Clones quickly follow his lead at the feeling of several presences.

The window suddenly slides all the way up on the far side of the room. Yagura picks hos Bo staff up quickly, his eyes flashing with the Sharingan.

They quickly move through the window one at a time, faced with four Water Clones and Yagura himself. The Sharingan fades to be replaced by his regular pink eyes.

Hound springs forward first two kunai in his hands.

"Take out the Water Clones first!"

Yagura and each of his clones grunt before spitting out water onto the floor in front of them. The water quickly condenses into a mirror for each of the Leaf ANBU.

Yagura waves his hand towards us, "Water Style: Water Mirror Jutsu."

Hound was completely prepared for this, raising his hands together with the kunai in the center. Now was time for a tactical mind.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

An identical copy of himself springs into existence and bypasses the mirror image to go straight for the Water Clone. Yagura allowed the surprise at the maneuver show on his face.

Hound put the chakra directly into his foot, impacting the side of his Bo staff and directly into his face. The original Hound grinned as the mirror image broke apart alongside the Water Clone.

He slowly stood back up to look at the smoldering Sharingan eyes of Yagura.

"You will die here."

"We shall see."

* * *

Danzo was lost in deep thought as he shuffled towards the Hokage's mansion. He wondered just what information Ivan and Iroha would bring back for the Leaf.

He was honestly afraid, but the fear was for the village and the ANBU team they had sent. His Foundation worked from the shadows to protect the village so that others could forever bathe in the sunlight.

All across the Elemental Nations there sat people just like himself, living in the shadows. There were no exceptions, because every village needed a group to do the dirty work.

Just like he had agents in Kirigakure Joseki would have Sand ANBU creeping around as well. In the end both men desired the same thing, to protect and gain the upper hand.

Danzo was well prepared for the Sand Village's interference. His current actions served to provide a barrier from annexation. Yagura would soon return to his previous senses.

Once this was over they would bring valuable intelligence back to the Leaf as leverage. They would just have to keep their eyes more than North for the next few months.

Then again, who knew what the near future truly held for this turbulent world.

Yagura inhales sharply, molding his chakra into water while Hound prepares to defend himself. His cheeks expand with excess water, a silent jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The two jutsu collide and the fireball immediately loses to the water. The jet suddenly becomes less widespread and much more pinpoint tearing a line of destruction across the entire room.

Hound had never imagined such power could come from the Three Tails. It was apparent the Leaf had underestimated their adversaries.

Hound took inventory once, happy to see only one Water Clone still standing. He charged in a low crouch as Yagura ended his water jutsu. His eyes narrowed with glee.

He slammed the butt end of his palm into Hound's chest, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. Coral quickly began to grow from the point of impact to dig deeply into the wall.

Hound grunts in pain for a moment before Yagura turns to look at the remaining ANBU. The three ANBU quickly began to rush him, while Yagura simply begins to spin his Bo staff.

Yagura begins to build up chakra again, water compressing in his stomach. Tiger knew they had to end this quickly before help came, or Yagura transformed.

Hound to his credit began to build the chakra into his right eye, all the chakra he could muster at the moment. The end of this fight was only after draining and then returning the real Yagura.

They were running out of time though.

* * *

On the final leg of his journey to see Hiruzen he notices a lone ANBU attached to the ceiling long after dark. An impressive Genjutsu veil on top of all that.

He raises an eyebrow in confusion, the office was already empty for today.

"Apologies if I startled you Lord Danzo, the ANBU detail for the Hokage usually moves to his home after hours. He has yet to leave, so neither shall I."

Danzo nods in an almost subdued fashion as he continues up the stairs. He was still very much lost in thought about what the future held.

"Carry on Rat."

Danzo deliberately opens the door to the office slowly, he often looked tired himself out of choice. Hiruzen was cut from a different cloth though, he wasn't one to abandon sleep in favor of raw data.

"The experimentation on cells of the First Hokage are complete."

He finally looks up from his paper work, eyes haggard but coherent. He let out a weary sigh before dropping his pen to look at Danzo.

"Give it to me straight, how successful were they?"

The Hokage was no fool and he had been lucky enough to know both Hashirama and Tobirama in his youth. Power in all shapes and forms came at a wicked cost either at the beginning or at the end. Blood would be spilled over it in the end for sure.

* * *

Tiger cracked his neck once before ending his mock charge with a handful of kunai. Yagura unleashed his second torrent of water to deflect the kunai and knock them down.

Yagura growled as he felt Tiger very much alive behind him now. Tiger slammed his palms into the ground and wood rose from the floor beneath him to constrict his legs.

He stoops down to grip the wood but two fingers slam directly into his collar bone. He twitches for a moment before collapsing onto the ground.

Hound breathes a sigh of relief as the wood begins to slowly force him back into a standing position. The Sharingan manifesting in his eyes only seems to amplify the hate in his heart.

The wooden planks slowly force him to look into the eyes of the now prepared Hound. As their eyes connect, Hound feels the immense amount of chakra change his Sharingan.

His sons Mangekyo Sharingan appears in his right eye for a moment, long enough to break the jutsu cast on Yagura. This proves to be painful for both Hound and Yagura as blood slowly leaks from his eye.

Yagura screams one last time before the Sharingan fades from his eyes and he slips into unconsciousness. Hound sighs in relief while Mantis forces the window all the way open.

"We need to go."

* * *

Danzo reaches into his shirt and unseals the latest reports on his successful test subject. He looks at them for a moment before dropping them in front of him and sitting down.

"Some might consider it a failure, while others might consider my findings a real treasure trove. I can now say with certainty that those with Uzumaki blood running in their veins are the best recipients."

Hiruzen smirks for a moment before growing deathly serious.

"Your efforts are truly futile if Naruto reject yours offer. The burden of such power would crush most men, and he not yet yearns for the power."

"You're not thinking far enough into the future Hiruzen. These next few years are absolutely essential for us in case you've forgotten. He would be the figurehead we need, the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki with complete control along with a new young Hokage."

Hiruzen chuckled at the last bit, tipping his hat and sitting back in his chair. Truth be told Danzo was one hundred percent right on a pragmatic level for sure.

Thinking in the best interest of the village would certainly mean forcing Naruto to accept the burden of Hashirama's cells. He just wasn't quite sure that it was the correct path to take.

Making your secret weapon hate the village was a horrible idea, anyone could see that. This had to be an appealing thing, enticing even.

"How about we make a deal with the boy? If he accepts the cells, we tell him all about both his parents."

Danzo chuckled at the cruelty in that barbed offer. Here people thought he was the only conniving bastard inside the village. There were plenty old pragmatic elders lurking in the shadows.

They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Spider appears by the incapacitated Hound and begins striking at the infamous coral of Yagura. It was tough, but like any crystalline surface it could be broken by attacking its weakest point with sound or chakra.

Hound feels his heart start pounding at the sound of an alarm blaring throughout the castle. Yagura groans from his place on the floor, while the sound of footsteps grows louder.

Spider jams his hand directly into the coral, the structure cracking and finally breaking apart. Spider hazards a glance towards the window to find both Tiger and Mantis safely outside.

He breaks away the rest of the coral and forces Hound to his feet.

"We need to move sir, I know you must be feeling drained but we need to leave."

Spider carefully places his arm over his own shoulder and throws them both through the window. They freefall for a moment as the doors to the room open up to reveal Kirigakure Shinobi.

Wooden limbs encircle them both to gently break their fall before sitting them down on the stone. Hound clutches the ground for several seconds breathing raggedly before being offered a Food Pill.

He crunches down on it, feeling his body create more chakra to use. The Mangekyo Sharingan slowly fades in his right eye, leaving him feeling much better.

"We have yet to be discovered, we need to get to the coast."

With all the ANBU on the same page they began the trek back to the coast amidst the chaos ensuing around Yagura. No one had died either, so far the mission was textbook.

* * *

Danzo paused midsentence at the feeling of chakra. They had done it.

"They have successfully freed Yagura, they need exfiltration immediately!"

Hiruzen drops his pen and starts a set of hand signs, causing a circular sealing array to appear in the center of his office. He finally stops by slamming his palms together, the circle beginning to glow a bright white.

Danzo quickly copies Hiruzen, adding his chakra into the mix. The light growing even purer and brighter before their eyes.

"Let's bring them home safe Danzo."

Danzo turns his serious expression towards Hiruzen, their thoughts were nearly one.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

Hound cursed the stiffness of his midsection as the feeling of chakra began to grow stronger behind them. With a couple miles until they reached the beach the journey had quickly become a race against time.

The only glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel happened to be the head start the disgruntled squad had. If they were luck it would be the only advantage they really needed.

Hound is jostled out of his thoughts by the feeling of being hoisted off his feet. Tiger spins once before tossing him in the general direction of the coast.

Mantis catches him a moment later while Hound allows a bead of sweat to run down his face.

_Odd idea, but I cannot deny its effectiveness. _

A giant ball of concentrated water lands near their position as they arrive back at the beach. Mantis sits Hound down who immediately begins writing a matrix into the soft sands.

Tiger turns to face the advancing forces along with Spider. It was time to use the environment to their advantage.

"Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil!"

The ground bordering the bank slowly began to shake before rising above the beach. The Kiri Shinobi wobble on their feet for a moment, giving Spider his chance.

"Your turn Spider."

"With pleasure."

Spider allows his hands to move in a memorized blur, his stomach filling with water.

"Water Style: Liquid Bullets!"

Firing to hit the edges of the newly formed rampart sent dirt and dust particles all over the area. Hound finishes the seal, causing it expand and grow along the sand.

The matrix fills in with a pure white color causing their ANBU tattoos to burn. With no further words each of the ANBU place their palms over their tattoos.

They disappear in a burst of bright light along with the sealing matrix, leaving gaping Kirigakure Shinobi. Another figures watches with dissipating interest, his Sharingan flashing in anger.

* * *

**Part 5: The Fragility of Peace.**

* * *

Danzo and Hiruzen release their hands as the symbols slowly begin to fade back into their original black color. Four puffs of smoke signifying the Reverse Teleportation Jutsu had been a success.

The Hokage sighs in relief at seeing his ANBU return home in once piece. He takes a seat and Danzo smiles as he follows along as well.

"I trust your adventure in Kirigakure was both heartwarming and informative. Please tell me all about it over a hot meal this evening."

Danzo blinks in surprise as Hound collapses onto the floor without responding.

"Ivan?"

Rat appears beside the Hokage thrusting is pipe into his hands before appearing beside the ANBU. He stoops down and easily lifts Hound into his arms.

Tiger stares for a moment as Rat props Hound up against the couch before facing them again. Hiruzen sighs wearily smoke exiting his nostrils.

"Alright, it's time we talk about the current situation. Masks off and privacy seals up."

Hound coughs in surprise looking at his squad before reaching up to remove his mask. As the rest of his squad follows his lead Rat reluctantly activates the privacy seals.

Hound drops his mask into the couch by him, staring directly at his Hokage.

"Alright Ivan, its explanation time if you don't mind."

Ivan pauses for a moment before activating his Sharingan, this would be easier to explain by showing him through a Genjutsu.

* * *

Meanwhile northwest of the infamous Leaf Village, deep within Earth country in the heart of the Hidden Rock Village minds began to stir.

The legendary Onoki the Fence-Sitter was thoroughly enjoying the bittersweet taste of Sake after his longest drought. He couldn't remember why he quit at this moment.

His weary gazes flickers up at the feeling of another presence approaching his office. He scratches the side of his head for a moment in annoyance.

"This day has been beyond long and difficult... you better have the best damn reason in the world to be disturbing me."

He blinks in surprise as his threat deflates under the nervous expression of his flesh and blood son. It wasn't any better than an advisor but Kitsuchi wouldn't be here without good reason.

"I'm sorry dad, but I need to be honest with you. You're worrying me, and your worrying Kurotsuchi with how you've been acting."

Onoki stares at him for several seconds before sitting the saucer of Sake down. This was no simple thing to explain, even to a man who had been around as long as his son.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder why the Chunin Selection Exams breed hatred during peacetime? You probably never noticed that despite the malice between villages the Daimyo remain unaffected."

Kitsuchi pauses at the seriousness of what his father was implying. It did make sense when he thought about it though. No matter how much bloodshed they endured the Daimyo would be having a tea party that same week.

"Let me make sure I understand you pop, you think the Daimyo profit off of our many wars and then laugh about it?"

Onoki holds his hand with his palm facing upwards with a serious expression. A small white geometric cube appearing in his hands before being violently crushed.

"Think back to the battle of Kannabi Bridge for a moment. After the Yellow Flash successfully destroyed the bridge and Konoha began to push into Earth Country the Daimyo called for peace."

He pauses, grinding his teeth together in anger at the memory. It had taken him so damn long to see what they flaunted to their faces.

"That war left a deep-seated hatred for the Leaf Village in our blood when the real cause of our pain was at a tea party with the rest of the Daimyo."

He pauses before his anger skyrockets at the confused look on his sons face.

"I will put it in simple terms, if you hate Konoha you remain blind to the real enemy. The one hiding in our backyard."

* * *

East of the infamous Hidden Rock Village on the highest mountain peaks of Land of Lightning stood the Village Hidden by Clouds.

Every village leader has different coping mechanisms they use to keep up a brave face. The Raikage was no exception to this rule, frequently pushing his body to its absolute limits with exercise.

He pauses in his weight training at the whizzing sound of an object racing towards him. Without looking up at all he catches the sword coated in lightning natured chakra with ease.

His eyes narrow as he gets a good look at the sword before smoke spews from his nostrils in pure fury. His grip tightens around to the sword before he finally calms himself.

"Bee!"

"Yo bro, don't worry about the status quo! You just need to go with the flow!"

As Bee continues to rap the Raikage charges the sword with his own lightning natured chakra. His stare truly became murderous as the rhythms continued.

"I mean, it's so late you're getting delirious and if not for me why not Mabui?"

His voice totally disappears as the lethal weapon soars past his faster than he could track. A deep cut appearing above his left eyebrow moments later.

A takes a deep breath before sitting back down, his murderous glare still at full strength. There were just things in this universe that didn't make sense.

"Do you ever stop yourself to question the severity of the situation you are in Bee?! Once inside a deep pitfall you should stop digging!"

Bee paused indefinitely at the harsh scolding, his brother's words cutting deep. The entire village was on edge because their great leader was on edge.

"Our very existence is on the precipice of annihilation or complete domination. One wrong move and we could scatter to the wind, but on the other hand if we play our cards right we walk away with Byakugan and the Sharingan."

Bee stares intensely at his brother for several moments before scratching his chin.

"Why must other nations suffer for ours to prosper?"

A does not answer his brother, instead opting to leave the room. It was easier this way of course.

* * *

Far southwest of the Hidden Cloud Village stood the undeniably weakest village of the Great Five. This hidden village was the Sand, famous for producing the nation's strongest Kage and Wind Style users.

The current Kazekage of Sunagakure is Rasa, earning the moniker Gold Rush in his younger days for his use of the Magnetism Style. The Hidden Sand embodies the will of sacrifice that all Shinobi must suffer through.

For the price of power weighs infinitely on the shoulders of the strong for all eternity. The punishment of a thousand sleepless nights befell Rasa for his choices.

To tear a family apart at the seams with death and alienation had finally began to catch up with the man. He was beginning to feel the effects of remorse on his soul.

Even now with the weight of the world bearing down on him the world was becoming clearer. He was starting to see his own mistakes in high definition, and the mistakes of the nation as a whole.

For the same reason that the Great Five bore the name Kage was exactly the same reason smaller nations desired it. Deserved it even.

The skies above his home began to stir in the dead of the night. The changing of winds also clued him in.

"A storm is coming."

* * *

Thunder boomed down above the desert as he finished his thought, the sand trading itself for the silty shores farther east. The relatively new immaculate castle was already under deconstruction.

The two yearlong estrangement of the Mist's Mizukage was officially declared null and void. Yagura had just finished storing his remaining things away when two presences entered his room.

He looks back at them for a moment before looking forward again. He was tired of being drilled into the ground by questions. There were things he didn't understand either.

"Lord Mizukage how long do you plan to beat yourself up about this?"

"You misunderstand the current situation. Someone was manipulating me, and for this I can never truly be trusted again."

The male Shinobi looks at his female counterpart before taking a voluntary step towards Yagura. Yagura moves instantly warding him off with both his hands threateningly.

"I thought you might like to know Lord Mizukage, while the intruders from earlier this night escaped I have an idea about their intentions."

Yagura pauses in his thoughts, wondering if this would be the answer to his questions. Why his memory was hazy and blurred, why it was clear now.

"It was Leaf Shinobi, a powerful Uchiha borrowing an even more powerful ocular jutsu. You weren't released my lord, you were saved."

Yagura remains in a stunned silence while the man activates his Byakugan. His face remaining completely neutral even under the threat of his Jinchuriki Mizukage.

"If I may be so bold Lord Yagura, I think it's time to pull in the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and find Utakata. With things finally coming together, catching our Missing Ninja should take top priority."

Yagura nods his head, the resolve slowly coming back into his eyes as the last traces of Sharingan chakra exit his system. The Mizukage was finally back.

* * *

Leaving behind the damp shores of Kirigakure in favor of even more wet place located snugly between the Leaf, Sand, and Rock.

A place that never truly stopped weeping for the sadness it saw all around it. At least as the legends go of course for the Hidden Rain Village.

In the reality the perpetual rain and thunderstorms of the Hidden Rain are a byproduct of the segmented mountains surrounding it. While small and isolated the country remains powerful and feared.

Each action for him was deathly serious in the long run, unlike the Great Five he didn't have the luxury of making mistakes. He played a mean game of Shogi after all.

Hanzo sighed into his breather before looking up into the sky, not flinching as the rain pelted his face. The salamander underneath him shifts slightly, not bothered by the rain or soft soil in the least.

"I have a question for you Ibuse old friend. What would you do once you've hit your glass ceiling? Do you strike out of the unfair world or find some obscure way to push through?"

Ibuse remains silent for several moments before rumbling, loud enough to shake his master. Hanzo lowers his face from the sky to look into the distance.

"That's what I thought, maybe a little bit of both for good measure. I can say for certain that it will happen someday bud."

He pauses smiling to himself bittersweet as it was, "May the rain cleanse my bountiful mistakes in my rise to power."

* * *

If you were to go directly northeast of this depressing country you would find the nation's largest exporter of rice and Sake. The Land of Rice Paddies or as of late the Land of Sound.

Formerly without an official hidden village to call its own the country now knows different. The Village Hidden by Sound, founded and nurtured by Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin.

Orochimaru was just receiving an interesting report from one of his most loyal agents in the Elemental Nations. He intrigued to say the least, excited even.

"Danzo that cunning bastard has actually managed to make use out of test-tube science to actually create a person. How ingenious that man has become in his long life."

"Lord Orochimaru, what is your plan of action? Should I return to the Leaf for my duties immediately or perhaps something else?"

Orochimaru turns away without a care in the world, while other occurrences frightened village leaders it excited him. He would make the very most out of every situation, it was his nature.

"Nothing in our plans has changed at all Kabuto, return to the Leaf in the morning. I do have one order though, increase the training regime of my Sound Genin. I would do it myself, but this Snake Clone is just about out of chakra."

Kabuto bows to Orochimaru once more before leaving to attend to his orders. Orochimaru closed his eyes to concentrate for a moment before he reverted back into a snake.

* * *

Directly west of the Hidden Sound is the Village Hidden by a Waterfall, bordering the Land of Earth. Their current village leader is Kenji, what he lacked in Shinobi skills he made up for with intelligence.

He tended to be on opposite sides of the equation with his son Shibuki, with different ideals and ways of doing things. His son still had much to learn before he could ever take over.

"Shibuki, I need you to understand that this is nonnegotiable. I also have a question for you son. Do you know why Fu was chosen to be the Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tails this time around?"

Shibuki glares at his father with annoyance, he hated being lectured. He was just stating his opinion.

"I assume you're going to tell me father."

"It's in her blood you fool, we are using the same sealing method and formula and yet the beast has yet to attempt to escape. She can even fly if you've seen her at all."

Shibuki frowned as what his father was saying began to make more sense to him. Previously to Fu the Seven-Tails had broken out of its hosts multiple times a year.

Before Shibuki can respond the two Jonin Kegon and Yoro appear in the doorway after carrying out orders from his father. Followed closely by a darker skinned Kunoichi with spiky mint green hair held in place by an orange clip.

She pauses nervously as both Kenji and Shibuki turn to look at her. A bead of sweat slowly making its way down her forehead.

"Something wrong, what's up chief?"

Kenji continues to stare at her for several long moments before smiling.

"I can't tell you how glad I was when I see you put out an application for the next Chunin Selection Exams."

She gawks for a moment, he was proud?

"Yes! Can you recommend me?"

Kenji grins almost deviously for a moment before nodding seriously.

"Already recommended Fu my dear, it's about time the world heard from the Hidden Waterfall again."

* * *

The final destination is directly south of the Hidden Waterfall Village in the Land of Rivers. A relatively peaceful country easily forgotten and tread upon by other nations.

Truth be told though, something very sinister was always brewing below the surface. Inside one of the many ramparts dotting the landscape was an old but deadly group known as the Akatsuki.

Ten figures stood in a smothering silence atop the glowing fingers of a giant earthen-colored humanoid statue with spike-like protrusions on its back.

The silence continues for some time before a single member of the ground opens his purple ringed eyes. His chakra surges and the statue begins to shift and fidget from its place inside the earth.

"I have fully synced with the Gedo Statue, the hunt for Jinchuriki shall now commence."

He pauses as he feels another hand on his shoulder, he turns to look into the orange spiraled mask of another member of the Akatsuki.

"Let's not forget that the hunting of Jinchuriki comes after the proper funding is received. Just syncing with the Gedo Statue is not enough, we need a plan of action of course."

His Rinnegan eyes flash with anger for a moment before a much more serene voice speaks up. The entire Akatsuki turn to look at the strangest looking member.

The top part of his head slowly begins to open up, not unlike that of a venus flytrap. This reveals a man perfectly bisected down the middle in black and white.

"**Our intelligence is far from complete as you know, villages have effectively been keeping their Jinchuriki under the table."**

As the darker half finishes speaking his counterpart ushers him to be quiet. Two polar opposites worked in almost perfect sync.

"Complete collection or not means nothing to us Black Zetsu. The One-Tails Jinchuriki is boy named Gaara of the Desert. Relatively stable and relatively loyal. He will still slaughter anyone that gets in his way though."

Pain nods his head slowly, a Jinchuriki flaunting their power was easy prey for the Akatsuki.

"**Kumogakure lacks a strong enough Barrier Ninjutsu to detect our presence and have two Jinchuriki. They have also somehow harmonized with their beasts."**

"Yugito Nii is an espionage, sabotage, and demolition specialist that holds the Two-Tailed Cat. She is often out of the village for long periods of time, and even we lose her during these periods of off the grid time."

Pain blinks once, his expression completely unreadable from behind his high collared outfit.

"So from what I gather she must be captured within a certain timeframe."

Zetsu nods and continues his report.

"**Bee is the Jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails and is also considered perfect. I regrettably have not seen him transform, but he is supposed to be destruction incarnate. We should exercise extreme caution."**

"Information regarding the Three-Tails and Six-Tails of Kirigakure is minimal even by our standards. Yagura is the Three-Tails host and is rumored to have complete control over his Tailed Beast although we have yet to see it."

"**The Six-Tails Jinchuriki is a missing ninja as of right now and we have not seen him ever. His notable abilities are also a mystery."**

Zetsu pauses in surprise as one of the silent member of the Akatsuki slammed his scythe into the ground. Anger flashing in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you good for if you can't even get near the Jinchuriki? I vote we sacrifice their sorry asses to Lord Jashin."

He pauses as Kakuzu glares at him, an unspoken threat passing between the two. The room grows cold as if he were prepared to do battle right then to shut him up.

Zetsu coughed, while his white half chuckled clearly amused by the interaction.

"**The Five-Tails and Four-Tails of Iwagakure have not seen their own village in years. The Tsuchikage allowed them to wander the Land of Earth after disdain for them became much too profound to handle."**

"Their names are Han and Roshi, and while their abilities are an unknown for us. The fact that they rarely appear together and never receive much assistance from the village makes them easy prey."

Pain nods, closing his eyes. "Now... onto the main course of this evening."

"**Takigakure remains completely hidden from our eyes and so as their newest Jinchuriki. I'm afraid the Chunin Exams would be the best chance to capture them."**

Pain nods his head slowly, "I will pour resources into finding Takigakure's mission patterns. It will take time though."

"**The concern of the matter truly falls on the youngest of the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Because of Konoha's Barrier Ninjutsu getting in undetected is impossible. Coupled with the fact that we have no idea who he or she really is."**

"These details pose a considerable risk to us because we must seal the Tailed Beasts in order for the statue to function correctly. When means we must leave that Jinchuriki for last. If he or she were to somehow sync with the Nine-Tails..."

Pain nods again, his eyes glowing with power. There would always be loose ends to tie into a knot, but it would take patience and power.

"When the time finally comes to seal the Nine-Tails chakra into the statue I will retrieve him personally. I will also retrieve the Eight-Tails if there are no objections."

When all he received in return was a silence he jumped down from the fingers of the Gedo Statue. All eyes in the room follow him for a moment before he speaks again.

"Continue your individual activities, this meeting is now adjourned."

* * *

He continues walking only to stop at the louder than average coughing of one of the members of the Akatsuki. He turns around to stare at him emotionlessly.

Kisame pauses halfway between the Gedo Statue and Pain, his wrapped sword still on his shoulder. He felt a warning was several leagues above necessary.

"I didn't want to interrupt before... but I came across some disturbing information. As you know rumors have deep roots in reality, I caught wind of a man hoping to plunge the world into the Fourth Shinobi World War."

Orochimaru paused for a moment allowing his eyes to widen in horror. The war didn't scare him one bit, but who was doing it was enough to cause alarm. It couldn't be...

"This man's name happened to be Hiruko, a Shinobi who disappeared from the Leaf Village in the younger days of the Sannin. While that is ninety eight percent of the information I have on him, I know he's after Kekkei Genkai."

Pain continues to stare while Orochimaru was busy delving into the past, the damnable fool was still alive after all.

"Do you know which Kekkei Genkai he is after?"

Orochimaru asked seriously, Kisame paused in thought but he was able to dredge something up.

"I think I heard the Shade Style mentioned once or twice."

"Then its official, that madman is after the Four Noble Kekkei Genkai of the Elemental Nations."

At this Pain did frown and so did Kisame, what exactly were the Noble Kekkei Genkai and why was this the first time he had heard of them?

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of the Noble Kekkei Genkai. I will explain it simply, these bloodlines have been around long before the Great Five were established. They are neither bound by clans of people, appearing randomly in select individuals and disappearing for short periods of time after death. I'm afraid if he got his hands on all four there would be very little able to stop him."

Pain nods again, lost in deep thought. This was interesting news to say the least.

_Kekkei Genkai as old as my own, truly these four must be worthy foes. Hiruko must die before he interferes with the Akatsuki. _

"Thank you for the information you two. I don't think I can make this any clearer, find Hiruko and rip him to shreds. I'm going now, if you need me you know where to find me."

With these parting words Pain began to walk away again, leaving the Akatsuki to their individual thoughts. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before looking up at the Gedo Statue.

The Akatsuki would have to disappear, there was no way that he was going to sleep for the rest of eternity. He had to find a way to topple this organization as quickly as possible.

He paused as he begin to analyze the other members of the Akatsuki and a plan slowly began to form in his mind. He was on the inside, and what better way to topple an organization than from the inside?

"Hidan, can I have a word with you before you leave?"

"What for?" He asked gruffly.

"About the future."

Hidan stared for several moments longer before huffing and walking towards the exit. This was just the beginning.

* * *

**x**

* * *

_**That war left a deep-seated hatred for the Leaf Village in our blood when the real cause of our pain was at a tea party with the rest of the Daimyo.**_

* * *

**AN: Massive Update 6/27/15**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto. I do Own Any Ocs I decide to use.**

* * *

_Change Log: I made an error posting chapter four, several pieces were missing. I will continue to make corrections at time goes by. It should all be fixed now, nothing has changed, do not start reading from this chapter._

* * *

**Part 1: The Darkness In Our Hearts.**

* * *

Kakashi hummed to himself quietly as he mentally went through the checklist for today's activities with his Genin. Going for a run would be way too simple for his extravagant tastes.

"Alright... today we are working on essential basics of Shurikenjutsu. As a Shinobi you will use shuriken and kunai more than any other tools at your disposal. It would be wise to get know them intimately."

He pulls out one of his own kunai and without looking up from his book tosses it towards the nearest tree. It sinks deep into the trunk about up to the hilt.

"The basics are far from complicated, and the better you become allows for impossible situations to become legendary."

The light reflects off a set of four shuriken he pulled from his own ninja pouch. He cocked his arm back and let them loose, they arc in a circle before impacting the behind the tree in a vertical line.

"Believe it or not, the potential condensed in our team here is staggering. All I ask is for you to give me the time."

* * *

Hiruzen let out a satisfied sigh as he reclined in his office chair, the news that Yagura had ended his continuous estrangement had been excellent. It was just about time to pull the excess spies out of Kirigakure.

He slowly began to doze off in the morning sun before the ever familiar sound of wooden sandals appeared behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know this chakra, and presence.

"Sensei..."

"I'm assuming you have the intelligence I mentioned before with you?"

Jiraiya disappears in a burst of speed and reappears in front of the Hokage's desk. He drops two slips of paper onto the desk and folds his arms against his chest.

"Have I ever failed you before?"

Hiruzen stares at the sheets of paper for a several moments before Danzo slams the office door open. Neither Jiraiya nor Hiruzen reacts as he stops in front of the desk to stare at the paper.

"This is the breakthrough we have been waiting for... excellent work Jiraiya."

Hiruzen smiles and pushes a stack of papers towards Jiraiya, hopefully they could be fast enough to capitalize off this.

"I want you to set up temporary camp at the capital. If my hunch is correct Traveler will be coming for Fire next. Make sure he fails."

"With pleasure."

Hiruzen couldn't shake the dreadful feeling that all of this was falling into place much too easily. In such dire times he couldn't afford to look the gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

"Things are about to change drastically, I am your new target."

He slowly reaches up to push his headband up and over his concealed left eye. Sasuke narrows his eyes in concentration as his lone Sharingan begins to rapidly spin.

"Just like during the Genin exams you must come at me with intent to kill."

Sasuke didn't hesitate at all letting loose a single kunai from the ring of his pointer finger. Kakashi merely tilted his head to the right to allow the weapon to sail past him.

He eye smiles in our direction, "I love your intensity Sasuke."

The moment he reopened his eyes Sasuke had all but disappeared without a trace. It wasn't to say Kakashi couldn't detect the boy if he tried but that was against the rules.

He simply turns to Sakura and I with an eerie smile under his mask.

"How about you two?"

I took a cautionary step backwards back quickly realizing Kakashi wouldn't be doing this for nothing. I would to trust the judgement and put faith in my Jonin sensei.

I grip the handle of the kunai and steady my breathing before tossing the kunai towards his chest. In the next instant Kakashi was again merely twirling the kunai harmlessly on his middle finger.

I ignore the arrogant smirk on his face, accepting that he had earned it with his superiority. I reached into my newly acquired ninja pouch and pulled out four shuriken in each hand.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at my quick change in tactic rather than expressing frustration. I find myself grinning as I notice a crouching Sasuke deep in the tree line behind Kakashi.

Sakura takes a moment to realize that we were about to work in tandem. Jumping further away from me to complete the triangle around Kakashi several kunai in each hand.

I toss my shuriken while Sakura tosses her kunai at the rapidly distracted looking Kakashi. He was honestly disappointed with the lack of teamwork, Sasuke was probably setting up a trap in the trees while his teammates attempted coordination.

The kunai and shuriken sailed past him as he moved backwards, his foot first touching and then snapping on ninja wire. His eye widens in alarmed surprise as kunai and shuriken sail out of the canopy behind him.

_I take all I said back... color me impressed._

* * *

Jiraiya paused on his way out of the village, while he was in a hurry at the moment he remained ever vigilant. Always waiting and preparing for new and updated information coming to him through his intelligence network.

A grin slowly stretched over his face as he noticed there was a drop for him. He could already smell the good news on the wind.

He looks around once before turning off the trodden path and pushing into the shallow tree line. He pauses once more to search for other presences before slowly lifting a large rock onto its side.

He then punctures the middle of his palm with his index finger. He allows it to bleed for several moments before using it to unseal the documents left for him.

He sits the rock back down to look at the information for him. His eyes widen for a moment before he burns the documents to crisp.

"_Sightings of the Brotherhood Cabinet all across the Elemental Nations. Sixty percent of all Brotherhood are now free again."_

A dark murky fear slowly settled down in the pit of his stomach. The Brotherhood was spreading like the plague already.

What was worse than that was the Cabinet was now free. Had the destruction of the Scroll of Seals released the Cabinet, or had they gotten out by other means?

Jiraiya pauses and shakes his head almost violently. He would think about all this after he got to the capital.

* * *

The kunai and shuriken rip into his back and for a moment I thought it was the real Kakashi. A moment later my thoughts were proven incorrect as the Shadow Clone dispelled.

The ground shakes for a moment before fracturing several meters away. Several vertical stone walls appear from the ground and Kakashi follows just behind.

He dusts himself off for a moment before pulling his book back out.

"Excellent work defeating my Shadow Clone with a small fraction of my chakra. The next part of our training involves stagnant targets."

Sasuke slowly walked closer to both Sakura and I with his hands in his pockets. He huffs as the nearly overcast sky, he got the feeling rain was in today's future.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan and flips the kunai into the air to catch it by the blade. Surprisingly enough the kunai imbeds itself into the wall after passing through Kakashi.

The image of Kakashi fades and the real one appears from behind the wall with the kunai. Nonchalant as ever, some might even consider the Jonin smooth.

"Targets not gonna perforate itself guys."

* * *

Hiruzen easily finished signing the last of the paperwork explaining to the Daimyo why Jiraiya would be camped out at the capital. All he had to do now with his day was relax.

He paused as another his Shinobi entered his office, he could already tell this wouldn't end well. In fact after getting behind closed doors he was going to drink himself into a stupor.

"What brings you here so early this morning Miss Yuhi?"

"I'll just be straight with you Lord Hokage, why has nothing been done in regards to Yakumo Kurama?"

He pushes his chair back to look out the window. Tough decisions were the Hokage's job to make. He had to weigh how many lives would be saved now by eliminating her or later if she controlled her emotions and mastered her power.

Her hands clench together for a moment, anger so powerful he could feel it radiating from her pores. It was his job to take the burden of his Jonin onto his own shoulders. He would do so just as always.

"How many people must have their lives snuffed out before she becomes a murderer? You can save the excuses Lord Hokage, I know this isn't Ido."

"I'm keeping a very close eye on this entire situation, Shisui gets one more chance to fix her. Until she lashes out again you are to drop this Yuhi."

She closes her eyes a moment before breathing in deeply to calm herself down.

"This is on your head Lord Hokage."

* * *

Shisui slowly walked in a wide circle around his only pupil, pondering how to fix the current situation. The current task was proving to be almost indomitable by itself.

He had to heal the scars on Yakumo, heal the village's fear of her and connect the two. This would test all of his strength and resolve and most likely still push him over the edge.

It was a rather complicated affair to deal with. Yakumo and the village were responsible for wronging each other. Much in the same way with their Jinchuriki.

What was so different about Naruto in this equation that caused the village to remain unharmed? No... this was incorrect Naruto frequently retaliated peacefully.

This young girl needed something close to heart, something to make her home worth protecting. A Will of Fire could only be fanned with a proper fan under the right conditions.

She needed friends in her life... more than that she needed to see that all people were not the same. He would help her open her eyes so that she could see.

* * *

Sasuke bombarded the walls in a constant stream of kunai, the sound of metal against stone drowning out the voice in his head.

Who knew goals could change so quickly in life? He no longer desired to be the best, simply because it was not possible so long as Itachi lived.

He cast a shadow so immense it became positively suffocating. At this point he just wanted out from under it, he wanted to breathe anywhere else.

He remained oblivious to the resounding boom of thunder and blatantly ignored the lightning. The rain didn't faze him at all, and it was only until he ran out of kunai to throw did he stop.

He paused to get air, surprised that he had been getting this worked up. Just like that, target practice was over and done with and it still wasn't good enough. No matter how much he practiced Shurikenjutsu it wouldn't ever really be enough.

The walls crumple back into dust allowing the kunai and shuriken to harmlessly fall to ground with several clangs. He could feel Kakashi scrutinizing his perplexed mood with a subtle weariness.

It technically wasn't his business, until Sasuke decided it was.

I slowly pick up on Kakashi's unasked question, the pace of counting out kunai and shuriken slowing to a crawl. He was wrapped up in his own little world.

"Something bothering you Sasuke?"

"Nothing you can help with."

Sakura paused as she replaced another shuriken in her pouch, frowning from his genuine tone. He wasn't being a jerk, he honestly thought anything we could do would be fruitless.

"Humor us, we are your teammates after all."

He pauses as doubt begins to flicker into his heart, could we help or understand? He could not deny that people to lean on would be helpful.

"My brother Itachi is considered a master swordsmen. I need a weapon that could rival the sword... something even more difficult to wield."

I toss the last kunai to Sasuke as the reality of the situation became clear to me. I realized at that moment that not all pain was highly visible to the naked eye.

"I'm not much into Uchiha lore, but the traditional war fan probably takes number one in that department. As far as I know Madara Uchiha was the final Uchiha to wield such a weapon before it became taboo."

I received no answer for a moment as Sasuke pondered my response. A look of eerie calm descended upon his features as he closed his eyes.

"That weapon and tool is almost perfect. A sane Uchiha wielding the final weapon of an Uchiha madman."

He pauses for a moment as the thunder booms high in the sky. Looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Naruto... thank you..."

"What are comrades for?"

* * *

Jiraiya let out a calm sigh as he meditated atop Gamaken who was leaping towards the capital. In the meantime he decided he would read the missive that his sensei had given him.

_I must forewarn you Jiraiya that you will most likely be facing a member of the Brotherhood Cabinet. While the Leaf sealed away the majority of the Cabinet we only fought its leader once. The only information we have speaks of hallucinations. Pray it is not him you must face._

The choice of words he used sent a chill down his spine. He hadn't used the word Genjutsu but hallucinations. Fighting an unknown jutsu meant learning how it works before it kills you.

"Forgive my intrusion but what is your plan Jiraiya? I would hope you don't plan to die in this confrontation."

"When facing an unknown enemy you must quickly ascertain their abilities, and the best way to do that is see if you can get them talking."

Gamaken pauses to carefully plan out his next words. Nothing was ever easy in this world not counting the trivial.

"It saddens me that the larger toads will be unable to help you in this battle. Just try not to take it that far Jiraiya."

Jiraiya smiled at the devotion the toads showed him, it made him a happy man indeed. Hopefully the battle would alert the Samurai and they would intervene before things heated up.

It occurred to him that he might require Sage Mode to defeat this foe. It sent chills up and down his spine at the reality of the situation.

* * *

Hiruzen merely grunts at her assertion, before closing his eyes.

"Kurenai, before you go stomping off angrily I will answer the next question you came to ask. Regarding Captain Snake and her orientation for Kunoichi conditioning, all requests must be denied."

"Young Kunoichi should not be taught such things until the minimal age of fourteen. I understand that the charter protecting that arrangement was recently eliminated but thirteen year old children still need time to mature."

There was a silent glaring match between them that the Hokage almost never lost. If you wanted to break his ironclad resolve, you were going to need a magma infused argument.

"I hate to be so blunt with you Kurenai, but the moment children in this village become Shinobi they also become adults. Free to indulge in ugliest parts of society at their leisure."

"You're the Hokage sir, get me an ANBU mask and let me be there with Snake. If there is anyone who is on the same level then it's me."

He stares at her seriously for several moments before reaching under his desk. He retracts his hand with a porcelain mask which he slides towards her.

"Alright then Lieutenant Butterfly, prepare for orientation alongside Captain Snake later this evening."

Kurenai picks up the mask slowly before stashing it away. She nods and then bows to the Hokage.

"Greatest thanks Lord Hokage."

* * *

I huffed irritably as the weather began to cool down while the rain soaked us all through. It wasn't unbearable but pleasant wouldn't quite be the word either.

The final exercise involved tiring us out through physical exertion, and pushing us to the very edge. Also forcibly using chakra to keep the body warm would eventually takes its toll.

Kakashi opted to participate with us, if only to show us the gap in physical skill. He remained unaffected by the cool rain and maintained homeostasis while completing his sit-ups.

I personally wanted to ask why we needed to do them upside down but didn't want to sound like I was whining. I predicted that by this point Sakura would do the whiny questioning for me.

"Kakashi-sensei, not questioning your authority as a Jonin but why should all three of these activities be done together?"

"You must learn to look underneath the underneath, Sakura. It would be relatively easy and simple to do any of these alone."

She huffs herself at the realization that we would stay out here until we each had one hundred. It was a humbling reality for all of us who were used too much easier things.

He wanted us to be one with the world around us, in tune with our chakra and bodies. I honestly couldn't tell how serious he really was anymore.

He easily finishes with a flourish, cutting the chakra to the soles of his feet and landing smoothly. He now had another idea that beginning to take hold in his mind.

"Hey you guys, we should go get some lunch after this. Could be a great chance for all of us to bond."

* * *

Jiraiya allowed his jutsu to end prematurely, Gamaken disappearing in a hefty cloud of smoke. The sound of his wooden Geta sandals striking the rock earth alerting the guarding samurai to his presence.

"Alert the Daimyo of my arrival and clear the seal of civilians. What happens next won't be pretty and I could use the offered help."

The first Samurai nods and reaches up to his collar and starts walking away. The second pauses to wait while Jiraiya immediately starts moving towards the seal.

His appearance was already causing an uproar, Samurai were ushering civilians and political figures out of the immediate area. This was absolutely perfect timing for him, he could prepared for Sage Mode.

He pauses at the steps into the building at the feeling of multiple presences surrounding him. Unlike the sturdier Samurai that patrolled the capital these soldiers were clad in slimming black and silver armor.

_The Daimyo's personal Guardian Samurai skilled in chakra manipulation? _

"I would never have expected Master Kenshin to send his boys in silver out to help me."

"You forget this situation affects more than just the Leaf Village Lord Jiraiya. Brotherhood member Fire serves as not just a valuable bargaining chip, but a symbol of our ability to hold onto precious cargo."

Jiraiya huffs in disbelief and starts walking up the stairs, pulling a scroll out of his haori. If these Samurai were going to stick by his side, why not?

"Alright we need to set up, tell your subordinates not to stand in the way of whoever arrives. It would be foolhardy to face him or her alone."

Jiraiya pauses in the center of the room, placing his palms together as his face becomes tranquil. The Samurai in question wore less armor for increased movement, the only place they weren't superior to the average Samurai.

* * *

Five miles outside the capital a single figure ran towards the seal calling out to him. His brown cloak fluttering in the wind of the approaching thunderstorm.

The telepathic link between his brothers and sisters flares to life. The very source of sorrow in his everyday life would grow larger.

"_I must implore you master, do not make a scene at the capital. You have only just been reawakened, and your full power has yet to return!"_

_Should we wait any longer Fire will become unobtainable, something I cannot allow to happen without at least trying. You have your orders._

While Fire was a brother to him, he would not risk everything for him. If he could not be saved at this moment, then time would be needed.

The answer to this equation depended entirely on who guarded his resting place. His prison would be much more... descriptive and truthful.

* * *

The white light surrounding Jiraiya dissipates and a cloud of smoke replaces it. He pushes up his sleeves slowly applying an extra set of red lines directly under his eyes.

"Honoured Sage Mode!"

The smoke clears out quickly, leaving the annoyed and surprised voices of two elder toads.

"Jiraiya boy, I thought you hated taking this form. You said something about being unattractive with the ladies."

"Whatever it is let's just make it quick. I have dinner to finish cooking don't ya know."

Jiraiya pauses as he allows the great elders to get their bearings. The feeling of Nature Energy mixing with his own chakra allowing him to feel the chakra of others around him.

The oppressive chakra grew closer with every second. He did however feel less nervous with all his allies in play.

"I do apologize for the unfortunate circumstances, Boss, Ma'am, but I had no other choice here. I am facing a confirmed Cabinet member of the Brotherhood."

"This was the very same organization that attempted to breakdown the Shinobi system? Holding a member with eyes of the Six Paths of legend?"

Jiraiya leaps into the air, clicking his Gato sandals together once before landing again. A translucent barrier slowly begins to encompass the area extending well past the building.

"Unfortunately it would be the same organization. No matter which Cabinet member shows up, I need the power of all three of us to defeat him."

"I agree Jiraiya boy, and I must say am very proud to see you transform. You're getting better as using Honoured Sage Mode. Soon enough you won't even require us here at all."

Jiraiya grins, quite satisfied that they had noticed his near perfect transformation. His grin fades as one of the Samurai near him reaches up to his collar.

"Enemy is approaching one of the capitals entrances. I'm going to confirm that he gets through without a fight."

* * *

The concrete around him was fragile to his very touch, crack and splitting under his feet. He could sense the hostility the Samurai were directing towards him, and yet they allowed him through.

He was almost overcome by the thought that he was being lead into a confrontation of sorts. The pulsing of familiar chakra ended without ceremony, leading into a building elevated off the ground.

The air was thick with more than just his power, there was a person using Sage Mode. It was just the same as Yang, but much more volatile to its very core.

His knowledge didn't tell him who his opponent was, and this ignorance began to sow a seed of doubt. He could sense the barrier, the above average chakra of the Samurai around this man.

The building was open to the air of the outside world, lightning flashed as the man stepped into view. Jiraiya let out a weary sigh as he gazed upon the tattered brown cloak.

The only description that truly mattered, this was the leader of the Brotherhood, Traveler. The man took a single step further into the room and Jiraiya simply popped a Food Pill into his mouth.

"It appears we have already reached an impasse..."

"You may refer to me as your sealer."

Traveler narrows his eyes as Jiraiya crunches down on the Food Pill, causing his chakra to spike. The two elder toads watch Traveler with scrutinizing eyes.

While he definitely had massive chakra reserves, he had yet to fluctuate them in the least. He almost appeared non-threatening.

"Tell me stranger... why are you, and the rest of the world so eager to hurt and defile my brethren?"

"Why do you and your brethren wish to burn our Shinobi world to the ground?"

Traveler pauses before breaking down in maddening laughter. The room suddenly becomes cold and deathly silent with the exception of this man. The thunder booms loud in the sky again as his chakra spikes dramatically.

* * *

**Part 2: The Mysterious Power Of Traveler.**

* * *

The laughing ends as abruptly as it started and he replaces that with a rigid stance. Jiraiya could feel his chakra already ramping down to its previously serene levels.

"You ask such silly questions stranger... you see... people are born for a reason. They have something they are meant do with their lives... don't you agree?"

Jiraiya paused as the words began to digest inside him, he did know this to be true. People sometimes spent their entire lives searching for a purpose to exist.

"I cannot deny this is true, I live to protect my comrades and home. I won't allow you to harm them or the rest of this nation."

"You misunderstand our cause, we wish to abolish the Shinobi world. The very same world that takes so many lives of friend and foe alike."

Traveler abruptly stops speaking as the ground cracks under Jiraiya. The anger that was now stewing in his gut threatened to boil over.

"You and your brethren are defective hypocrites. Your actions in particular sparked a Ninja War yet you speak this garbage to my face."

The previously peaceful man before them twitched at the word 'defective' his chakra ramping up drastically. Jiraiya leaned forward for a moment and disappeared in blur, leaving behind debris.

Traveler barely got time to get a hold of his chakra before Jiraiya appeared in the air above him. He slowly allows his eyes to travel up in surprise, almost utter disbelief.

_He's much faster than I thought..._

Jiraiya brings his fist down upon his head with the full weight of his power, breaking his center of balance. In the next instant he twisted his torso to deliver a bone shattering kick to his sternum.

Traveler lifted off his feet and flew back down the stairs before ungraciously caving in a building. Jiraiya reappeared in a blur standing a good twenty feet from the hole.

"Something is wrong with this man upstairs, don't you agree Pa?"

"I have to agree with you there Ma, but it looks like that one hit did him in."

Jiraiya stood up straight calmly, cracking his knuckles loudly. His assumption about Traveler had been correct, he was a Ninjutsu, Genjutsu user who lacked Taijutsu.

The two toads stop talking at the sound of decrepit hacking and wheezing. White eyes glow from within the darkness as a bare hand grips the edge of the crumbling wall.

"Forgive me for underestimating your strength and power... damn near caved in chest..."

Jiraiya narrows his eyes as puddle of blood slowly begins to form under Traveler. He was getting an off feeling about this man the more he felt his uncontrollably fluctuating chakra.

"You will have to forgive me stranger, because I don't want your forgiveness for any of this. May you sleep forever, and ever, and never... wake up again."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to chuckle but without warning he couldn't do very much at all. The world quickly began to grow dark around him, his eyelids grew heavy.

He heard the distinctive shouts of the two great elder toads but he couldn't find the strength to answer them. The strength of his life disappeared as he finally closed his eyes to welcome the darkness.

* * *

Jiraiya groaned loudly as his senses slowly began to return to him. He felt bruised and battered. He slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was lying down on an iron plated roof.

Something was very wrong at this moment, deep down he was no longer the same person. His arm begins to shake as he reaches up towards his hair. His breath hitches as reality set in, his hair was no longer spiky and long.

Rather it was short and curly, coupled with his missing forehead protector. He felt young again, not just in spirit but in body. His hand slowly trails down his clothing, sleek black and grey high collared.

Without a doubt this was the body of a young Uchiha Shinobi of the Leaf. This was easy to deduce, but just what was he doing in someone else's body?

Jiraiya forces himself onto his unsteady feet, he instantly regrets this action as his stomach flips. He falls back to his knees spilling his lunch onto the rooftop.

He took a moment to make sure his stomach was empty before standing again. He could feel several chakra signatures closing in on his position. He couldn't seem to access memories that didn't belong to him.

He was left with many questions that hopefully these people could answer. The previous stiffness he had felt was receding and he couldn't help but enjoy his immense chakra with this younger body.

His company arrived shortly after, giving off an aura he was not accustomed to from comrades of the Leaf. No... these ANBU were definitely not here to meet and greet.

He flared his chakra to life startling the usually enigmatic soldiers into taking steps backwards. They were all beginning to wonder just how much they had bit off, and if it might eat them instead.

"Cease and desist, Aizen Uchiha, you are under arrest for activation and then reprehensible usage of your Mangekyo Sharingan."

The moment he spoke the name, new memories were revealed to Jiraiya. He could now feel Aizen lurking just below the surface of his mind in a dormant state.

It was all starting to make sense, Aizen indeed had unlocked the infamous Mangekyo Sharingan. He realized this was very much still a kid, one who had no idea how to use his power either.

A mystery to Aizen was a mystery to Jiraiya, anger to Aizen was also his anger. Anger at the Leaf for his betrayal, and by what he knew as sorrow for his murder.

_Aizen Uchiha was a young Shinobi who murdered twenty years ago inside the village walls. This was followed by a village wide protest at the lack of effort to find his attackers._

"Please don't tell me we killed our own flesh and blood because of fear..."

His hands clenched with the combined emotions of two minds, tears slowly began to make their way down his face. It hadn't occurred to him just how much this hurt his heart.

He reached out with his senses to feel for other chakra in the area. The day was over and this district was devoid of civilian bystanders. He could incinerate these people and learn just who gave the order.

"Who ordered this assault?"

The ground began to slowly quake as Jiraiya harnessed his chakra and brought it to the surface. The Sharingan previously hidden activates as he does, the ANBU remain paralyzed at his level of output.

The time was up and he had yet to receive the answer he wanted. He made slow and deliberate hand signs, allowing the reality of the situation to fall upon their shoulders.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb."

The roof was pushed in by the sheer force of his upwards movement. The fire created in his stomach spewed out with a ferocity they were unprepared for. Annihilating the entire building and engulfing the entire block within its ravenous path.

He landed safely on another rooftop, staring into the ugly blaze he had caused. The alarm began moments later, alerting the entire village to danger looming on the horizon.

He was prepared for a great many things to happen next. Whether it was facing more ANBU or the Uchiha Police Force. He was unprepared for what did come at him next.

Fluidly dodge backwards from a staff crushing in the roof he was standing on, utterly caving in the building. As he lands on the ground his attacker appears just in front of the rapidly decaying concrete building.

The staff shortens once again as the man looks at him blankly. His teeth unconsciously begin to grind together as he stares at a much younger Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Sensei..."

"Please do not resist us any further, Aizen. I don't want to kill you."

Another tear begins to roll down his face at the sight of the man he cared for most threatening his life. He began to absorb the Nature Energy around him into his body, mixing it with his chakra.

The Sharingan fixed the proportions perfectly, all his years of imperfect Sage Mode disappeared in an instant. He brings his eyes to meet the Hokage's as a golden tinge appears around them.

His pupils morphed into a horizontal bar, the chakra he was emitting causing Hiruzen to narrow his eyes. Like always he would fight for what he felt was right, not by regulations.

"Honoured Sage Mode."

"Impossible."

Jiraiya was asking just the same question in his own mind. He would beat the answers out of his sensei if that is what the price was. He disappeared with a burst of speed and appeared in front of Hiruzen.

He hand strikes the diamond hard Adamantine and pushes back Hiruzen. He takes a step back and launches several more strikes to probe his defenses.

_Sensei has always been there for me. _

A roundhouse kick opens him up for a moment allowing Jiraiya to strike out against him directly. Hiruzen flies backwards in pain for a moment before stopping himself with his staff.

_There was just about no one else I trusted more than this man._

The staff extends towards him without warning, the Sharingan allowing him to tilt his head in time. His eyes narrow as a Shadow Clone appears behind him with a Teleportation Jutsu.

He blocks the first blow, but another two appear in front and on his other side. As he feared, the Hokage's famous Shadow Clone combat.

He grinned before spinning in a complete circle, his physical blows missing altogether. A moment later all three of the Shadow Clones disappeared in separate puffs of smoke.

Hiruzen cautiously watched the exchange, disguising his utter surprise. He was now certain of what he was facing now.

_This Uchiha is somehow using Honoured Sage Mode. Coupled with a mature Sharingan means an extraordinarily deadly foe._

Jiraiya raises both his hands overhead, easily catching the very end of the adamantine staff. A grin forming on his face as he forces Hiruzen to sit still.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp"

The very ground beneath the Hokage's feet turns to churning chakra laced mud. Jiraiya through off the staff next, creating oil for his next jutsu.

Hiruzen looks into his eyes once more before he finishes his signs.

"Fire Style: Giant Flame Bombs."

The fiery explosion that's follows swallows the top of the swamp, just enough to stall out his sensei. It might even kill him if he chose to pursue him.

Jiraiya stares into the slowly burning inferno just above his swamp for a moment before fading into the background. He hadn't defeated him at all, but he needed to figure out the purpose of this excursion.

_I'm missing something here, what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Jiraiya landed and launched smoothly from building to building as he traveled further away from his sensei. He wondered who else was in on this dead of the night assault on Aizen.

He stopped moving on the current building, crouching down as the building ahead of his is ripped to shreds. A powerful wind style jutsu obliterated the building around it, following by jagged beams of wood shooting through the roofs.

_Oh yeah, this is definitely the work of Shimura. I can feel my consciousness drifting away, there is something here I must learn. _

Jiraiya reached into the front pocket of the shirt he wore. Danzo appeared before him in a Teleportation Jutsu, solemn expression adorning his face.

"I knew you were intelligent, Aizen, but this goes beyond that. Your usage of Honoured Sage Mode, Sharingan, and advanced decisiveness places you far above Elite Jonin."

The clamminess of his white arm begins to harden as bark begins to sprout. Danzo would talk for sure, but the battle would remain the same. He felt almost helpless.

_Why does that word seem to resonate with Aizen? Helplessness..._

"Surely you see that no matter what you do it won't change the outcome of this night."

"I would let me pass, Danzo... this fight will only last for an instant."

Jiraiya tosses the now unsealed scroll into the air between them. Danzo pauses as the scroll glows with a golden hue before exploding.

The air fills with debris and Danzo launches the bark into the smoke. His grip closes around a throat for a moment before the Shadow Clone disperses.

He retracts the wood quickly, scanning the cloud of smoke for his opponent. Jiraiya does not disappoint shooting from the cloud with a spherical orb of compressed chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!"

Danzo frowns at the unidentified jutsu before moving to block it with his wood style assisted arm. The Rasengan grinds deeply into the wood armor and forces Danzo backwards with its raw power.

It finally fizzles out before breaking through the armor leaving Danzo thinking at hyper speed. He barely notices Jiraiya gripping his wrist and forearm.

"When did you create that jutsu, Aizen?"

"Want to see an even cooler one, Shimura?"

A large shadow appears above both their heads as the shape of Jiraiya blocks out the moon. Danzo allows his eyes to widen in absolute horror as his own life flashes before his eyes.

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!"

Danzo destroys the Shadow Clone and turns to face the giant Rasengan. Raising both hands above his head as the sphere grinds into him.

A white light appears between both their bodies in a struggle of dominance. The Rasengan easily eats through his wooden armor and sears into his flesh, a screaming reverberating from his throat.

Jiraiya pushes harder as the white light grows in strength, and the entire building exploding outward. Jiraiya flies backwards into the air as the entire district explodes in his Sage Art chakra.

Danzo flies down every floor of the building, his entire body ripped asunder before finally cratering on the streets below. Unconscious and slowly bleeding out from two bloody stumps where his arms use to be.

Jiraiya slammed back down to earth breathing heavily, using the last of his Nature Energy. Sweat pours down his face due to his prolonged usage of Sage Mode, with the worst yet to come.

The end of an extendable and retractable adamantine staff crashes into his exposed back. He grunts in pain as the bones creak and then crack under the strain.

The staff retracts as Jiraiya is forced up against tall debris. The last of his energy to stand be using to sit in a comfortable position.

Jiraiya glares at his sensei with mixed emotions, the Sharingan morphing into the cause of it all. A three pronged symbol appears in place of the three tomoe, spinning almost hypnotically.

"Please stop resisting me, can't you see the futility of it all?"

The word futility causes another resonation inside Jiraiya, noticing his dominate right hand is literally boiled down to the bone. Blood leaks from the permanently damaged arm, he would never use it again.

The staff spins quickly and the mangled arm lies on the ground in a heap, pained look crossing his face. The adamantine staff crashes into his stomach without warning, rupturing the organ in a single decisive blow.

Jiraiya opens his eyes wide, blood spurting from his mouth as the pain spreads. Hiruzen gasps in surprise as Jiraiya grips the end of the staff with his right hand.

"I think... I finally get it. Helplessness, hopelessness... you took everything away from a young man in one night. His whole life... gone..."

Jiraiya forces the staff further away from his stomach, his strength already waning. He understood it perfectly, finally the lesson had reached him.

"Unfairness. What you did was unforgivable."

His other hand slowly moves to the skin overtop his heart, no... Aizen's heart.

"You took away everything he had, even his hope. That boy gave up this night, he believed you when you told him it was futile."

The hand slowly moves up past his face to his eyes. He had learned a lesson, and now he would teach Aizen one.

"You always have another option, it all depends on how far you are willing to go."

He forcibly rips the right eye from his own socket, the Mangekyo fading. Hiruzen gasps and tries to retract the staff, but Jiraiya's iron-clad grip stalls him.

"No resistance is futile, I will deny you every step of the way."

The final eye comes out with a pop, the darkness swallowing Jiraiya whole as he crushes the eyes. The hand clenching the eyes quickly loses strength and falls to his side.

Hiruzen retracts the staff as Aizen dies before him. Taking the very goal of losing his arm with him to the grave. Hiruzen wondered briefly if they had really been facing Aizen at all.

* * *

Traveler slowly inspected the seal in quiet concentration. The bodies of Samurai littered around him, like the Sage never to wake up again.

For the first time since he arrived Traveler opened his eyes as wide as possible. The clicking of Geta sandals as the Sage slowly rose back onto unsteady feet.

_I must admit, he was supposed to perish in the past. For him to not only survive the experience, but to learn something and stand on his own two feet again is astonishing. _

The ground began to shake underneath them both from the chakra he began to emanate. Had he really underestimated this man by this much?

"Sage Art: Kibari Senbon!"

Traveler grunts with exertion as he dodges the attack. He lands further away from the seal breathing heavily, several white senbon stuck into his abdomen and legs.

_Such an incredibly fast jutsu, I couldn't even dodge it completely. _

"We will have to continue this battle another time, Sage."

Jiraiya takes a threatening step forward to stop him but halts at the feeling of Sage Mode ending. His heart began to beat faster and sweat began anew, but he knew Traveler was near empty as well.

"Why are... you in such... a hurry? Let's just... finish it now... Traveler."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I am exhausted and so are you... such a battle between us would lead to demolishing the entire capital. In our conditions the battle could go either way, take this chance to warn your comrades of the impending storm."

Traveler smirks as Jiraiya allows the tension in his shoulders to melt away. He raises his right arm to the ceiling and a beam of light pierces the air for a moment before it explodes upward.

Jiraiya waits for several moments to confirm that Traveler was indeed retreating. With that knowledge confirmed he collapsed onto his knees, and then his side.

The mental strain finally catching up with him all at once. The world slowly went dark once again. He wondered if he still might die altogether even after coming so far.

* * *

Kakashi paused mid-bite as a strange feeling feel upon his shoulders. His Genin sighing in defeat at not being able to see his face.

_I wonder if my Genin felt that strong pulsation of chakra... could that have been Lord Jiraiya? _

"Please tell me we aren't training again tomorrow sensei."

"You want to do D-Rank missions then, Naruto?"

Sasuke gives me the death glare in earnest, most likely because he wanted to be trained into the ground. The distraction was just what our sensei needed, the excess barbecue on his plate disappeared down his gullet.

"We should do a little of both... don't you think? While every team is interesting this year, ours has the greatest potential for destructive power."

"I'm not quite following you sensei."

Kakashi picks up his last potato and puts in on a separate plate.

"Think about it this way, on its own this potato is delicious and filling, but there are ways to make it even better."

He quickly takes meat from my plate and places it on the plate with the potato. With a knife he quickly dices them up into little bits with a bit of butter.

"By adding meat into the equation you make the food even more delectable."

He finally places Senbei crackers over the top. I was starting to get what he meant about being great alone, but even better together.

"The sooner we all can work as a cohesive group, the sooner we can show up the other teams. Training and then D-Ranks tomorrow guys, I have things to do. Enjoy your evenings."

The moment Kakashi got out of earshot I began to shove the contents of the plate down my throat. Sasuke growling softly in agitation at my speed.

"Thanks for saving us some, Naruto."

"Don't thank me, thank the glorious weather outside."

Sasuke frowns and turns to look through the window into the downpour outside. His face turns down even further when he notices I am already up and leaving.

"See you guys for training tomorrow!"

"So Sasuke we should..."

Sakura blinks in surprise to found the seat Sasuke was in empty. She looks around for a moment before huffing irritably.

"Can I get another order of barbecue over here?"

* * *

Danzo pauses in his recording of handwritten data at the feeling of being watched. He turns around slowly to see a small red toad looking at him with a blank expression.

"Is Lord Jiraiya alright?"

"After a brief skirmish with Traveler, the Brotherhood leader retreated. Jiraiya then succumbed to his mental injuries, he is currently in a coma."

Danzo nods and snaps his fingers with an air of authority. One of his ROOT officers appearing from the shadows of the laboratory.

"See if Commander Demon is in, he was supposed to be keeping close tabs on Tsunade Senju. He is to make contact and bring her home, if she is unable to help Jiraiya, then I'm afraid no one can."

The toad disappears along with most of the ROOT Shinobi in his presence. He had to commend Jiraiya for fighting Traveler alone and coming out alive.

It had taken both Hashirama and Tobirama together to push him to the edge at full power. Neither had quite been the same after from medical records he had encountered.

The storm on the horizon was becoming the tempest winds at the village walls. It would seem that the village had finally come to an impasse, he required his aid.

"Your DNA is the keystone to everything... and the best part is you will come to us of your own free will."

* * *

Hiruzen let out a weary sigh as the sky grew darker over his village. So many things were about to happen all at once. Kunoichi orientation was amongst the most daunting on the list.

He pauses at the sound of someone kneeling before his desk. His skills at detecting concealed chakra seemed to dim more and more as the days went by.

"Lord Hokage I believe it is time to issue the ultimatum to young Uzumaki."

Hiruzen narrows his eyes before nodding slowly and deliberately. He went completely serious, this was a transaction.

"Bring him to my office quickly then. I hope I don't have to remind you that he should remain unharmed."

The ANBU personnel disappears in a puff of smoke, a red toad replacing the presence on his desk. He frowns for a moment before his eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm here to relay information to you as well Lord Hokage. Jiraiya successfully held off against Traveler but went into a coma shortly after."

Hiruzen stares off into space for a moment in shock, Jiraiya was nearly killed against Traveler with only a portion of his chakra?

"Thank you for the prompt update, Kosuke."

Hiruzen turns away as the toad disappears, lost in thought.

_This is quickly getting out of hand, if this keeps up a Five Kage Summit will be inevitable... or something quite worse._

* * *

**Part 3: By My Honour As A Shinobi.**

* * *

The rain was nearly deafening as I neared my apartment, my premature senses already dulled. The water accumulated on the ground dispersing in a circular radius as I was propelled upward in a chakra enhanced leap.

I landed on the roof of my apartment in a crouch, the masked ANBU going unnoticed for several long moments. The water cascades off his waterproof uniform, as he folds his arms in front of his chest.

"Lord Hokage and Elder Danzo wish for an audience with you immediately, Uzumaki."

When he doesn't disappear in a Teleportation Jutsu I knew this wasn't optional. This audience was a direct order that I had to follow.

The ANBU disappears from view and appears behind me, gripping my right shoulder firmly. He remains silent as we disappear quickly in a blur of chakra enhanced movement.

With an already established path and the assistance of an open window we both appears before the Hokage. The ANBU releases my shoulder and bows before disappearing with the sound of the window closing.

"Thank you for coming Naruto, I have a serious proposition for you."

Hiruzen folds his fingers together as prepared to toss the bait out in the open. The rhythmic sound of rain disguising the nervousness he felt.

"You already know who your mother is, I'm offering knowledge about who your father is."

* * *

A middle aged man quiet ambled in small decrepit bar, his face hidden behind a high collar trench coat. He quietly takes a seat at the bar, right next to another customer.

"Shochu Awamori please."

The bartender gives him a pointed look for a moment before shrugging and turning away to retrieve the drink. The patron next to him gives an appraising look for a moment before returning to her own drink.

"A little man like you can handle Awamori? I'd like to see any civilian take some."

The man gives her a lazy sidelong glance before removing his hat and sitting it beside him. The bartender slowly pours him the alcohol into the cup before moving away again.

"You always give civilians a hard time, Shinobi? You shouldn't be so quick to judge."

The entire cup is gone in an instant, followed by the rest of the bottle. His hair swaying as he goes still again.

_I know the alcohol content for that beverage, uncommon amongst civilians who can't use chakra. Shinobi can detoxify alcohol in an instant with practice, meaning..._

"You ever think about going home... Tsunade?"

He closes his eyes as her bare fist impacts the counter, the entire bar thrown into chaos. Dust and debris fills the air as he covers his face with his hat.

He slowly lowers the hat to see the bar in shambles, and the blond women gone. He replaces the hat on his head as several masked ANBU appear behind him.

"She is suppressing her presence and chakra, we need to corner her and her apprentice Shizune before they leave town."

The ANBU disappear leaving only the first man, who plucks out a piece of wood from his shoulder.

"I would have thought the grieving would be in its final stages. She got violent so quickly."

In a flash his modest civilian clothing folds and tightens to become a brown ANBU uniform. His hat finally becoming a wooden mask, a nodachi strapped horizontally to his back.

* * *

My eyes narrow at his neatly disguised smile, hiding the promise of an exchange. He would never randomly decide that now was the time to tell me this grand secret.

"What's the catch, Lord Hokage?"

"As Danzo told you before your DNA is the final stepping stone to unlocking the full power of Hashirama Senju. We wish to infuse his DNA directly into your own."

I blink one before the information processes completely. I probably could have guessed if I had thought about it longer. Accept in this situation they needed my cooperation.

"Who knew you would dangle such precious information in front of my face, Old Man."

The guilt he felt was minimum at best, compared to the many hard things he had been forced to do while Hokage. They needed a Jinchuriki with complete control, and a successor to Hashirama's power.

It didn't matter how it happened, so long as it did.

"Is that a no?"

"I want his identity first if you don't mind, Old Man."

Hiruzen stares at me in silence for a several moments before pressing the button underneath his desk. It seemed the bait was perfectly proportioned.

"We will start preparing for DNA infusion immediately. This procedure will take all of this evening and drill deep into the night."

I patiently waited as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes closing as if preparing to lift an impossible burden. He looked even older than he was supposed to be at this moment.

"Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and husband of Kushina Uzumaki."

It had never occurred to me that the man who fathered me might be the same who condemned my life to solitude. I couldn't decide if he was a bastard just yet, I needed to think.

My limited time to think things through ended abruptly as Danzo entered the room, flanked by his Foundation Shinobi. His face was grim for a man about to get what he had desired for the last twenty years.

"I'm glad you accepted the offer Uzumaki, this will be conducted far underneath the village. Fear not, this process will make you strong. Stronger than anyone your age with potential even greater than Hashirama himself."

I stare into his eyes for the longest of moments, searching for any traces of deceit. I found none within their depths and finally made my decision, we would proceed.

* * *

In small puff of smoke her two black heeled shoes were sealed inside a scroll under her sleeves. She could already feel chakra signatures appearing all over town, now actively searching.

Her theory about sending Jiraiya again had been proven wrong, and even with her dulled senses she could see these people weren't here to chat. They were intending to bring her back kicking and screaming.

She couldn't attack these ANBU directly either, such an attack would be taken as immediate treason. Hiruzen was a fool if he thought she was coming back to play house in Konoha.

She arches forward on her bare feet and shoots high into the sky above the city. She just needed to find Shizune and disperse to a much larger city to let things cool down.

The roof groans in protest as she lands, the serene chakra emanating from Shizune giving her reason to sigh in relief. Had she been awake she would have felt the chakra spikes all across town, and hers would have responded in kind.

She barrels up the stairs of the inn, a blur to the teller and finally barges in through the door of the room they were renting.

She pauses in shock at the sight of a frozen Shizune, eyes filled with uncanny fear. The blade of a nodachi placed firmly against her exposed neck, her pulsing heart rate causing veins and arteries to distend.

His free hand slowly climbs back up to his wooden mask, the index finger vertical to where the mouth would be. A slight hissing noises slowly reaching her ears.

"Shh, you don't want to scare me Tsunade, I might make a grave error."

Her eyes leave him for a moment as several ANBU crowd the hallway, swords already drawn. Her fingers clench into a fist as his arm catches Shizune's wrist again.

"Tsunade Senju, by order of the Hokage, and Elder Danzo, you are to return to the village immediately or face being branded a Missing Ninja."

* * *

I was blindfolded and lead out of the Hokage's office by several ANBU. At some point a jutsu was used on me to confuse my five senses, and the next thing I knew, the blindfold was yanked off.

The lab is dimly lit, several dozen scientists doing various tasks while they wait. The soft constant tapping of a wooden canes sends the enigmatic soldiers into overdrive, even the ANBU who weren't scientists.

The previously quiet laboratory became a blur of activity with loyal allies and Shinobi alike scrambling to power up machines that only served one unique purpose.

Two ANBU strip me of my soaked tracksuit, while another cleans the wet ground efficiently. One of the scientists offers me a golden colored tunic as a replacement.

It was only after I got the comfortable tunic on did I notice the countless runes inscribed deeply into the fabric. The clothing breathed of aged chakra, and gave me the feeling of something that was alive.

I get no more time to examine the strange tunic before the laboratory begins to shake and rumble. The ugly sound of old gears and mechanisms drowns this out as panels open on the ground.

A thick rectangular table slowly emerges from the hole, fitted with sturdy braces and many other attachments. It inclines forward until it's completely vertical, the braces and coils unlatching with a fluid thud.

The laboratory goes completely silent as the automatic processes end graciously. The Shinobi and scientists had not been the ones to construct these things or place.

They hoped to make history as one cohesive unit. I look at the serious face of Danzo before walking towards the table, and towards a new destiny.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't stop the past from resurfacing this time, the helplessness she had felt both times. How she had been incapable of saving those most precious to her because of weakness.

Suddenly the blade that threatened the life of her apprentice just moments ago was back in its sheath. He releases Shizune voluntarily, the entire contingent of ANBU following his lead and sheathing their swords.

"Forgive us for the scare, but Jiraiya is in dire need of your help."

She blinks in surprise as her mind tries to catch up to what continues to play out before her. The ANBU Commander takes a small step back to give the two space.

"If he needs my help personally when why the hell isn't he here right now?"

The commander paused at the question, surprised since most people only needed to hear someone they cared for needed help.

"Lord Jiraiya is liable to never wake up from his mentally induced coma without your aid. Injuries he sustained in a vicious mental battle with Traveler himself."

Fear entered her eyes like an injection, an unspoken question forming. He was happy to oblige.

"He is being returned the village with the utmost speed at this moment. We must save his life at all costs."

The ANBU Commander nods once and his squad all disappear in separate Teleportation Jutsu. Time was of the essence.

They reappear on the roof alongside Tsunade, pointing in the direction of the Leaf Village. Personal feelings aside, her childhood sibling student, and comrade needed her help.

Tsunade Senju was returning to her birth village after twenty years of bitter estrangement.

* * *

I calmly lean back against the table, my body feeling as though it meshed perfectly with the black table. The braces lock my wrists and ankles in place instantly, while my joints are immobilized by coils.

I had never felt so vulnerable before in my life, chakra I had always been able to feel seemed so far away at this moment. The black metallic surface was smooth, malleable yet unbreakable.

The device whirs to life again, tilting forward and lifting off the ground slowly. Danzo slowly walks towards me, a small black pill in his left hand.

"Lady Ai, prepare for the numbing process."

He extends the hand with the black pill towards my mouth, seriousness etched into his brow. It smelled odd and unnatural, even though that made no sense to me.

"This pill will induce a powerful Genjutsu within you as a form of sedation."

A separate platform begins to rise in front of me, with two vertical bars ending at ninety degrees. I gingerly bite the pill and he retracts his arm.

The pill remains solid as a rock as I swish it around before swallowing. The moment it reaches my stomach I begin cough sporadically as it quickly begins to take hold.

My head droops moments later, and two slender but firm hands grip the vertical bars. Electricity travels down the metal and into the floor of lab before traveling into the device suspending me.

"Uzumaki is unconscious and as numb as we can get him safely. Begin the DNA integration of Hashirama Senju directly into the boy."

Hiruzen entered the lab at this moment, garbed in his full Shinobi attire. Long straps trailing behind him, a look of fiery determination in his eyes.

"When the Eight Sign Seal begins to destabilize, those capable should be ready to contain the mess."

The sound of his adamantine staff crashing into the hard alloy floor of the lab symbolizing his seriousness. He was nervous about the outcome this experiment.

* * *

They sped through the wilderness as a mass of blurs, ANBU Commander Demon surprised that the stories of Tsunade were fabricated. She still seemed very much in shape to him.

He did wonder if she had truly recovered from her Hemophobia, or if the nightmares persisted. It didn't really matter yet, once Jiraiya woke back up the situation would become clear to all.

There could be no personal reservations, the very future of the Village Hidden by Leaves hung in the balance. He wouldn't be the first to say it, but he knew and they knew.

The Eleventh Hour approaches closer still.

* * *

The sound of running waters slowly brings me around, followed closely by a ghastly smell. Worse than the usual smell of my seal, the smell or something being burned away.

My disgust morphs into horror at the sight of the paper protecting the seal slowly being burned to a crisp from the bottom up. The Nine-Tails sits patiently behind the cell, the golden flames illuminating his teeth.

I stand up slowly, getting the feeling that I should stop the flames that instant. It all seemed too simple until my repressed darker half strode out from inside the cell to block my path.

Unlike me, he didn't wear an old tunic that offered zero protection. The smirk on his face was infuriating and I began to wonder if I was prone to doing it too.

"**Wouldn't it be too simple if all you had to do was put it out with your hand? I'm just spicing things up."**

I slowly grab a handful of the tunic I'm wearing, wondering if it might help in this situation. I release my hold and sprint forward my darker half, prepared for a bout of Taijutsu.

His fist connects with my stomach, the runes in that area glowing for a moment. My next strike sends him reeling backwards in surprise, his knuckles already bruising.

His hands come together about the same time mine do, maybe we weren't so different.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Our chakra and skillset seemed perfectly identical, but one thing wasn't. This tunic seemed to be restricting events that happened within the seal.

My darker half already looked deal tired, with seals glowing faintly all over his body. He looked like he actually wanted to kill me for once instead of convert me.

"**I wouldn't have thought you would resort to cheating, maybe I misjudged your sense of aesthetics." **

He fades away from sight as the rest of my Shadow Clones follow his lead. One chakra enhanced leap and I was in the middle of bars, the flames end with a hiss.

I clench my fist as the fire sears into my skin, the sealing paper continuing to smoke. I release my grip on the cage as water starts coming through again in a violent torrent.

I land with a splash in the water symbolizing the constant flow the Nine-Tails chakra. The first part I needed to complete was now fulfilled.

* * *

Hiruzen stops talking midsentence as I smile, baring my teeth to the room. His grip on the staff tightens as my eyes open to reveal a vertical pupil in a sea of red.

"He prevented the seal from opening, his body is no longer his own."

The Nine-Tails tries to muster up enough strength to escape his seemingly meager confines. The grin disappears he finds himself unable to break free or manifest chakra.

"Danzo, status of DNA assimilation?"

"Keep your panties on, I need more time."

The Hokage glares at Danzo before back at the Nine-Tails, the smirk back on his face. He flexes my hands slowly and deliberately, the chakra he could emit slowly increasing.

The tension in the laboratory began to increase as machines begin to shut down one after the other. Danzo continues to tap away at keys on his main console, sweat building above his brow.

"DNA assimilation is almost complete, technicians are now permitted to leave. I can assuredly handle the rest."

A translucent cloak slowly begins to seep through my skin despite the device suppressing the majority of the chakra. Danzo abruptly stops typing, the monitor going dead with a final whir.

"We are moving onto the final stage."

Ai growls irritably as she expends more chakra to keep the Nine-Tails still. This whole experience would be fruitless if I was unsuccessful in suppressing the Nine-Tails.

* * *

I patiently floated in the sewage water representing the Nine-Tails chakra as it steadily increased. I wondered how things were going on the outside, and if they would get much worse.

The half burnt seal reignites and starts to disappear again. The water surges again as I desperately reach for it, intending to put it out again.

The Nine-Tails reaches between the bars and slams me down under the water. I grunt in pain, releasing what little air I had as the seal continues to disintegrate.

I stared up at the surface as the feeling of drowning became more pronounced. The final ashes from the seal touch down into the water, the gates themselves beginning to open.

"**It appears your ploy to gain more power has failed, Shinobi." **

The braces and coils automatically unlock as the Nine-Tails chakra surges, three translucent tails immediately appearing. The Nine-Tails springs forward catching them all off guard accept Hiruzen.

The blunt end of his adamantine staff crashes against my jaw, sending me careening into the nearest wall. Ai surrounds herself in lightning as the wall explodes out, the fourth tail emerging.

Hiruzen twirls his staff nonchalantly as the Nine-Tails springs forward again, clipping the side of my head this time. A smile appears on his face as runes start to appear from underneath the blood red cloak of chakra.

The Nine-Tails howls in pain as Hiruzen appears above it in a Teleportation Jutsu. The staff extends and crashes into the base of my back, forcing its face deep into the floor.

"Danzo now!"

Wood springs up from underneath the Nine-Tails, pinning it to floor. Ai holds both her hands up as a sphere of electricity begins to form, her target the Nine-Tails host.

"Lighting Style: Earth Flash!"

"Water Style: Water Trumpet!"

The earth upheaves violently as the electricity flies towards the pinned Nine-Tails, a torrent of water rushing to meet it in cooperation.

Ai and Hiashi jump backwards the attacking combination causes an explosion from the wall, smoke obscuring their vision. An angry roar gives them their answer, clearing the smoke to reveal the Nine-Tails almost consumed by gold runes.

He would be unable to fight soon enough.

* * *

The runes of my tunic grow bright, spreading like a virus onto the arm of the Nine-Tails. He screams in pain, releasing me and retracting the arm back into the cage.

I surge forward and push against the partially opened cage, feeling it begin to budge. I force my chakra to become oxygen, the runes growing brighter as the cage closes into place with a clunk.

The sealing runes begin to spread onto the cage, converging at the centerpiece. The Nine-Tails stares in horror as it begins to close and lock into place, the water his chakra represents already going down.

The inside of the cage quickly begins to grow dark, leaving only his eyes glowing a deep red. The water almost completely stops as the lock completely resets itself.

I breathe in mouthfuls of air, while expelling water that didn't belong.

"**Outsmarted by this pitiful village... again..."**

The ground of the seal rumbles unstably for a moment as gears and cinderblocks fall out of place. Spider web like cracks appear along the walls, feeling like I imagined an earthquake would.

"**The seals foundation is crumbling after all... tell your village to prepare for the end." **

My eyes go wide in fear for a moment at the sound of footsteps behind. The voice raising hairs on my neck for reasons I could understand.

"I don't think that's going to happen today, take a nap."

* * *

Hiruzen pauses to chuckle as the Tailed Beast Bomb previously growing cracks and falls apart. The golden runes covering every square inch of chakra over the Nine-Tails possessed Jinchuriki.

The chakra releases its hold on my flesh and swirling around my body not unlike a tornado before beginning to return to the seal. My eyes roll back into my head, leaving them white as I clutch my temples.

Danzo allows his eyes to widen as the reality of the situation came crashing down on his head. The ground underneath my feet cracked forcefully, my eyes closing again only to reveal the same pupils of the Nine-Tails.

He takes a single step forward before the runes start spreading again, covering my skin now a like a disease.

_**Curse you...**_

* * *

The Fourth Hokage walks into the seal nonchalantly, his white haori billowing behind him. He rolls the sleeves up on his right hand, a formula that extends up his forearm appearing.

"A collapsing seal is relatively easy to fix, in fact it looks like most of the work was done for me. Shirt up please, Naruto."

I obey without a word, he places his five fingers over the seal and twists counterclockwise. The seal loosens just a bit and a small amount of water pours from the cage.

"I don't suppose you have time to chat, dad."

He retracts his arm and the key to my seal begins to disappear. His sleeve slides back down into place as he places the hand into my hair.

"Not if I ever plan to see you again when the seal begins to come undone."

The rumbling of the seals foundation ceases completely as he removes his arm from my head. He takes a step back and holds his fist out to me, a serious expression on his face.

"I must go now, until the next you need me... which will be the last time. Until that time comes, I have only one thing I can give you, son."

I raise my arm and connect our fists, a small amount of his chakra entering my network. My eyes widen as his feeling flow into me like a broken dam of pain.

"I will see you again soon, Naruto."

His body breaks down into chakra and drifts up and into the surrounding foundation of the seal. Dormant until the time I would need him most, to stop me from making a mistake I would regret.

The seal begins to fade into darkness, the outside world all but forgotten and insignificant. The power was not what I could cherish most about this day.

I had seen my father and got my share the pain he kept to himself. The guilt would haunt me like it did him.

* * *

**Part 4: The Lost Ones.**

* * *

Tsunade entered the village behind the ANBU contingent sent to retrieve her, hoping that Jiraiya would be ok. Several of the ANBU began to sweat underneath their masks, several wondering just where the bet started that she would be out of shape.

The ANBU Commander raises his hand to stop his men at the entrance to the hospital. A silence ensuing before he turns to look at them.

"Keep your eyes and ears open regarding our newly empowered Jinchuriki. Make sure no harm comes to him in his weakened state."

As the ANBU disappear the commander begins to walk into the hospital at a leisurely pace. No use getting overexcited, whatever happened would happen with or without his presence.

Hiruzen calmly sat in deep thought inside my apartment, occasionally glancing at my sleeping form. He wondered when the village had grown so desperate to use children as catalysts for more power.

The sound of footsteps alerts him to the familiar presence of his fellow Leaf Village protector. Danzo appeared as solemn as ever, his right arm hidden.

"Tsunade Senju has been successfully returned to the village. With her safe return Lord Jiraiya will be moved from critical condition."

"As my plans predicted, now that she is back home I will get her up to speed about the current situation. The fear of war scares her and will turn her back into the warrior she once was."

Danzo grips the sides of my head and forces my mouth open, a black pill dropped into my mouth easily. He releases my head gently, he could already feel my chakra changing and evolving.

_My hypothesis was one hundred percent accurate, possibly more. Damn am I good! _

"Should your plan to keep Tsunade in the village backfire we still have acquired the most important piece in the game to date. Naruto Uzumaki is the future of the village now."

* * *

A soft green light illuminates Jiraiya's moist face as he lies in special hospital bed. Tsunade let out a weary sigh as his condition remained stagnant no matter what she tried.

The damage was beyond unique, it was nearly invisible to her. It was almost like Jiraiya was no longer residing inside his own body.

"Lord Jiraiya no longer has any physical wounds to speak of, nor are his wounds mental. In fact it appears that the mind was forcibly pulled from his body altogether."

She turns back towards the ANBU Commander, his statements were true. This was more a shell than a man, sad as it was. The man moves closer to the opposite side of the bed, staring intently at Jiraiya.

"I did copious amounts of research on Lord First and Second. Of all the Shinobi who fought against Traveler they were the only ones to come back to reality."

Tsunade knew the stories too, the people who didn't return to reality faced an accursed future. Their chakra would slowly fade into oblivion alongside their bodies.

"You forgot to tell the best part of the story... those who reawaken come back stronger than before. Jiraiya will be just the same as them if not better."

* * *

Deep within the recesses of his own mind Jiraiya was held captive by himself. The very thing keeping him from waking back up was the manifestation of his doubts and fears.

He closes his eyes for the longest moment, knowing if he couldn't find the strength he would remain here. He opened his eyes again to stare into the clearly miffed face of Aizen Uchiha.

"Are we going to stand here silently forever?"

"After this all ends I will clear up the events regarding your murder."

Aizen chuckles almost maniacally, Jiraiya cringing as if in pain.

"You think you're stuck here because you didn't make a promise to a dead man? Pitiful, you're here because no matter what happens after you get out you'll allow your resolve to be shaken."

Jiraiya holds his right arm and grips below the elbow with his left. With a satisfying crack he releases the arm and starts to absorb Nature Energy.

"That is where we are both wrong, I finally understand things I couldn't before."

His pupils change to horizontal bars without causing extra features to appear. The clear mastery of Sage Mode after so very long without.

"I couldn't master Honoured Sage Mode, and I blamed it on my age and lack of skill. I'm done blaming it on others, it's my responsibility to figure out what happened to you."

Aizen blinks in surprise before a light smile graces his lips. Spider web like cracks begin to appear all over his body, like porcelain cracking under pressure.

"You must learn to let go of the past Jiraiya, the blame does not fall onto you either. You're free to go as you please, from beyond the grave you shall grow stronger."

* * *

Aizen slowly begins to disappear, carried away by the wind as rapidly deteriorating dust particles. Jiraiya lowers his head respectfully as the world begins darken once again.

The Hokage and Danzo pause as an ANBU makes their presence known. A porcelain mask in the distinct shape of a butterfly.

"Kunoichi orientation has officially ended Lord Hokage."

The Hokage stares at her for a moment before looking at my peacefully sleeping form.

"Alright then, mask off Butterfly and give me a synopsis."

Delicate fingers slowly peel the butterfly mask to reveal soft black hair and deep red eyes. The Mask is gently placed on the floor before her.

"Starting from the beginning Lord Hokage..."

* * *

Butterfly quietly crept through the backyard garden of an immaculate white mansion. She had never actually been inside the Yamanaka Clan estate, but she had studied the map diligently.

Just as the documents the Hokage had given her stated, the main window at the back of the building was wide open. A quiet chakra-enhanced leap clears the sill and she was inside the house.

Kunoichi orientation wasn't inside this building, but underneath it. The most integral part of Kunoichi orientation was the secrecy shrouding it. The Yamanaka were unaware of such events taking place on their property.

She leaps upwards and latches onto the ceiling as a maid passes by the window, promptly closing it. She pauses before she walks away, looking directly up at the ceiling.

She frowns as she see nothing, continuing on her way with a shrug. The space on the ceiling warps to reveal Butterfly who drops back to the ground.

She needed to get onto the first floor, and then the basement without being seen. Easy enough, piece of cake.

She sprints as quietly as possible down the passageway, chakra enhancing her mobility while she felt around for the spaces devoid of chakra.

She takes a wide corner transitioning into leap, gripping the ceiling above the stairs high above the ground. The servants and maids completely unaware of her presence.

She lands gracefully at the base of the stairs, slinking to the back of the basement. She had finally made it, her hands began to lightly tap on the edge of the metal floor plating.

She pauses at the undeniable feeling of another presence watching her from behind. The faint crème colored mask and uncontrollable white hair was the dead giveaway.

"Commander Sun Flare, please forgive my insolence."

She stares for the longest time before opening the hatch and allowing her in first. The Noxious Sun Flare, the only female ANBU Commander was going to watch her assist Snake?

"At ease Lieutenant Butterfly, I'm just here to watch the show. You and Snake are the ones running it."

Butterfly mentally pumped her fist before leaping into the hatch feet first. Sun Flare following close behind her, the tunnel lighting up with chakra from almost every female ninja in the village.

Butterfly landed with a barrel roll to allow Sun Flare space, amazed at the sight of so many Kunoichi. From all sectors of the village, ANBU, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin.

Snake beckons her to the front impatiently.

"Aright class, welcome to Kunoichi orientation!"

* * *

Tsunade nearly jumped out of her skin when the ironclad hand of Jiraiya snapped her wrist up. Jiraiya was not his goofy self at all, whether it was the flawless Sage Mode or seriousness of his features.

Demon looked worried for an instant before he released her wrist, the Sage Mode fading from his system. To say Jiraiya looked miffed would be the understatement of the season.

"Where is Sarutobi, Demon?"

"What, no hello to people you haven't seen in a while?"

His fist impacts the wall by his beside, cracks forming along the wall. Tsunade calmly swallows at the entire building shudders with the force he applied.

"He is with the Jinchuriki, his apartment specifically."

Jiraiya gets out of bed without another word, slipping into his geta sandals. He opens the door, pulling his read haori on last a look of grim determination in his eyes.

He would get the answer he desired even if someone had to stop being a Shinobi because of it. His honour as Shinobi was at stake, and he would come to understand and fix things. He owed Aizen as much.

* * *

I finally came to laying in the gentle pool of water in front of the Nine-Tails seal. The entire day felt surreal at best, and a figment of my imagination at its worse.

I slowly lifted my head, surprised to see the Nine-Tails sleeping. Scratch that, he looked absolutely catatonic with drool and everything else in between.

This was new, I didn't know he slept at all. I force myself onto my knees, I was just beginning to regain feeling in my legs again.

"Your assumption was incorrect, he is not sleeping, rather in a powerful Genjutsu."

I fall back onto my ass in surprise as the aged voice sounds behind me. There had only been one other person to be here, and this wasn't him.

"I'm glad to see you again Asura."

My mouth hangs open at the immense amount chakra this old man emitted, floating above the water on nine black spheres. His odd pale green skin strikes me as oddly fitting, purples ringed eyes stare into my blue ones.

"Huh? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"You are also Asura, otherwise summoning me would have been impossible."

He grasps his dark black Shakujo with his right hand, he taps the end into the water. Ripples appear all across the surface erratically.

"My time is short, Asura, my name is Hagoromo Otsutuki also known as the Sage of Six Paths. Your era is at its greatest turning point, war is boiling forth and people everywhere are playing dangerous games."

An image of the Elemental Nations appeared, engulfed in ugly flames. Which quickly changes to a desolate landscape reduced to nothing but dust.

"I don't understand, how am I Asura? Why are you telling me all this?"

"You are one the meddlers, whether intentionally or not have tipped the balance. Surely you have noticed your rather dense chakra become monstrous... and surely you feel the presence of Asura, Naruto?"

My eyes widen for a moment as I move to deny him, but I suddenly feel another set of eyes on me. I turn slowly to see a translucent man with his back to me, a light colored kimono complimenting his appearance.

He slowly turns around fully to look at me, short brown locks swaying as he smiles at me. He quickly fades back into nothingness as I turn back to Hagoromo.

"I feel the need to warn you that something happened while you absorbed the chakra of the previous reincarnate. You received a dose of Indra's chakra like the rest of the Elemental Nations."

The image in the water changes again, this time to an old aged castle. It was more like a mausoleum than anything else I could think of. One central pillar rising above all the others.

"This building was erected by my mother Kaguya Otsutuki after she became the first chakra user. She filled it with knowledge of all things she came across and was passed down to her sons after we were forced to seal her."

He pauses with a pained frown on his face, memories hurt the dead too I guess.

"Many things I tried ended up as complete and utter failures. This library was meant to be accessed by any and all people. Fighting between my children eventually caused its location to constantly change. Its existence was shrouded with secrecy and it laid dormant."

It was starting to click, if the brothers used it after Hagoromo and his brother it also held their chakra. I was still missing a piece of the puzzle though.

"By entering this library you ceded a portion of your chakra to its directory. It also sends a pulse of combined chakra through the nation whenever it first appears. Someone has tampered with this library, and they will most likely be a part of conflict that escalates afterwards."

"What did Kaguya name the library?"

His eyes narrow for a moment, before he leans back.

"She didn't. As far as I know it had no name, although I admit I don't know everything. I now have two questions for you, Naruto Uzumaki."

I gulp noticeably before nodding to show my readiness.

"If you could choose between the power to end wars or heal almost all wounds which would you chose?"

The question was extremely ambiguous, ending wars might imply impossible power or peacemaking. Healing physical wounds are nothing in comparison to mental wounds that transcend generations.

"If there were ever such a way to heal wounds both to the body and mind that would be my desire. Power is important I understand, but balance is even more important."

"In the past I made the mistake of trusting the entirety of Ninshu to Asura and Indra took great offense. I then made a more grievous error when I trusted Indra's reincarnate the second time around. So tell me, what do you think of Indra this time around?"

It occurred to me at that moment that if Asura was reincarnated, the same would go for Indra. Just who was Indra in this time and place be with so many Uchiha.

Only one male Uchiha was around my age, my teammate and comrade was Indra Otsutuki.

"Sasuke Uchiha is worthy of being considered at least. Give him the same chance to answer your questions as you did with me."

Hagoromo watches me for several intense moments, sighing with an air of relief. His Shakujo slowly moves back into his left hand as he raises his right.

"Until we speak again I have something to aid you in your goal of healing the wounds of this nation."

I place my right hand over his, the exchange of power was over in an instant. Hagoromo began to fade away, the water picking back up from the seal.

I slowly turn my right hand over to look at it, a faint yellow sun appearing on my palm. It felt like latent power.

_I guess it's time to wake up._

* * *

Butterfly appeared beside Captain Snake as she began the meeting. The only Kunoichi in the room without masks were Genin.

"Every time Kunoichi graduate from the Academy they accept that new responsibilities will weigh upon their shoulders. The world is dangerous and when you leave the walls of Konoha you must be sealed."

A quiet murmuring goes through the moderately sized crowd of young Kunoichi before Sakura raises her hand.

"A seal for what exactly?"

"Young girls are sought after targets for sexual predation whether Shinobi or otherwise. Usually a seal is placed on the inner thigh after graduation that makes impregnation impossible."

Not much surprise went through the room, the Seal of Sanctity made the Leaf famous. When countries resorted to rape as a way to wage war our seal held the safety of future honour within its runes.

"The next thing we offer personally is the Seal of Amaterasu, something this village is also known for. A seal remotely activated by a mental incantation, which will immediately incarnate the body and everything in the vicinity."

A fate worse than death befell those who even considered forfeiting their lives. Snake appeared to not only be behaving, but taking it deathly serious.

"What could possibly call for killing yourself before the village comes looking for you?"

Butterfly looks at the mask of Snake, her hands clenching at her waist for a moment. Maybe it was her time to interrupt.

"Because there are many fates quite worse than death. The Hyuga understand this quite well, if you tamper with their curse seal the head will explode."

"Well this escalated into a depressing conversation quite quickly, why not move onto seal imprinting. Just find an ANBU in the room of your choice and she will place the seal."

It didn't surprise Butterfly that most of the young girls immediately sought after Sun Flare. Even Snake had a sizeable group accumulated, she turns to have a seat before cough sounds behind her.

She turns to stare into the face of Hinata Hyuga, to say she was surprised was an understatement. There needed to be no words for such an exchange, Butterfly holds his right hand up.

Her index finger begins to glow a luminescent green color, smoking wafting into the air.

"Sealing Spell: Finger-Carved Seal."

* * *

Hiruzen snapped out of his uncomfortable nap at the feeling of immense chakra flooding the apartment. Danzo who had been leaning against the wall gulps in surprise, wide awake.

Jiraiya breaks the door off its hinges as he storms into the room, both Danzo and Hiruzen over their surprise. He didn't look like a man recently woken from a coma.

"Let's talk about Aizen Uchiha."

Hiruzen twitches the moment he hears the name, fearing for a moment that Jiraiya somehow knew. It was impossible and irrational.

"Did you kill him?"

His eyes were narrow slits of mistrust and anger, Danzo began to actually look guilty. Hiruzen looks away for a moment, while Jiraiya remains motionless.

"I asked you a question _sensei_, did you kill Aizen Uchiha?"

"While we had everything to do with the events surrounding that night, he isn't dead. That I can say with certainty."

The tension in the room didn't subside, and Jiraiya did not look any happier. He wanted definite answers, not riddles and mysteries.

"I relinquish my position as an active Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, the funk around here has finally reached me."

He turns to leave only for Hiruzen to appear in front of him with his hands in front of his chest.

"Allow us to explain what happened then, and where we stand now. Follow us both, we something to show you."

Hiruzen turns his back on Jiraiya and walks out of my apartment, Jiraiya following close behind. Danzo takes one more look at me before stepping out himself, a wooden door rising to replace the broken one.

* * *

The moment I was alone my eyes snapped back open, glowing a vibrant blue. A smile slowly spreads across my face, I felt like the world was truly mine.

My bones creaked and popped as I stretched, sore from everything I had endured. The sun that marked my right palm and disappeared the moment I had awoken. I wondered if it had all been a dream.

No, that wasn't quite it, I'm certain I met the Sage of Six Paths. The only unknowing witness was the Nine-Tails. I could always try and connect with him again.

I lay back down on my bed with the intent of entering the seal. Sleep took me instead, but not before I got what I wanted.

Red eyes glowed in the gloom behind the bars of the seal, the Nine-Tails quiet as ever. He wondered if he remembered anything at all before he was placed in the Genjutsu.

"What is your name Nine-Tails, I would like to know if you'll tell me."

"**You could ask that same question a million times, I won't tell you."**

I sank down onto my knees and then my ass as a wave of depression washed over me. How was I ever going to change the world if I contained the majority of the hatred inside me?

"I just wish I knew how to connect with you... understand you better..."

"**Only one man earned my respect, and you aren't him... and never will be."**

He was right, I wasn't Hagoromo Otsutuki and didn't have his intelligence or power. A man so powerful he transcended time itself couldn't end hate... so how could I hope to?

"Maybe your right, I can't compare to him... but I never wanted to. The world has the same problem we do you know. Bitter about the past and unable to heal wounds that still have the blade in them."

The Nine-Tails remains silent and the seal begins to fade into the nothingness of my mind during sleep. I already felt like a failure to Hagoromo.

* * *

The room was a blur of excitement and movement as young Kunoichi spread out to pick the person they admired most to carve their seal. The process was quick and only slightly discomforting.

Hinata sat still and the seal would last a lifetime. Butterfly would have felt excited to be chosen had she not noticed Yakumo alone.

She was unsure about what to do, this girl she was strictly ordered to avoid. She partially understood why, but it didn't change how she felt.

She takes an unconscious step towards her, and immediately two senior ANBU move to intercept her. Nirvana appeared in front of her, while Sun Flare swiftly guided Yakumo away from her.

"You make it pretty damn easy to figure out your identity... stay away from her."

Nirvana strolled off as if she hadn't said anything at all. While Yakumo barely reacts at all to the first person to even acknowledge her presence in the room.

"I know what it's like to have an incredible power you can't even begin to control. When I was a little girl no one understood my power, and I hurt all those around me."

Yakumo looks up at her blankly for a moment, wondering if she might just be poking fun at her. Sun Flare didn't snicker or laugh. Even with a mask Yakumo could feel the sincerity.

"My abilities are a genetic mutation that causes my Fire Style to combust after leaving my body. Like highly reactive minerals being set aflame by the sun, and I couldn't understand it."

She releases Yakumo for a demonstration, her entire body combusting straight through her clothes. Like looking at the sun during the middle of the day Yakumo shied away.

"It wasn't until I was taught to harness this uncontrollable power that I became famous. You must prove them wrong... show them that the only people afraid of you are our enemies."

Her eyes shine for a moment before a look of determination sets in, the wheels were in motion. Sun Flare pauses as Snake starts walking back towards the front of the room again.

"Now that all the doom and gloom is out of the way we can move onto fun stuff! Why you Shinobi were lucky to be born female in our turbulent world."

* * *

"I don't understand why you dragged me out here Lord Hiashi, Lady Ai. You couldn't have written it down like anything else?"

Neji grumbled belligerently as he was pulled along forcefully, anger deep with his eyes.

"I could ask the same, Lord Hokage, why am I here? Lord Jiraiya?"

Danzo ignored the questions and continued tapping away at keys on his computer. Mikoto paused as the lab began to rumble again, Hiashi already looked numb.

Jiraiya continued to stare intensely, as if the answer was about to manifest itself as something much greater. A quiet calm descended upon the room as even Neji quieted down.

* * *

**Part 5: If Only It Rained Roses.**

* * *

The far wall of the lab lifted back into the ceiling as hundreds of steel boxes lowered from openings in the ceiling. The floor rumbles as they finally touch down, Danzo finally looking up from his keyboard.

"Years ago Hiruzen and I devised an experimental program called Cryogenic Time Travel. Things that we failed to understand in our time would be frozen to absolute zero with chakra until a time came when we could understand them."

The metal from the boxes falls to the sides allowing he perfectly cubed ice to come into view. Every one of these cube shaped prisons held a person very much alive.

"What you see before you are six hundred ninety eight foreign Shinobi with kekkei Genkai or otherwise. Two of these ice prisons are Hidden Leaf Shinobi, Hizashi Hyuga and Aizen Uchiha."

Neji looked surprised for a moment, then angry, which quickly morphed to happiness before back to anger. He looked like he didn't if he should strike them or thank them about his living status.

"Allow me to explain before you break out into hysterics, Hizashi was entombed for his own protection after sending a replica to Kumogakure. Aizen was one of the first Uchiha since Naka and Naori to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan."

All of the ice prisons are covered with metal panels again before rising back into the ceiling. All accept two that remained at ground level.

Danzo lands beside Hiruzen again, cracking his neck and back.

"We've made many mistakes in the past, but we are willing to rectify them."

His bandaged right arm glows a cool blue, while Hiruzen's left arm does the same. As their fists meet the chakra seal was broke, cracks forming along the ice.

Neji collapses onto the ground, his eyes wide with fear. Fear that he was getting his hopes up for nothing at all.

Jiraiya was beginning to waver already, unsure about how things were evolving. Even as excess chakra began to leak from the rapidly developing cracks.

"A word of warning, I highly doubt people in a cryogenic induced stasis come out the same way they went in."

Frosty air laced with chakra rushed past them in an overwhelming cloud, the remaining ice glowing a vibrant blue. Hiruzen and Danzo preemptively shielded their eyes as the ice exploded.

Those unprepared for the sudden release in energy flew backwards and the room visibility dropped to zero. A bloody red light shone through the mist which quickly began to absorb the fog.

Mikoto extinguished the flames as Aizen came into view, unchanged for the last twenty years. Ai and Hiashi haul Neji to his feet as the stream of tears refuses to let up.

An identical Hizashi lying unconscious on the cold floor, this entire situation felt surreal and fabricated. Hiashi easily hefts Hizashi onto his shoulder despite his dead weight.

_It should have been I, brother, seeing you alive again had proven that._

Ai looked at the solemn Danzo for a moment, his warning echoing through her head like a broken record. People didn't just randomly spout nonsense without something pushing the thought into their heads.

_"A word of warning, I highly doubt people in a cryogenic induced stasis come out the same way they went in."_

Whatever she was feeling now would have to wait, Hizashi needed to be watched. Neji was emotionally unstable at this point, his heart couldn't take another catastrophe.

* * *

Hiruzen knew the calm before the storm, they would be back soon to question them both. This wasn't the time though, they had more important things to think about.

"I don't think it's necessary to remind you that ANBU should monitor both Hizashi and Aizen for changes in recorded behavior. We never did proper testing, they could come out the same people... or a different person altogether."

Danzo spoke softly as both parties cleared the laboratory, with two less occupants. Hiruzen knew this well, the entire situation was on a short and possibly lethal fuse.

"We should wait and see, acting rash never worked in the past."

"For the village's sake I hope your right old friend."

Hiruzen turned to leave, Danzo remaining at his console engrossed with his research. If Hiruzen was the beating heart of the village, then Danzo was the calculating brain.

* * *

"Tell me young Kunoichi, what do you think the leading cause of death is for male Shinobi of all ages?"

The question was aimed at those not in ANBU, and most would unable to answer this question no matter how long they thought. It happened to be right under their noses.

"Is it overconfidence?"

"Maybe because their idiots?"

"Opponents of a higher level?"

Butterfly looks at the admonishing Snake with a confused look, she didn't remember the instructor talking about this during her orientation. She felt like an idiot for actually wanting to know.

"The greatest killer of male Shinobi is simple, it's the female ninja Kunoichi. A moment of hesitation, the dropping of one's guard is all it takes for a Kunoichi such as yourselves to shove your blade into something vital."

Butterfly was baffled by the thought, a high level Shinobi falling for something as simple as that felt impossible. It wasn't an all-around consensus for awesome at all.

Several high ranking ANBU looked away conveniently, but there were no denials. It almost did make sense now that she thought about it.

"Glad no one here is in denial, don't tell me you haven't noticed these things. Taking advantages of these errors of combat can allow a weaker Kunoichi to kill a much high Shinobi."

"Those pretty faces will also come in great use when you need things. No better people to work undercover in enemy territory than a Kunoichi. Diversity and such power are not without their drawbacks."

Sun Flare inclined her head appraisingly at my interjection into Snake's speech. While it was true Kunoichi were deadly to male Shinobi, she failed to mention that you had to get their pants down first.

Such events were gruesome to the core, no matter how you sliced it... literally. A Shinobi's life was painted in blood, from themselves and the enemy. A Kunoichi was different, they sometimes endured a suffering unlike any other.

* * *

Two eyes opened with a flutter, Sharingan inactive for twenty years spinning rapidly. His limbs twitched as he tried to move on his own, his net movement near zero.

His limbs felt old and his bones brittle. This position was beyond uncomfortable and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

He got the feeling he that something was very wrong but he was running a blank on his recalling efforts. He forces himself from the sitting position, the couch groans as he topples off.

In slow motion he fell towards the hardwood floor, cursing his weakness. Now that he thought about it, why did he have the feeling he should be strong?

Maybe he had always been this feeble, his musing is cut short as his face impacts the ground. He grunts in agony before spacing out entirely.

Ai allowed her eyes to narrow as she felt the slight switch in Hizashi. While he remained deadweight there was a subtle change to his posture.

He was conscious of his surroundings, yet chose to keep the façade of unconsciousness. It gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something smelled rotten.

Hiashi allowed her to carry his full weight in order to open the Shoji door. She felt the slight tension in his muscles increase as she moved through the door, wondering what his plan was.

She didn't see it coming at all, his right arm surged towards one of the Chakra points at her collarbone. The air in the room picked up like a storm as his hand was immobilized in another pale grip.

Shinko did not look like a happy women, his struggles ended in a brutal instant. All his fingers excluding the thumb were dislocated with a sickening pop. He screamed with a higher pitch than Hiashi remembered.

His high-pitched screams become howls as she finally released him, he drops like a lump and curls into a ball. Hizashi wasn't acting like himself at all, more like an animal than a Hyuga.

"Are you alright brother?"

His Byakugan activates in his anger, his other hand popping the fingers back into place. His fingers clutch the ground for a moment as he crawls backwards away from them.

"Hizashi, brother, can you remember anything?"

He clutches his forehead in agony, his Byakugan deactivates as some of his memories return. Memories hurt more than the original experience, like a freezing tidal wave. It was like a waking nightmare.

"Stay the hell away from me! All of you! I... I don't remember... you didn't help me... bastards... evil bastards! I want nothing to do with you!"

He continued to inch backwards slowly towards the door, fear and anger in his eyes. Hiashi takes a tentative step forward but he was beaten to the punch as the door opened from the outside.

The ANBU moves in and strikes like a bolt of lightning, his boot crashing into his jaw. He takes several shaky steps back into the compound before collapsing, out like a light.

"You must contain him, until a proper story is fabricated to reintroduce him to the village he must stay out of sight."

* * *

Aizen groaned deliriously as the world swam back into view, no longer in slow motion. He had more feeling than before, but still he could not move his limbs.

He felt miserable, like a failure but he couldn't remember to who. His shaking stops as he feels a hand on his shoulder, and instantly he was lifted back onto the couch.

Her voice was soft and understanding, maybe she could tell him who he was.

"I'm so sorry you fell, Aizen, how are you feeling now?"

Her hair was shiny and not too long, she was definitely easy on the eyes. If nothing else worked correctly he was certain South of the border did. Although something about what she said did cause him to pause.

"Can you remember anything at all?"

"My name is Aizen?"

She looked troubled, a beautifully troubled women. He was supposed to know this already, but his puzzle was incomplete. He couldn't dance around it anymore, just who the hell was this women?

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, we are both an apart of the same clan and family."

Well there goes his chances, right out the window, headfirst might he add.

"So you know exactly what happened to me right?"

She appeared guilty for a moment before getting over it, major shocker there. Her Sharingan activates unconsciously, mesmerizing him.

"That is a difficult question to answer... you were a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village twenty years ago. You unlocked something, an incredible power within your eyes and were targeted by the upper echelon of the village."

The reality set in but refused to stick, she wasn't sure if he knew what a Shinobi was. He was having a hard time processing a betrayal to loyalty he couldn't remember at all.

It was morbid to say the least. He couldn't even say he felt confused at all. It was going to be a long night of confusion for everyone but Aizen and Hizashi.

* * *

Hizashi's Byakugan activated at precisely seven A.M., his entire body strapped down to a table. Unlike his first awakening he didn't scream or struggle, opting to simply observe.

Hiashi snoozed on the chair he initially dragged into the room, fallen asleep watching over his brother. The Shoji door was shoved open suddenly, Hiashi falling out of his chair comically.

Neji stopped as his father locked eyes with him, silence ensuing. Neji attempts to hold himself together, hoping his father would recognize him.

"Can you let me out of these restraints? I want to hug my son."

Hiashi studied Hizashi quickly, a chill creeping down his spine at his tone. Neji simply overlooked it, but it was there. A coldness that he didn't quite remember.

This wasn't the same man who knocked him out to take the fall. The same man who wholeheartedly believed in destiny even when it was cruel.

This was all feeling on his part, since he had no proof the latches came undone. His hair swishes back and forth as he sits up, the coldness disappears as he smiles.

Pure joy was in Neji's eyes, and undeniably Hizashi was the same. Hiashi turned to leave father and son alone when Hizashi coughed.

"Do you know when that story will be ready? I'm itching to stretch my legs."

The smile he had on his face quickly became creepy and suddenly Hizashi didn't know what to regret more. He needed to get his brother to a doctor in ANBU or another affiliate.

"I will find a status report for you this morning. Until that time you must stay indoors... for your own safety."

"Is there a hidden meaning behind your choice of words, _brother_?"

Hiashi was taken aback by how quickly the entire situation escalated, he didn't want him to disappear again. He would ask Tsunade about it today for sure.

"I meant nothing hostile by it, I will be leaving now."

Hizashi watched his back on his short journey to the Shoji door, deep hatred in his eyes. His killing intent enough to startle Neji.

_He must pay... for everything._

* * *

Aizen was starting to put the pieces together, he felt he should be strong because he was a Shinobi. Just how had he been asleep to feel as shitty as he did right now?

"Will I ever be able to return to that line of work, as a ninja I mean?"

"Hard to say, since your families line ended with you the clan as a whole will take care of you. I think physical therapy would be a great start, and if you start to recover you can be reinstated."

He flexes his right hand forcibly, the digits moving slowly but deliberately. Oh yeah, there was still hope for him. He was still in the game and it felt like this was where he belonged.

* * *

Hizashi grinned as Hiashi finally left the house, he waited until the range was far enough to turn back to Neji. He was back to being serious and creepy.

"Neji, did you know that those branded with the Caged Bird Seal are not completely locked away?"

His frown deepened, he hadn't known because that was all everyone talked about.

"An ancient bylaw created by elder Hyuga, it states that branch families may remove the Caged Bird Seal for only one reason. That reason happens to be surpassing the main branch in power, and dueling them for leadership. We have the power to do it, and will to take what is rightfully ours."

Neji paused in deep thought, he had always considered his destiny to be set in stone. To hear that all it took for transference of power in the Hyuga Clan was power was staggering news. He could change his destiny, his children's destiny before they were even born.

"Tell me exactly what I have to do father, if it will change our destinies then you have my support."

Hizashi allowed the grin to grow wider, things were already falling into place.

* * *

My eyes snapped back open and I rolled in my bed with a horrifying pain in my stomach. It felt like the Nine-Tails was burrowing out through the seal at that moment.

The pain ended as it began, leaving behind no visible scars. My seal was visible for twenty long seconds before finally disappearing. I could already tell today was going to be a long day.

I slowly hobbled out of bed, my back creaking in protest. I felt like an old man who had slept too long.

I shove open the bathroom door hoping to rinse the horrible taste in my mouth away. I fumble with the toothbrush for a moment getting back into the motions quite easily.

I swish for a moment and spit, wiping my face to clear my eyes before looking into the mirror. I didn't feel any different, and the mark was still invisible.

My eyes changed at that moment, a ringed pattern beginning in the middle and quickly spreading. The color scheme changed and I was staring into a pair of purple ringed eyes identical to Hagoromo's.

"Oh shit."

* * *

The eyes were there one moment and after blinking they disappeared to reveal my blue again. I splashed my face with water, I was starting to think I was losing it.

I needed to pull it together, I had training and missions with my teammates today. I turned away from the mirror and slipped into my jumpsuit, saving my headband for last.

The door to my top floor apartment slammed shut and locked as I dashed through. One chakra enhanced leap and I cleared a building, a single piece of buttered toast in my mouth.

Whatever they did today mattered very little, he would nail it like no one else could. I wondered if the purple ringed eyes had anything to do with having Indra's chakra as well.

I wasn't sure how that made me feel just yet, but I had come to a consensus with my father. I was glad he had made the choice to give me the power to protect what I felt was right. He trusted me, so I would do the same.

My right palm burned with a fiery passion, the previously invisible sun marking reappearing. It only remained for a moment, but it was enough to make me understand completely.

The power was locked away inside me. Dormant until the moment I deserved it.

* * *

I honestly thought being late would change things, yet it didn't. Sasuke and Sakura glance up at me as my feet touch down in the grass, they looked bored.

I looked over my shoulder to see Kakashi reading as he made his way toward them. His eyes never left his book as he stood in front of them, he must have been at a pretty interesting part.

"Today is the day of reckoning my lovely Genin, we've expanded your stamina in excess. Tested your mettle with chakra control, improved your Shurikenjutsu and I believe it times for your first jutsu."

My fist slams against my palm at finally being recognized for my efforts. Sasuke smirks at finally being able to add to his arsenal of jutsu without his clan's intervention. Sakura looked out of place for a moment, wondering if she would even have enough chakra.

He lifts his nose higher and several white slips of paper float down towards us, exactly one for each of us. I snatch the blank sheet of the air and stare at in confusion.

"Pour your chakra into it, this paper is quite special if I do say so myself."

Sasuke follows the order immediately, the paper crinkling up almost immediately between his fingers. Sakura drops her paper as it becomes dirt and breaks apart, appalled by the feeling of it.

Kakashi watched me curiously as my paper did not change, even as I flooded it with chakra. The paper remained the same, something Kakashi had never seen before. It was strange, but not necessarily life threatening.

"Sasuke is lightning, Sakura has earth, and Naruto... it's literally impossible not to have an affinity for at least one element. This is an anomaly to say the least."

He pauses for a moment before putting his hands together, slowly and deliberately making three seals. Two of them associated with Earth Style.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

He simply falls backwards, his body sinking into the dirt as if it was water. A second later his arm grips her ankle and she was pulled into the earth up to her neck.

He digs back to the surface nonchalantly, turning to face Sasuke with a devious grin. Maybe not having an affinity wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan and Kakashi flashes through three hand signs. Lightning crackles around his palm before spreading to his knuckles and went as far as wrist.

"Lighting Style: Lightning Strike."

A horizontal beam of lightning natured chakra extends his from his arm and easily destroys a line of trees. Sasuke does the hand signs and electricity appears as it was supposed to.

He lost control of the power quite quickly, a localized explosion launching him off his feet and into a tree. Sakura continuing to struggle in her hole in the ground.

I think I might have gotten off easy.

* * *

Hiruzen let out a weary sigh as he finally settled into his office chair, coffee in hand. As always with early times like this he didn't give early requests unless the situation was... unique.

He slowly sips the hot coffee as he hears soft knocking on the door to his office. The chakra was familiar to him, it was Kagami. He could just make out words as he focused chakra to his ears.

"The audience you requested with the Hokage has hereby been granted."

He watched patiently as man with miniscule foreign chakra entered the room rather nervously. He had purpose weighing upon him, and something else. Something darker than everything else.

_What could possibly haunt a man so much?_

He bows as low as possible, he smelled faint traces of alcohol cling to his skin. A haunted man with an addiction for alcohol, it was an out from the world.

"A thousand apologies for my interruption Lord Hokage, I hail from the Land of Waves far north of your village."

He knew of the island country which had an agreement of sorts with Kirigakure. Well, last time he checked they still did.

"You normally don't hire Shinobi of the Leaf, why the sudden change?"

"We are in truly desperate times, whether you decide to help us or not I forfeited my life the moment I left the island. I'm sure you've heard rumors of the Mist Marauders, had Shinobi go missing, or shipments pilfered?"

Hiruzen remained silent as death himself, it was completely true. The Mist Marauders were slippery bastards who kidnapped Shinobi and stole supply shipments. They recently began terrorizing the southern part of the Land of Fire. It was true, they were a growing problem.

"I can tell by the uncomfortable expression on your face that you most certainly do. They have officially formed an alliance with the famous shipping magnate Gato to make their grip of Wave country ironclad."

"I think I understand you perfectly now, and I would think they had other options. I am well aware of your current finances, and this places me in a precarious situation. Tell me... what would you have me do?"

He began to sweat as the situation began to bear down further on his shoulders. He looked ragged and tired, his heart went out the man and his family. The fact remained that Konoha was his family.

"Would you like something to drink before you make your decision?"

He nods feverishly and snaps his fingers, one of his masked Shinobi handing him glass of sake. He calmly sits the glass in front of the man, not surprised when he downed it in mere moments.

"Alright, I give, the situation is truly dire. Our way of life is crumbling into nothing while we are forced to watch unable to do anything. You already know I have no money to offer, but it's important to remember our future revenue."

Hiruzen continued to write out the agreement, knowing the outcome before he even mentioned it. He was counting on it from the very beginning, and it had come to fruition.

He stamped his official seal onto the contract and slid it across the table. A pen following shortly after, his hand shook as he picked it up.

"Tazuna, after you apply you signature to that document consider your request granted. The Hidden Leaf Village will intervene in the Land of Waves, prepare to occupy Wave country!"

* * *

**x**

* * *

_**Yakumo and the village were responsible for wronging each other. Much in the same way with their Jinchuriki.**_

* * *

**AN: Updated 8/17/15**


End file.
